A Scott Family Portrait
by DaniJ6
Summary: The Scott family, a little different. Maybe What it would have been? Updated with more crazy drama! All Characters...Hayley is having the baby! I'm BACK! 2013 haha
1. Welcome to the Planet

**A Scott Family Portrait**

Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy my story. It's different but has all you're fave characters from the best show, One Tree Hill. I also threw in a few new ones in the mix. It's an AU kinda story I guess. I'm from Australia so if there are errors to do with the school system or something or wrong terms for certain things please excuse them. I Obviously don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters. But Sam and Jason are mine. Please review, like it or not and let me know!

Kind of a Little sister fic but so much more! Involves Nathan and Hayley, Lucas and Brooke/Peyton, Deb and Dan, Karen and Keith, Jake and Peyton and Sam and?? You'll have to find out.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Planet**

_"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a nail biter here tonight. There are 2 seconds left on the clock and Scott has just been fouled at the shot. The Pearls are on top by 1 point and it has all come down to this. It's all down to Scott to win the game and keep the Wildcats undefeated season afloat."_

The stadium is packed as I step up to the free throw line. I flicker my hands and shake off my shoulders. Silence. I take a deep breathe and…

_"The first shot is up….and its good! The game has been tied! But it's this next shot that really matters."_

The crowd's excitement is quickly silenced for my second shot. I reassure myself that I have made this shot hundreds of times before as I put my feet to the line. I look over to my Dad in the crowd who winks at me. I put up the shot…

_"It's up, it's going! It's going out of court! NO GOOD! Tie game. Scott has one again let us all down when it matters most. What a disappointment."_

As I look around I am alone. Everyone has left me.

I jump up in my bed and blink a few times. 'Again?!' I ask myself as I throw myself back down and cover my face with my pillow. My alarm clock reads 6:58 and knowing there is only 2 minutes left for sleep I try and make it a good 2 minutes.

"Goooood Morning!' my step Mom overemphasizes the good part as she bursts into the room and proceeds to open all my curtains. It's her morning ritual. I try to pretend I can sleep through it as she goes on about my breakfast getting cold.

You know when you're like kinda asleep but not really and it's just so peaceful? You're kinda dreaming but you can control what's happening because you're sorta awake? I love that feeling. I live for that feeling. After Deb leaves me alone I usually get to that point.

"Sam, I want to leave 10 minutes earlier today so c'mon get moving!' My eldest brother ruins my state of bliss on a regular basis.

"Lucas!' I call after him. He sticks his shaved head into my room.

"God Luke you're so ugly with that hair! Why the hell did you shave your head again?!' Lucas had blonde hair and it looked nice, but he shaved it off for some unknown reason and its just…eww. I'd kill for blonde hair! Kill! And here he is shaving it off!

'Please tell me you did not call me back here to criticize my hair. You've made your position on my hair quite clear, thank you.' He is so patient with me.

"I had that dream again' I told him sitting up in bed.

"The miss the shot at the buzzer one?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's the third time this month, it's really starting to freak me out".

He offered a small thoughtful grimace 'It's your subconscious trying to tell you something.'

"That I'm going to let everything down or that I should just quit basketball 'cause I suck at free throws?"

"I think its more to do with you being afraid of letting people down.'

"Oh Ok." He turned to leave but I called after him "Thanks Dr Phil, hey next time you're with Oprah tell her I send my love!'

"Shut up! And get up.' He laughed as he made his way downstairs.

Although I was wide awake by this stage I got back into bed and waited for the final stage of my getting up ritual. It just wasn't a day at my dad's without it. 7:30, right on cue I heard the heavy footsteps come up the stairs and make their way to my room.

"Samantha Karen!' Came the boom, "You better be up!' My dad stormed into my room, came over to my bed and ripped my blanket off me. "Get up now!' he almost yelled 'this is getting to be ridiculous!'

I slowly rose from my bed and flashed him my 'less than impressed' look.

"You've got 15 minutes to get downstairs and have your breakfast which Deb has made especially for you. And wipe that look off your face before I do it for you.'

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom, "Dad, how many times a day do you threaten me with physical violence?" I laughed.

"Too many, I know. But one day I'll follow through with it and you just won't know what hit you!'

"Yes I will,' I went into the bathroom and closed the door just enough to stick my head out 'and then so will social services.' I quickly closed the door but not before I saw him smirk.

"You get away with so much more than your brothers ever have, you know that?' His question didn't require an answer and he made his way back downstairs. I knew it anyway.

There are certain perks of being the youngest and only girl in a family. Well my Dad seems to believe so. My brother Nathan calls me "daddy's little girl' like it's a bad thing. I think the job has more advantages than disadvantages. All parents have their favorites, when they say that they love all their children equally, it's a lie. Believe me. My dad favors me. My Mom has a soft spot for Lucas and Deb obviously is Nathan's biggest fan. My step dad Keith swings on a weekly basis, we are all his nephews/niece but Luke and I are also his step kids so I guess it's hard for him to have a favorite. Confused? Me too. My family situation is a tad complex. Just ask anyone in Tree Hill. They seem to know a lot more about it than me. It sucks living in a small town.

In a nutshell: back in the day my Mom, Karen and Dad, Dan were a couple in high school. The same one I'm at now strangely enough. My Dad was a star basketball player and so when high school finished he got a full scholarship to college. Before he left my Mom found out she was pregnant. They both decided abortion was the best option as they were only young. They also chose to go their separate ways. My Mom stayed in Tree hill and opened her own Café. My Dad when off to college, met Deb fell in love and in about 2 months had her knocked up too. Was he a charmer or what? But it wasn't happily ever after cause my Dad wrecked his knee and lost his scholarship. He and Deb decided to do the 'right thing' and married. They moved back to Tree hill to raise their child. My Dad was quite surprised that my Mom didn't abort their child and now was with his brother Keith, my uncle. My Mom gave birth to my brother Lucas and Deb gave birth to Nathan within months of each other. My Dad has been a part of Lucas's life from the beginning through. Both couples agreed it was what was best for the boys. Bizarre right? That's not even the most screwed up part. I'm still to answer for here you see. Somewhere and some how, about two years later, my parents had a rekindled night of passion and I was the result. Keith was away for work for about 2 months at the time so there was no question who my dad was. Deb and Keith obviously wouldn't have been happy about it, but they sorted it all out. That is one thing I do know, because these days we live as one big happy family. Lucas and I alternate parents every week. My Mom and Step Mom are business partners. We have a big family lunch every Sunday with the whole crew, its when we do the swap of me and Lucas or as my parents call it, the 'tag team'. Somehow we managed to make the most peculiar situation relatively normal.

I showered, did my hair and made myself presentable in my designated 15 minutes and went downstairs to meet my family in the kitchen. The four of them were sitting around the kitchen counter eating breakfast. We have a dining room with flashing dinnerware but only ever eat at it once a week; Family dinner night on Fridays. Even our big Family lunch on Sundays, which is at my Dad's every second week, is eaten at the less formal dining table. My Dad's house is freaking huge!

"In record time! Nice work. Now lets go.' Nathan stood to leave. While Lucas is extremely patient with me; Nathan, not so much.

'No, I've made breakfast and Samantha must eat something before she leaves the house." Deb told Nathan sternly but I got the feeling it was more aimed at me.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to school anyway Nathan?' My Dad asked suspiciously. Nathan hated school; he was only still there to play basketball. He is obsessed. "I hope it has nothing to do with basketball Nate, there are other things in life you know?"

"Oh Dan, you were exactly the same at his age, leave him alone.' Deb flashed Dad a knowing smile. She is always sticking up for Nathan.

"It's not basketball. I have a math test so I have to met Hayley. She's going to help me prepare.' What a lie. Nathan couldn't care less about any math test.

But my parents look convinced. God, parents really are naïve.

"You know Nate, you've got the girl! You can stop the tutoring!' Lucas teased as he got up and headed to the door. I thanked Deb for breakfast and followed him. Nathan kissed his Mom and joined us.

"Forgetting something?' my Dad called as we reached the door. I ran back as Lucas rolled his eyes and Nathan chased me into the kitchen. I quickly kissed my Dad and Deb on the cheek. Much to the amusement of Deb and I, Nathan planted a sloppy one on the side of Dad's face.

"Thanks for that Nate!' Dad laughed as he wiped his cheek.

They called to us to have a good day as we jumped into Lucas' Green BMW M6 Convertible. A 16th birthday present from my Dad. Nathan got a blue one. I can't wait 'til my 16th in 3 months; I'm counting on a hot pink one. Keith says the way I drive I won't be getting my license until my 30th birthday. Whenever I ride with my brothers I get shafted to the backseat, but I'm not complaining. The car is sexy!

"So Nathan,' Lucas inquired 'why such a hurry this morning? And the real reason because no one in this car loves you enough to believe that crap you pulled in the kitchen.' We all laughed.

"That obvious? Me and Hayley are cutting to get piercings.' Nathan flashed his goofy grin.

"Bullshit!' Lucas exclaimed, "Hayley James, skipping school is enough but her, and I quote "Jabbing an unnecessary metal pole through her face"?? What have you done to that girl?"

"She's just having fun, leave her alone." Nathan seemed proud of himself.

"What piercings are you guys getting?" I pipe up from the back. I try to play it cool but I was secretly happy I had Nathan for at least a month of blackmail.

"Well I'm getting my tongue done and I'm hoping Hayley will get hers too but I think she'll just get upper ear or something discrete."

"Brooke has her tongue done, man it's good.' They both laugh and I shutter at the thought. I hate that they think they can tell each other things like that in front of me like I don't get it! I'm almost 16 for god's sake.

"Dad will go ballistic Nate.' I try and get the subject way from there quickly.

"He won't have to know, will he?" it was more or a threat than a question. I simply shook my head.

"But it is Family 'Deb try and cook a roast' night" I try again.

'Oh yeah' he pondered. I hoped he would come to his senses.

"Oh well. I just won't talk much.' He was too confident most of the time.

"So anyway guys, plans for the weekend?' I asked sitting forward in my seat to be between them. Lucas turned to make sure I had my seat belt on. He is such a grandpa.

"Well Nathan will be grounded. I'm going to Brooke's after dinner tonight. By the way Nate, is Hayley coming tonight to the family dinner? Coz I asked Brooke but she'll want Hayley there."

"Yeah she'll be there.' Nathan was daydreaming. I couldn't wait till I had my first serious boyfriend to invite over for family dinner. It's like Noah's Ark at the moment and I'm Noah! I'm working on it. I've been working on it for a while now, but this Saturday night was going to change all that.

"So after my game on Saturday which I know you both will be attending, then your game after that, what's on? Vegas' party?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah for sure!" Lucas looked at me in his mirror, "how did you know about that?'

"Vegas invited me!' I tell him proudly.

"Oh no, well you're officially uninvited.' Welcome back Nathan.

"Sorry but you can't do that' I say stubbornly as Lucas pulls into a car park at school.

"Yes I can, it's a senior party and you're a sophomore. You're not coming.' Nathan was such an ass sometimes.

"Whatever!' I said dismissively as I got out and made my way to my locker.

"We will talk about this tonight!' Nathan called after me.

"Good idea. At the family dinner. What do you think? before or after we discuss your new tongue ring?' I shot back angrily. He was such hypocrite. Lucas would be against me going too but he is at least more rational and will talk to me about it. He usually talked me out of things but I was going to this party. I had made my mind up and nothing would stop me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please Jason! I need you to come with me! I can't turn up by myself, plus I need an alibi.'

"Ask Jess or Hayden!"

"They already said no, plus you're my best friend!'

"Do you realise what you are asking of me here? To go against your Dad, who, by the way scares me enough but hey! Add in Lucas and Nathan as well!' My best friend Jason was such a square sometimes.

"My Dad won't even know, I'll say we are just hanging out at a friends, which isn't a complete lie. And don't worry about Lucas and Nate. I've got them under control." It was lunchtime and I had been nagging him since I saw him in the morning. I knew he would eventually crack.

"I'll think about it.' He finally gave me some hope. "Why is it so important that you go again anyway?'

"My boy will be there!' I said cheerfully.

"Your boy hey? What have I missed?'

"Nothing yet but if you don't come Saturday you'll miss it!' I guess I get my confidence from Nathan.

"What makes you so sure he is as into this as you?' he asked

I smiled and pulled out my cell phone. I went to the last message in my inbox and passed him the phone.

"**So I hope I'll cya this w/e at Vegas'? May be tricky with you're bro's tho hey? A few minutes will still be worth it, it's killing me! Cya soon xx"**

"Convinced?' I enquire almost boastfully.

"Why don't you have his name here, why 'Mystery Boy?'" he laughed.

"Just in case someone snoops in my phone I guess.'

"Mystery Boy makes me feel better then. We will make an appearance on Saturday night.' He was confident all the sudden.

"Why the sudden change of heart?' I ask surprised.

"Because you're brothers will go after him before me!' he laughed at his own joke and walked off to his next class.

"Hey wait Jason!' I called after him. "Can you tell my brother's I'll meet them at home. I can't be bothered hanging around your training and listening to Whitey bitching at me.'

He nodded.

"And Jason,' I stopped him again. "Have I told you lately that I love you? There is no one above you! You fill my heart…'

"I know.' he interrupted with a laugh and walked off.

I had a double English on a Friday afternoon and then I usually go and watch Ravens practice. Jason just made the ravens this year and he tries so hard. Nathan says he has potential but he lacks confidence. So I usually show up to cheer for him plus then I get a lift home. But I had practice last night, I play in the one tree girls team, the Wildcats. Whitey is our coach too and he was on my back last night about not trying hard enough or some crap. I can't be bothered with hearing that all over again. He says as Captain I should 'set an example and work twice as hard as everyone else'. Nathan, as the assistant coach agrees. Whatever. There are more important things in life than basketball.

English is my favorite subject. We are studying poetry at the moment. I'm not very good with poetry. We just got an assignment today. We have to read Birches, a Robert Frost Poem and write a 1000 word essay on what it means to us. Riveting stuff. I figure Lucas will help me out with it's meaning. Because from my interpretation it's about a guy who likes to swing on tree branches and I can't write 1000 words about that.

I decide to walk to Mom's café and say hello, as well as catch a lift home with Deb. I pondered my assignment as I walked with my ipod blasting in both ears. Mom and Dad told me I had to take school more seriously and I've been really trying lately. Lucas is naturally really smart and Nathan has basketball but I am average at school and I'm not good enough to go anywhere with basketball either. My Mom is always talking about college and it worries me. I don't know what I want to do yet.

I reached the familiar shop and walked in. The after school rush had slowed, I must walk too slowly. Hayley, Deb and my Mom were all behind the counter.

"Hey guys!' I smiled tiredly as I jumped up on a stool.

"Hello sweetheart!' my Mom enthusiastically leaned over the counter and kissed me on the cheek. 'How was your day?'

"Same old. Boring.'

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't that bad.' My Mom was too cheery sometimes.

"You didn't want to watch practice today I take it?' Deb asked. "Did you have a fight with one of the boys?'

"Nah, just couldn't be bothered.'

"You look tired' Hayley added.

"See you're going to bed too late, we might have to put it back to 9:30.' Deb pondered out loud.

"That's still her bedtime at our house.' my Mom joined in.

"Well her father and her made a deal that if she got up properly she could go to bed at 10 but she isn't keeping up to her end of the bargain so we'll have to change it back.'

I hated it when they did this. Had their parenting discussions about me in front of me. Especially my Mom and Deb. I hated having four parents sometimes. I couldn't be bothered arguing with them. That was useless; I'd just work on my Dad later if I needed too.

"Even too tired to answer back? Wow! You are exhausted" Hayley edged herself in.

"So Hayley how was your day? What did you get up to?' I just remember about her and Nathan's plans. I smiled spitefully warning her to shut up. Knowing I obviously knew she shut up.

When Mom and Deb went into the back Hayley lifted her sweater to reveal a naval piercing. She giggled like a 5 year old with her hand caught in the cookie jar and she made me laugh.

"Hayley James, you're just a rebel without a cause!" We both laughed. Hayley is great. She is my favorite of my brother's girlfriends. Which basically only eliminates Brooke. I guess we'll get to that later.

Deb and I left soon after as Deb had to get home to "try" and make her roast. It was times like this that I remembered why I was a vegetarian. Deb is the worst cook on the planet. As Deb set off into the kitchen to make her concoction I headed upstairs to work on my assignment. I smiled to myself as I reached my room. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**OK guys, what do you think? Review and let me know. This Chapter was basically an introduction to characters and such. A lot more action to come. All Characters should be fairly involved. Read on to find out how the family dinner goes. What is Sam's problem with Brooke and who is mystery boy?**


	2. Dinner at Eight

Ok guys second chapter! My first had over 200 views and yet not 1 review. C'mon. Review.

**Chapter 2: Dinner at Eight**

I have a desk in my room, which has been set up especially for homework, but I always opt to do it on my bed. I think the benefit of homework on the bed is that I can fall asleep. I guess I must have taken advantage of it because next thing I knew Lucas was in my room calling my name.

"Samantha….Sam….Sam.." He almost sung.

I groaned loudly and rolled over. "What time is it?"

"7ish." He responded. I opened my eyes and saw that he was still in his basketball clothes from practice. He had picked up the sheets that had fallen on the floor and was studying them intently. "Nice, Frost is great."

"Yeah I was gonna ask you to help me out with that.' I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I was always really tired on a Friday afternoon. "Birches? You know it?"

"Of course. It's one of his best.' He smiled confidently "So was I once a swinger of birches. And so I dream of going back to be. It's when I'm weary of considerations, and life is too much like a pathless wood…"

"Oh. My. God. Shut up you nerd!" I interrupted the goober fest. "Seriously Lucas you're a freak!'

He laughed. "So you have to write your interpretation of the poem, what it means to you?"

"Yeah and I've never climbed a birch. That's like a tree right?' Lucas sighed but then laughed.

"You are looking into too literally. It's basically about missing your innocence. You know? Wishing you could go back to swinging in trees?" he tried.

"Lucas, how did you get so smart?' I was jealous that he just seems to get things.

"You're smart too, you just don't try.'

"I'm so sick of hearing I don't try!' I got mad, "It's such a cop out, I do try maybe I'm just not good enough! I studied for hours for a math test last week; hours and I got a 'D'. A 'D' for Gods sake!"

"Studied? Or looked over your math's book while on myspace and listening to your ipod?" he smirked.

"For hours though!" We both laughed.

"Haven't told Mom about that just yet. She'll be pissed.'

"If she knew it was your best she wouldn't be."

"You're turning into her!" I threw a pillow at him.

"The reason I came in here was to chat about this party before Nathan and you have a blow out over it.' He sat on my desk chair.

"I was invited and I want to go.'

"But it is a senior party. That's why Nathan and I don't like you coming to our parties. You're too young to be subjected to the stuff that's goes down. Plus there is no way Mom and Dad would not be feeling it at all if they knew about it."

"That's a load of crap Luke. Everyone treats me like a baby in this family! I'm almost 16. I can cope with sex and drugs and alcohol!'

"Hmmm that's what worries me.' He flashed his worried look at me and faked a smile.

"Lucas you're going to be there! What can I possibly get up to while you and Nathan are there?"

"Good Point.' Finally I was getting somewhere when Nathan and Hayley burst into my room, without knocking as always.

"Et's alk bout the arty ituation" he stated seriously taking a seat on my bed next to me.

Hayley and Lucas laughed. "Man, you're screwed, or is it rewed?"

"It rweal wollon. I an't alk propaly" he stuck out his tongue and revealed a basketball tongue ring.

Hayley looked a tad scared. "I thought we could say it was an assignment that involved not talking and using other ways on communication.'

Nathan shook his head. "Haywey, I woll ake the aim. On't ova for mea. Anawai.." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began scribbling quickly. We all looked on with curious amusement. After what seemed like 5 minutes he handed me the paper.

"**Me and Luke talked. Decided u can cum 2 the party but only till 10. Then u hafta be dropped home."**

"Eel?" he asked.

"10:30?" I tried with my most puppy dogface ever.

"Take it or leave it.' Lucas stepped in. Knowing that was the best I would get out of them, and a totally unexpected move from Nathan I gladly expected. 10 would be enough time to at least spend some time with my dreamboat.

Lucas left to have a shower and Nate and Hayley went downstairs and out the front to shoot hoops in the driveway. I grabbed my cell and messaged Jason with the news. I was so excited.

'Guess what, parties on! Brothers in on it!' so excited! Wat u doing 2nite?' xoxo

He wrote back within a minute. I swear he keeps the phone right next to him at all times.

'Cool! I'm practicing my shooting. Come over after dinner?"

I pondered for the whole of one second knowing that my other option was staying home with Dad and Deb.

"Great, cya then xoxo."

I ran downstairs suddenly in the best mood. I headed to the kitchen knowing it was where the action was happening. Deb was looking in the oven while my dad was cooking on the stove.

"Hey Daddy!" I hugged him from behind. "How was work?'

"Nothing to report. How was school?'

"Nothing to report.'

"I guess no news is good news right? Can you please do me a favor and set the table. I know it's probably not your turn but both you're brothers are no where to be seen and I really need to stir this gravy to make sure it's good.' The gravy was vital to Deb's roasts, especially turkey. It was hard to swallow without gravy because of how overcooked and dry it always was.

I smiled knowingly and obliged. As I was doing my job the doorbell rang. Knowing whom it would be I took my time to answer it.

"Oh hey Brooke.' I said, dry as possible

"Sam. How are you?"

"Yeah good. Lucas is upstairs, showering. If you hurry you might catch him.' I said in a bitchy tone. She ignored me and headed upstairs. She has come to accept that I'm not her biggest fan. It's rare that I get to express my feelings about her to her face as Lucas has a go at me, so I take advantage of those moments. Why he is with her is beyond me. After what she did.

"Dinner!' My Dad boomed from the kitchen. Although the house is huge, my dad's voice is loud enough to reach every room. I went out the front and told Hales and Nate.

We all took our normal seats at the table with the girls next to their respective boyfriends, my parents at the heads of the table and me between Nate and Dad.

"Smells great Mrs. Scott.' Brooke is such a suck.

"Who wants to say Grace? Nate?' Deb asked.

"I would love to' Lucas interrupted, "Thank you god for this beautiful meal I'm about to share with the people that I love. Amen.'

"Amen.' My dad echoed as he started to serve up the food.

"As a vegetarian I shouldn't have to say grace you know?' I stated to no one in particular.

"And why is that?' Deb queried thinking I was being a smart ass.

"Grace is like a blessing to thank the animals who have sacrificed themselves for you guys to eat, like they had the choice,' I added in sarcastically, 'Seeing I don't eat meat its not necessary that I say grace.'

"I think its plants too' Hayley said quietly.

"Lucky you said it tonight though, Honey.' My dad said lifting a plate to reveal a dead fish looking up at me.

"Oh my God, eww what the hell is that?!' I felt sick instantly.

"HEY! Language!' Deb yelled across the table.

"You know I don't agree with this vegetarian stuff, you need protein in your diet and you eat none. As an athlete you need it, so I decided we should include fish in your diet. I warned you that if you didn't start making more of an effort with your tofu this would be the outcome."

"Dad, I'm not eating that. It's a fish, right there! It's looking at me!'

"You know the rules, you don't leave the table unless you've finished everything on your plate.'

"So you want me to eat a dead fish's eyes and tail?"

"Don't be smart."

"Ok enough please. It's a family dinner, no fighting at the table.' Deb took the family dinner very seriously. "So kids, what do you all have planned for the weekend?'

"Well tonight after dinner Brooke and I might catch a movie. We, of course have basketball tomorrow and there is a party tomorrow night.'

"Whose party?'

"Vegas'"

"Parents there?" See what I mean, Deb was too straight laced.

"Don't know…" Lucas lied. He looked at Brooke who pulled an equally puzzled face.

"Nathan? What about you and Hayley?"

"About the same as Lucas and Brooke I guess.' Hayley tried to answer for Nathan as naturally as possible.

I tired to help out too. "If its ok I'm going to Jason's after dinner tonight to shoot some hoops and after basketball tomorrow Jase and I are probably going to catch a movie."

"When's the wedding?' Hayley joked.

"I'll tell you one thing. If you don't eat that fish you won't be going anywhere.'

"Oh my God Dad! I'm not eating it! I'm eating the vegetables! That's enough.'

"Don't take the Lords name in vain.'

"I promise you right now, I will not eat the fish'

"Well your going to sit right there until you eat the fish."

"Guess I'll be sitting here to the day I die then." I waited for the explosion. But it didn't come. My dad has been known to lash out if he is pushed but he was keeping his temper in check with me tonight.

"Anyway,' Deb started as she gave my dad a death stare, "Guys your father and I have something we would like to discuss with you, Dan?'

"I have to go do some promotional work in New York City in two weeks and Deb and I decided we could make it a mini holiday. For a week or so. It's your week here Luke and Sam, but we were thinking you could all go stay with Keith and Karen.'

No one said anything. Nathan so clearly normally would have objected and wanted the house to himself but he couldn't say anything without being busted.

"Is that ok with you Nathan?' Deb questioned suspiciously.

He nodded simply and smiled.

"Ok well I guess that's sorted. A lot more simply than I expected. Great. We'll just have to organize that with Karen and Keith on Sunday.' My Dad was pleased. He and Deb rarely took time off and they both deserved it. They worked so hard.

Our Dinner seemed to be pretty mediocre from that point on. Everyone just had their individual conversations and a tame debate about politics took place.

Until Deb noticed that Brooke had a tongue ring.

"Oh Brooke! How could you do that to yourself?" she put it so overdramatically. "I would never allow our kids to do that to themselves!'

Brooke seemed very surprised until Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Oh that. Well I just thought….'' She tried to think of something on the spot but it is Brooke we are talking about so I helped out.

"She got it because it enhances things.' I stated like I was an expert on the subject.

Lucas said my name through gritted teeth; Nathan kicked me under the table. Hayley tried to suppress her giggling and Brooke went a little red.

"Excuse me?" My dad was in shock.

"That's why she got it.' My dad obviously knew what I was referring to and the vein on his forehead began to pulsate.

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?' Deb was clueless.

"Nothing Deborah. Just leave it.' My Dad was staring at me so harshly I felt like he was melting the side of my face with his eyes.

"But I don't get it…. ohhh kissing? Lucas does it make Brooke a better kisser?' She laughed as if she had cracked the secret code.

Hayley couldn't help it now she burst out laughing really loud and Nathan was quick to follow.

"It just means she's not selfish Deb.' Lucas found the funny side.

"Lucas!' Dad and Brooke exclaimed together.

"What? Am I missing something?' Deb was still curious but was laughing along like she was a part of the joke. She didn't realise that she was the joke.

"It's nothing Deb. Please let's finish dinner.' Deb was quite the prude and dad knew the truth wasn't going to please her.

By now everyone was looking directly down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Nate and Hayley were still hysterical. They'd both stop laughing for a few seconds and one of them would burst into hysterics and the other would join. Lucas was trying to assure Brooke while not taking his eyes off me. My dad was just pissed off. But Deb just kept going.

"Everyone knows but me Dan, what is so funny?"

"Oh Deb, it's something sexual!' Dad confirmed irritably.

Silence.

"Oh…Oh ….Oh." Deb came to gripes with what we were actually talking about slowly. Each 'Oh' said in a different tone, getting softer and softer.

At this point Brooke just burst out laughing, Lucas joined her and Hayley and Nate didn't need any encouragement. I looked at Dad who was trying not to laugh and I just couldn't help myself either. Deb didn't find it amusing. I think she was embarrassed.

"Anyway how is dinner everyone?' Deb tried to change the subject but everyone just kept laughing. After about five minutes, when the laughter had died down, she tried again.

"Good, very nice.' Everyone gave about the same response. Everyone's plate was basically whatever they had left covered in gravy. I kept picking at my roast vegetables but I wasn't touching that fish.

"Nathan, you've hardly touched anything? Is it ok?" Deb fussed over Nathan, as usual.

He just nodded.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight son, everything ok?' Dad joined the interrogation.

He again nodded.

"What's wrong Nate?" Deb was concerned.

This time he shook his head.

"I think he just has a sore throat.' Hayley tried.

"Nathan, you're mother is asking you a question.'

"Did you hear about Britney Spears latest?" Lucas played the current events card.

"She has just lost the plot, hasn't she?' Brooke joined in.

"Oh yeah totally crazy!" Hayley too.

"Nathan!' Dad knew something was up. Raising three teenagers usually makes you pretty up with it.

Nathan looked at Lucas and widened his eyes, like a sign of his surrender. He then stuck out his tongue.

"Oh Nathan!' Deb cried out more upset than angry.

"Take it out.' Dad barely raised his eyes to look at Nathan.

"Ad…' Whatever Nathan was going to say he was cut short.

"Take it out Nathan.' He looked up at him this time.

Lucas nodded at Nathan to take it out and Hayley was whispering similar. Nathan did nothing.

"Don't make me ask you again boy!' He was pissed now. 'Boy' only comes out when he is really mad.

"Dan please, let's just talk about after dinner.' Deb was very concerned. She knew first hand that Dad and Nathan were too much alike and this was heading where it had been so many times before and it wasn't a good place to be.

Nathan obviously didn't feel like a confrontation and removed the piercing placing on the table. "Happy now?"

"Upstairs.' Dad's answer.

"Whatever.' Nathan was gone from the table.

"Dad, he took it out.' Lucas said softly.

"You too, all three of you can go upstairs.'

"What for?' Lucas protested while I left quickly knowing an explosion was coming but also glad I got out of eating that fish. I ran upstairs straight into Nate's room.

"He is about to lose it Nate. He sent us all upstairs.'

"Hayley and Brooke?" he laughed.

"No, but that wouldn't surprise me.'

Lucas met us in Nathan's room. "He is such an ass sometimes. He blames me because I knew you were getting done and I didn't stop you! What a joke. He went on about being the oldest. By 3 months! I almost lost it at him.' It takes a lot to upset Lucas but he was pretty pissed. "Brooke will crack it at me now, we had plans.'

'I'll have to call Jason and tell me I can't make it to his."

"Sorry guys.' Nate said sincerely but with a huge grin. He loved pissing our dad off.

Lucas and I retreated to our own rooms. I just was listening to music and chatting to my friend Jessica when there was a knock at my door. I knew who it would be.

"Yes Dad? Come in.'

"How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously.

"You're consistent. You've come to apologize because you acted like a jerk.'

"I did overreact. I wouldn't say I acted like a jerk.'

"I would.' I sat beside him on the bed.

"Watch it!' he tickled me.

"Did you say sorry to Lucas? He was really pissed off.'

"Yeah he is waiting in the kitchen to drop you at Jason's on his way to Brooke's house.'

"What about Nathan?"

"I apologized to him too, but he is not keeping that appalling ring. He and Hayley already left.'

"You're a soft touch these days Dad!' I laughed and got up to leave.

"Before you go, I'm sorry about the fish incident. I totally respect that you are a vegetarian and I love that way that you stand up for what you believe in. You get that from your mother. But I do think, as an athlete, that you need to eat more protein.'

"I probably do.'

"And that whole tongue ring fiasco? Try not to remind your old man that his daughter is aware of stuff like that. Not good for the heart. Especially not in front of Deb, you know what she's like!'

"Yeah sorry about that.'

"That's it. Have a good night. Home by 10:30.'

"But it's almost 9:30 now Dad!'

"You better get going then hey?' I waved gently and headed to the kitchen. But found Lucas was already waiting for me in the car.

"Thanks for waiting.' Front seat! Yeah baby!

"After the way you treated Brooke tonight I should make you walk.'

"I barely spoke to her.' I avoided eye contact.

"It's more what you don't say than what you do.'

"What?!'

"You need to treat her better. Even if it's just for me. She means a lot to me and that should be enough for you to treat her well.'

"I'll try. But Luke, she's not you. Why couldn't you have gone out with Peyton, she is so much cooler!'

"She's not me and that's the point. She is so much fun to be around and she always makes me laugh. I need someone like her in my life.'

"Fun? Is that enough?"

"It is for me. Look I don't want to have to justify my relationship with Brooke to you every 3 minutes. Just do me a favor, and be nice.' He pulled up at Jason's house who was waiting out the front, already shooting hoops.

"What's going on with you and Jase anyway? He is a good guy. I approve.' He always went on about me and Jason.

"Oh shut up, nothing.' I kissed him on the cheek and went to join Jason. "Thanks for the lift!' I called out as he drove off.

Jason and I have been best friends since Junior High. I think we bonded initially over basketball. I just have always got along better with guys than girls. I hate bitchy girls so that group was not for me. Jason is just a great guy, but nothing romantic has ever even been an issue. Just best friends. He is not really my type. Not that I know what my type is. He takes basketball so seriously. I turned up thinking we might play some around the world and chat, but he had me running drills and shoot free throws. We played till about quarter past 10 and then he walked me home. I went straight up to my room and jumped into bed. I was way too excited to sleep though. Not because of the game, which usually gets me a little pumped. But because tomorrow night was actually happening!

I grabbed my cell and sent a message to the "Mystery boy" of my phonebook.

"I guess I'll be seeing to tomoz nite then ;)"

And with that I rolled over and tried to sleep.

I'm trying to establish characters still but if it seems boring action is coming up. Keith, Karen and Peyton are also coming up and of course, mystery boy. Hope you're enjoying it, but let me know! A lot more brucas and naley on the way, quite a bit of drama for both relationships. Coming up Vegas's party, Family lunch and the week and Keith and Karens. But please review!


	3. Saturday, When these open doors were

_Thanks for the review guys, much appreciated! They keep me going quicker. Hope you're enjoying the story let me know, keep reviewing. Next installment…._

**Chapter 3: Saturday, when these open doors were open ended.**

Saturdays were always the same in Tree Hill. Like people religiously went to their church on Sundays, people came to watch the Ravens on a Saturday. The Tree Hill Ravens were this towns pride and joy, our hope and claim to fame. When driving in to our dreary little town the sign that welcomes you reads "Tree Hill – Home of the Ravens." My team, the 'Wildcats', not so much. No matter that we too are undefeated and have overall better stats than the Ravens. When we play the stadium is basically only friends and family, but towards the last few minutes, knowing that the Ravens are playing after us it starts to fill up. By the time the Ravens actually play it is full. I guess it takes pressure off the girls and me, but it just doesn't seem fair.

I set an alarm for nine o'clock on a Saturday and only allow myself to push snooze once. I get up easier on weekends that weekdays, all kids do right? We know what lay ahead is better than school. Especially this Saturday, I get too see the man of my dreams twice. It seemed quiet as I make my way downstairs but then I remembered Dad and Deb were working this morning so they could make the games this afternoon. I found my brothers in the kitchen. Nathan already dressed in his basketball gear, shoes and all. Way too keen I thought. Lucas was still in what he slept in while he sat at the counter and read the paper. They were such a contrast.

"Morning Guys.' I said cheerfully enough.

Lucas smiled but was entrenched in whatever he was reading about. Isn't he always?

"Hey!' Nathan poured himself a juice, "Pumped for today or what?'

Or what I thought. "Oh yes Nate, Raring to go!' I said an unenthusiastically as possible. Lucas laughed behind the paper.

"What is wrong with you people? It's game day!'

"You know people who didn't know you were a tad psycho and saw you like this would be convinced you were on something.' I was serious.

"I'm just pumped!' he exclaimed. 'It's gonna be a great game, I can feel it.' It was always a great game for Nate. He could say that week after week and never be wrong.

"Whitey decided to bench you for the first 15 minutes based on your attitude on Thursday night practice so I expect a fantastic second quarter seeing you're missing so much of the first.' Nathan instructed.

"15 minutes?' I groaned loudly.

"It's ok, you can still dominate after 15 minutes!' he sympathized.

He thought I was upset with the fact that I'd miss 15 minutes of the game but that wasn't my concern. My Mom was. 5 minutes I would say I was nervous, 10 minutes I could say I wanted to watch for their game but 15 minutes she would know it wasn't my choice I was on the bench.

"You guys are getting me down. I know just what we need.' He left the room and Lucas and I both knew what was coming.

The gunshots blared from the lounge room stereo and the obscenities flew. Nathan loved rap music.

"I fuck with your soul like ether. Will teach you the king you know you! Not "God's son" across the belly! Lose, I prove you lost already!" He returned to the kitchen rapping along, hand actions included. Luke and I just laughed at him.

"Tell me this doesn't fire you up?' he stated rather than questioned.

"Must have been tough for you in the ghetto Nate?' Lucas always made fun of him for his musical taste.

"Yeah dawg! For shizzle.' I had no idea what I was going on with but I had to join in.

"Oh yeah sorry guys, I forgot. The music you guys listen to is far better than mine. Please go put yours on so we can all sit around together, cry and then slit our wrists.'

I laughed. 'Stereotype much?'

"Well I don't have to be black to enjoy rap!' he was right. But seriously, his moves were ridiculous.

"I'm going to grab a shower.' Lucas left, leaving me with Eminem himself.

"Do you want to go shoot some hoops?' he asked from the other room turning down his music. "You need to tune up your top shots.'

"I guess there's not much else to do. What time is my game?'

'Two. We've got plenty of time.'

"Yippee!' I said sarcastically. He laughed and we headed out to the driveway. About 10 years ago now, Dad got a court made after deciding he couldn't be bothered picking up at least one of his children from the river court after work each day. He the put a two hour a day limit on it because Nathan and Lucas would never come inside. Some things never change I guess, for Nathan at least. We played for about an hour, just shooting and talking, mainly trash. Nathan is great to hang out with; he is a lot of fun to just muck around with.

"Wow you suck!' he laughed as I missed my 3rd from the free throw.

"Thut up!' I imitated his swollen tongue from the night before, 'you sounded like daffy duck! And didn't look much better.' I said the last part quietly but so he heard.

"It looked hot! Besides it wasn't about appearance, it was about its mechanics.' He said with his usual goofy grin.

"Seriously, you're going to have to stop doing that. It makes me wanna puke!' I was serious.

"Oh c'mon! I was kidding.' He always laughed at his own jokes. Hayley found it endearing and I found it totally annoying.

"Do I share intimate details of my sex life with you? No, so I expect you to do the same.' I only said that to piss him off. His face said it all but before he could respond, "I can kid too!'

"Don't even kid about that though!' Nathan was more protective of me than Lucas, probably even dad too. I have totally different relationships with my brothers. Nathan is more, is fun the word? He is more like a general older brother. He is a sidekick to get into trouble with; we cover for each other, bag out each other but have each other's backs. We act like idiots together a lot of the time. When we fight its on. I say harsher things to him than I would ever say to anyone else and that goes both ways. But we get over it quickly, no grudges held. I like that with Nate, I always know what I'm getting. We just get each other. Always have. But then anything to do with boys and he becomes a raging psychopath.

"Nate, phone!' Lucas called from our parent's balcony overlooking the driveway/court. Nathan ran inside to take the call, which would be Hayley, no doubt.

"Lukey! Please come play with me!' I whined in my best annoying little sister voice.

"I'm in the middle of something Sam.' Probably reading.

"Please Luke, please!' I dragged out the last please.

He hesitated and then turned and groaned and I knew it meant he would come down. I usually get what I want out of him. Lucas and I had a different relationship than Nathan and I. More serious I guess would be one way to describe it. Deeper? Because I spend all my time with Luke and only half with Nate you would think I'd fight with Luke more but it's always been more Nathan. It's rare for Lucas and I to fight. But when we do fight it's a lot more serious than with Nate. If I say anything bad, it really hurts him and he can cut me so deep. We often don't talk for days and then have to have a really meaningful conversation to patch things up. He is, and always has been, almost a hero to me. I look up to him more than anyone. His advice is always the advice I will take. His opinions mean more to me than anyone else's, even when I don't agree with them. He always defends me when Mom or Deb or Dad get on my back, or if Nathan and I are fighting, he is always on my side. No matter what. He is just the best, you know?

"Only for 10 minutes or so though Sam, I've got to do some homework. You should be working on that poetry assignment too.' He was annoyingly fatherly sometimes though.

"Luke, do you realise I have four parents already?'

"I'm just saying, it's better to give yourself time than rush things.'

"You're going to help me with it right?'

"Yeah I should be able to.' He hit six in a row from the three-point line. "How about Sunday night?'

"Unless you're with Brooke, which is pretty much always.' I rolled my eyes.

"Ooohhhh I've just discovered the reason behind you're hatred, jealously.'

"How about the fact she kissed that asshole right in front of me when she suppose to be with you?" Thinking about it even pissed me off.

"Firstly you don't know the situation and secondly, I forgave her, so you should be able too.' He always defended Brooke too.

"I can't.'

"Let's just drop it.' He sounded annoyed.

"I just think you're too good for her is all.' I really did.

"Who aren't I too good for according to you? You don't like anyone I date!'

"Peyton.' I replied simply. I love Peyton.

"Drop that too!' There was always a spark there, but it is a sensitive subject. No idea what happened there.

"So anyway at the party tonight, are we going with you're dropping me and Jason at the movies? Coz he is meeting us here.'

"I think Dad and Deb are going out anyway. But I hate lying to them, organize it with Nate.'

"I will but if they ask you, we are being dropped at the movies and will be home by 10:30.' I instructed.

"No, 10.' He smiled.

"Whatever, are you dropping us home?"

"Either me or Nate will.' It would be Lucas for sure. Nathan would get trashed, especially if he won this afternoon.

Just as Lucas finished his sentence Nathan charged out from the house, took a pass and slammed the ball.

"You know Nate, if you make NBA and you take off during practice to talk to Hayley you will get dropped for being such a whippy!' He hated when I called him that and knowing his reaction I began to run across the lawn.

He chased me down and pinned me to the ground headfirst. He held my hands behind my back and grabbed whatever he found on the ground and out it in my hair; dirt, leaves and grass mostly. We were both laughing so hard. I kicked and screamed when I could but was laughing too much to make any serious attempt to get up. Not that I could anyway, from years of him doing this to me I knew my only savior was my dad yelling at him to let me go. With him nowhere insight I knew I was going to be covered in dirt. He found it all too amusing and was laughing too hard to even talk.

"You guys are idiots! I'm going inside.' Lucas laughed disconcerted and left me to be covered in dirt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, down by 2 with a minute to go, no way this is over. Aggressive, I want each of you to play aggressively. Don't let up. Play smart.' Whitey cautioned us during his last time out of the game. It had been a close game and I was almost dead. My 15 minutes rest at the start of the game was all I got and I was exhausted. Nate patted me on the back and winked at me. Time in. I knew what was expected of me.

We took the side. Tania took it to half court and saw me left. I took it to the top and passed it off to the lower key. It came back to me. 20 seconds and open I put up a three. Score. They took a side ball and my girls defended so well it was stopped at half court, just as the siren sounded. We all screamed and ran in to each other to celebrate. The feeling I get when we win is the reason I still play the game. Nothing is better. Whitey and Nathan stood and clapped while the crowd cheered. I looked up at my parents and they were beaming with pride. Nothing makes me happier than making them proud.

"That is why you're captain.' Whitely smiled as I walked off court and grabbed my drink bottle. Whitey was obviously pleased because it's very rare he will compliment anyone.

"Nice little sister, nice!' Nathan was excited.

I climbed the stairs to where my parents were sitting. My dad stood and embraced me tightly while my Mom did a little dance and looked like a complete loser.

"Great game sweetie!' Mom hugged me too.

"Thanks guys.' I smiled.

You were fantastic!' Keith grinned giving me a high five from next to my Mom.

"You played great Sammy.' Deb winked.

"Thanks.' I looked for Lucas but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Luke?'

"He didn't sit with us, Baby.' My dad looked around for him. "He was talking to Brooke out the front when we arrived.'

"More like arguing with Brooke.' Keith interjected.

"I'm going to grab a shower.' My good mood was ruined quickly. I walked down and grabbed my stuff and headed for the showers. I passed Peyton on the way to the showers.

"Great game Scott!' she ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Peyton.' I faked a smile.

"What's wrong?'

"Do you know where Lucas is?'

"I'd guess in the lock rooms getting ready for his game. You ok?"

"Yeah, I just got to take a shower.' All the girls were still celebrating when I walked into the locker rooms. But I was hardly in the mood anymore. I jumped in the shower and fumed at Luke in my head. 'How could he miss my game? And especially to fight with her! He never missed my games!'

I calmed down and waited outside the boy's locker rooms to wish Jason luck. I kissed him on the cheek when he entered the stadium and mouthed good luck. The poor guy looked like he was about to vomit. I made my way up to take a seat with my parents and watch the Ravens. And hopefully have a good perv on mystery boy, if Whitey gave him a go, which wasn't often.

"Sam!' I turned as my name was called. Lucas jogged over and wrapped his arms around my head. "Awesome game!'

"How would you know?' I replied bitterly, "Outside fighting with Brooke?' I turned and began to walk but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"You know how much it means to me for you to be here Luke!' I was trying to hold back tears. I don't know why I was suddenly so emotional.

He lent down to my level, "I was here the whole time, I didn't miss a second!'

I stared at him angrily.

"I promise.' He insisted.

I tried to hide it but I cracked huge smile, "Did you see my 3 pointer on the clock?"

"I saw it all, you were great! You're always great.' He kissed my head and shook his head. "You're becoming paranoid!' he went to join his team as I yelled good luck. I smiled again and went and sat between my Mom and Dad. I snuggled into my Dad. I felt on top of the world.

The Ravens didn't even look like losing. They were at least 15 points ahead of the other team the whole game. Nathan dominated, as usual and Lucas got at least 19 points. But the best part? Jason scored 11 and played amazing defense. He was glowing. I was so happy for him. The siren rang out and the whole stadium went crazy. Nathan bathed in his glory and team all lifted Jason in the air and the crowd went nuts. No one more than me.

I stuck around after almost everyone left. The boys always took so long to get out of the locker rooms; I think girls should lose that stereotype. Peyton, Brooke and Hayley were waiting with me.

"Nice game today Sam.' Brooke made an effort.

I smiled sincerely and thanked her. And I really meant it.

Peyton sat down next to me, "Sorted out whatever was upsetting you?' I nodded happily.

Finally Jake emerged from the rooms. "Oh girls, you shouldn't have all waited for me!' Jake is a great guy.

Peyton ran over and hugged him. I think they're just friends, for now anyway. I always tease her they'll end up married. Which means Lucas will lose his perfect match but if anyone else deserves someone as great as Peyton, its Jake.

"Just the girl I was after..' He said looking at me. I looked at him suspiciously, "I need you for some babysitting coming up, the 15th?'

"Whenever you need me Jake.' I loved looking after Jenny and tried to help Jake out whenever I could. He and Peyton left together.

Finally after what seemed like an hour Jason emerged, closely followed by my brothers. With a huge grin on my face I raced over to him and jumped into his arms.

"You were freaking amazing!' I cried out. He looked up gently and smiled and for the first time in forever he looked happy with himself. He carried me out of the stadium and we met my brothers and their respective girlfriends out in the car park. The girls told Jason how well he played while he blushed and I told my brothers the same. Just as we were leaving, the hottest man on the Raven's team emerged and winked at me as he got on his car and sped off. Could life get any better?

"Did he just wink at you?' Hayley whispered harshly.

"Who me? No!' I lied obviously. She simple laughed and shook her head. "You'll see tonight.' I called out to her as Lucas drove Brooke and I home.

_Ok guys, the party chapter is being worked on now so should be up soon enough! Who do you think mystery boy is! Guess and let me know! All will be revealed next chapter. Drama at the party!! Also coming up: trouble with Brucas, Naley must make a hard decision and more Scott action! But Review!!_


	4. Here's to the night

_Please review!_

**Chapter 4 – Here's to the night**

Choosing an outfit was always hard but I tried at least 14 different combinations for the party. It was even harder tonight than usual. The main objective was, of course to look good but I had to include other factors as well. Such as not being too dressy as my parents thought I was going to the movies but I couldn't be too casual cause I was going to a party, a senior party at that! At the same time I had too look hot, but not too hot because dad and my brothers wouldn't allow it. All the pressure almost brought me to tears a few times. It must have been one of my exaggerated groans that brought Lucas to my door.

"Need advice?'

"Not from you Luke!' I was frustrated enough.

"Maybe from Brooke?' he asked hopefully with a face that screamed please. Knowing I was desperate and Brooke always looked great I knew this was a good idea. But I wouldn't let him know it.

I pulled a disgruntled face; he took as it a yes and proceeded to get Brooke.

"Lucas says you would like some help?' she asked in her sweetest voice. If I didn't know any better I'd think she was a really innocent kinda girl. But I knew better.

But I was trying my hardest to make an effort for Lucas. "Yeah that would be great, thanks.'

She then spent the next five minutes reeling off all these supposed 'rules' about colors and patterns and all sorts of crap I'll never remember. I think she referred to these rules as fashion 101. I tuned out after 30 seconds of it. But she did work her magic and within two minutes or so she had an outfit lying on my bed that was perfect. It had been there the whole time but I didn't see it. She put together my white top to wear underneath my purple dressyish top with simple skinny leg jeans and black heels. She added my small greenish jacket. It looked hot and my excitement built. I thanked her excitedly, I almost wanted too hug her, but I didn't.

She seemed genuinely pleased and advised me to "accessorize with green, bag and jewelry as purple and green, you'll always be seen.' She left. I laughed at how strange the last 10 minutes were as I changed. I quickly did my make up knowing it was almost time to go. Not much though, at 15 my parents weren't too keen on make up. I took Brooke's advice and grabbed my green bag. I looked in the mirror and did my giddy little dance. This was it.

"Samantha!' My dad called from downstairs. I raced down and met him and Deb at the door.

"Wow sweetie, you look beautiful!' Deb smiled.

My dad looked up from his wallet and smiled. "Very nice Sam.'

"Thanks.' I tried to hide my excitement.

"We're going baby, we shouldn't be too late, we are just going for dinner.'

"You and Jason are going to the movies and will be home by 10, is that correct?' Deb seemed suspicious and I instantly felt sick.

"Yeah, that's right. Lucas or Nate will be dropping us at the movies and I think Jason's Mom will drop me home.' I hoped Nathan and I had the same story. I cursed myself for not checking with him.

"You're father and I are out, are you sure you don't want us to get you on the way home?'

"No, that's fine.' I thought I jumped on that too quickly. But she smiled and I knew I was in the clear.

"Boys!' Deb called upstairs.

"C'mon Deb, we better get going.' Dad seemed annoyed, "we have dinner reservations.'

"Hang on Dan, I just have to check in with the boys.'

Nathan appeared at the top of the stairs, "What mom?' he called down.

"Have fun tonight sweetie. Be safe and be home before midnight please.' It was more of a request than a command.

Before he could respond dad cut in, "Nathan, come down and speak to your mother, don't yell from the stairs please.' My Dad was often impatient.

Nathan walked down the stairs solemnly, 'We are celebrating a great win, can we make it one?'

"It's midnight Nathan.' Dad was firm. "Alright, now lets go Deb.' He opened the door to leave as Lucas came barreling down the stairs.

"What's up?'

"Honey, your father and I are just leaving now, have fun tonight. Be safe and be home by midnight.' Deb looked relieved now that she had told all three of us to be safe but have fun.

"Lucas, you and Nathan home at 12, I mean it. Not a minute later and drive safely, make sure your sister gets into the movie safely before you go.' Dad expected a lot of Lucas, I felt sorry for him at times.

"No worries dad. Have a good night.' He took his responsibilities as the older brother pretty seriously.

Dad took Deb's hand and they walked out the door, she tried to stick her head back in to say something but he pulled her out and shut the door. She was one of those obsessive parents, she watches way too much Dr Phil.

I guess Brooke was upstairs still getting ready and I knew Nathan was picking Hayley up on the way so all we were really waiting for was Jason.

"Dressing to impress or what?' Nathan teased.

"Maybe, probably not who you think though.' He looked at me strangely but before he could ask what I was on about the doorbell rang. It was Jason.

"Oh, wow. You look great.' He seemed shocked I was so done up. Guys have it so easy. He was in just jeans and a shirt and looked great.

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Mikey Jordan.' I smiled and let him in.

"I'll go see if Brooke is ready.' Lucas ran upstairs.

"I guess I'll see you guys there then, I better go get Hales. Cya later.'

"I'm so nervous!' I cried out, "but excited too!'

Jason just laughed, "You've lost the plot! It's just a party.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Lucas pulled up outside Vegas' house the party seemed to be in full swing. It was my first ever senior party and the differences between this party and our usual sophomore parties were evident already. There was some guy passed out on the lawn, a girl throwing up next to him and two girls making out near the front door in front of 6 or so guys who were cheering them on. Crazy. Lucas found a park and excitedly I went to get out of the car.

"Hang on!' he stopped me abruptly, 'Samantha, we have to go over some basic ground rules before we go in.'

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?' I became impatient quickly.

"At all times you're to be in my sight. Don't wander off anywhere.'

I rolled my eyes angrily, "Do you want me to hold your hand too?'

"No drinking, don't touch the stuff, definitely no smoking and if any drunken guy approaches you, ignore him until Nate or I intervene.'

'She'll be fine Lucas.' Brooke leaned in and kissed him.

"Lucas, let's just go please!' I was so eager to get into that party! As soon as we stepped out of the car the music was deafening. I immediately felt sorry for Vegas' neighbors. We walked into the house and it was just packed, we were pushing through people to get anywhere. It smelt disgustingly of smoke and something I couldn't distinguish. Lucas lead the way, Brooke held his hand and Jason and I followed them. He led us to out the back and I started to recognize people. Nathan and Hayley. Skills and Bevin. Jake, Junk, Fergie and Mouth. But not who I wanted to see.

"Wow, is that Sam?' Junk asked in mock horror. Hayley and Peyton ran over to me and seemed to be really surprised too.

"You look gorgeous!' Hayley exclaimed.

"Hell yeah you do!' Peyton was equally excited.

"Brooke's work.' I stated with a smile. I believe in giving credit where it's due.

The group continued to stare. "Am I usually so ugly and boring that this is such a big deal?' I asked everyone acting insulted. I guess I should try and be a bit more glamorous from day to day. Instead of the usual jeans and t-shirt look.

They all laughed, didn't bother answering and started chatting amongst themselves again. Jason turned to me and smiled sympathetically. We stood around for like 10 minutes still taking everything in. I was still excited. Nathan gave Jason and beer and I didn't bother protesting.

"You're the new Raven huh?' Both Jason and I spun around to see who was asking. Juliet Spindler, the bitch of the juniors stood in front of the two of us, with her bitchy group right behind her. 'You played a great game.' Her obvious flirting was making me feel sick.

"Hey thanks. I'm Jason, this is my best friend Sa..' He was cut short.

"I know who you are Jason and you know me right? Juliet, Juliet Spindler, up coming cheerleading captain?'

"Yeah I've seen you at our games I think.' Jason was so oblivious to her.

"Just think Jason, in a year I'll be the captain of the cheerleaders and you'll be captain of the Ravens. You know what that means right?' He shook his head.

"We'll have to hook up.' She giggled flirtatiously and played with his collar.

"Or not.' I interjected. "Jason's not into girls like you.' Jason tried to silence me with his under breath talking and nudges but I was not feeling her at all.

"Girls like me? The hot popular ones?'

"No, sluts.' I said as plainly as possible. Her group gasped. By this time all of my brothers' group were listening in.

"Sam!' Jason cried out.

"Obviously if he hangs out with you.' She said confidently like she had won.

"So instead of defending that fact that you're a slut, you instead reinstate my dignity and respect for myself? Stick to cheerleading, genius.'

Brooke walked over 'I'm actually this years cheerleading captain and I get to choose next years and that right there,' she said pointing to me 'is my boyfriends sister.'

Not knowing what to say but knowing she had lost she and her loser friends walked off bitchily.

"Schooled! Don't mess with a Scott!' Skills cheered half trashed.

Lucas came over and gave me his angry stare, "I didn't think I had to include no starting fights in that rule list but just so we're clear, it's a definite rule.'

"She asked for it.' Brooke nodded at Lucas and he transferred his stare onto her. Jason grabbed another beer and walked off. I followed him.

"What Jase?' what's wrong?' I knew what was wrong. He just kept walking.

"Jason!' I was struggling to keep up with him in my heels.

"You didn't need to do that!' he finally stammered looking at the ground. "She was being friendly.'

"Being friendly is her problem Jason, she's a slut.'

"Sam, she was being nice!' he was pretty pissed at me.

"Have you ever noticed that she's never been friendly to you before? But as soon as you play well she is all over you?'

"Whatever, I don't get you.' He stormed off. I was gob smacked. Jason never got mad at me. If we ever fought it was usually me being a bitch but I'd be over it by the next day and things returned to normal. I felt like shit. I made my way back outside to where everyone was.

"What was the first rule?' Lucas boomed as he stormed over to me as soon as I came into sight.

"Lucas, leave me alone! I'm not doing anything wrong.' I was clearly upset and he walked off throwing his hands in the air.

I sat on a bench on the verandah and mopped. I didn't get much time to wallow in my self-pity as my slightly intoxicated brother took a seat next to me.

"You're going to have to make your move soon or you'll lose him.'

"Nathan, please just leave me alone.'

"It's true. Take my advice. I've been there. Hayley, I had her on a string for a while too but then I realized I could lose her and I didn't want to loser her.' He laughed at himself like it was funny but nothing he was saying had any comical effect that I could see. Must be the alcohol I thought.

"She….she completes me!' he said pounding his fist on his chest.

"Thanks for the advice Jerry, but please just leave me be.' I got up and headed into the kitchen to see if I could grab myself some alcohol. But instead found something I wasn't looking for. The guy I was hanging to spend this night with for so long, the guy who would make all my dreams come true, the guy who would turn this sucky night around.

There he was. With Juliet. The two of them going at it on the kitchen bench like no one else was around. That prick. I finally understood all those Lionel Ritchie songs. I ran. Smashing into whomever got in my way. I tried to hold in the tears but my makeup had run all down my face before I got to the door. I ran out the front and down the road until I couldn't hear any traces of a party. I sat and cried. How could he? And with her? This night I looked forward to for so long was suddenly becoming the worst night of my life.

I looked at my clock, 9:30. I had cried for 20 minutes straight. I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I knew I had to get back to the party. I just knew I had to pull myself together just enough to get home and into my room. Then I could fall apart. I walked coyly back towards the house. But I couldn't seem to bring myself to go inside. I messaged Lucas. **'Hey Luke. I'm out the front.'** It took Lucas the whole of 2 minutes to meet me.

"Where the hell have you been?' he demanded.

At the sight of my older brother on whom I often depended on to make things better I burst out crying again.

"Sam? What's happened?' His anger turned to concern as he embraced me.

'Luke,' I spat out in between sobs, 'I just want to go home.'

"Are you ok though? Is everything ok?' Although I wanted to explode with how shit a night it had been I nodded solemnly.

Brooke and Mouth approached. After a minute or so, I again composed myself. I always felt better once I had a good cry.

"I have to take Sam home.' Lucas told Brooke.

"Luke, Nathan is gone out the back. Passing out and chucking.' Mouth informed with a concerned stare.

Lucas exhaled loudly and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm ok Luke. Help Nathan. I'm ok.' I said as earnestly as possible.

"Sure?'

"Promise. I'll be fine.' But it might take a while I thought.

"I'm heading home now Luke, I'll drop Sam home if you want.' Mouth was one of my brother's best friends.

Luke looked to me and I nodded.

"Thanks Mouth. I appreciate it.' He stepped toward me and pulled me in for a hug. "Everything will be ok. I'll be home soon. We'll sort this out.'

I almost started crying again but held it in as I followed Mouth to the car. I turned to see Lucas and Brooke watching us leave. Lucas looked as hurt as me and Brooke didn't look much better.

I suddenly felt a sudden urge. I ran back to them and threw my arms around Brooke. 'Thanks for everything. I'm so sorry.' I turned and chased Mouth. Got in his car and we left.

It was a fairly awkward drive home. Mouth tried to start a few meaningless conversations, mainly about basketball and school but gave up after I gave him one word grunted answers.

We pulled up outside my house.

"You look really beautiful tonight Sam.' He said timidly. "You always do.'

I smiled.

"I don't know what happened tonight. But I can see that you're hurting, and I speak from experience here, it won't be the last time. People are going to hurt you. It's life. Especially life in High school. But one thing that gets you through times when you're hurting is having people around that love you. People that don't hurt you. You need those people. Sam, I know it might not be much of a help to you now, but if you ever need me, I'll be one of those people. I want to be that guy for you Sam. I will never hurt you, Never.'

I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing, just stared at this guy in front of me who just made me feel amazing for the first time of the night.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know what to say.' He seemed embarrassed and he fumbled his keys.

"Mouth, that was perfect.' I hugged him tightly. 'Perfect.'

I got out of the car and closed the door. "Thanks Mouth.' I whispered. "You made my night.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was about 11'oclock when Dad crept into my room. I pretended I was fast asleep, still in my party clothes. He tucked me into bed and kissed me on the head. I had spent the last hour thinking, but not crying. Not once. I was still upset about Jason but as for assface himself, I was so over him. Mouth made me realise I didn't need anyone like him in my life. I snuggled into my pillow thinking myself lucky for all the people I had in my life that loved me.

I must have drifted off to sleep, as I felt woken when small little bangs sounded from my window. At first frightened I quickly realized what the familiar sound was. I rushed over to my window and opened it. Jason stood beneath my window.

"Oh Jason! I'm so sorry!' I half whispered, half yelled down to him.

"I'm sorry, I was the one who overreacted.' He said softly back.

"No, it was totally on me Jase. I'm sorry.'

"Why are you so sorry? It's not you to be sorry!' he smiled for the first time of the conversation as he climbed up the lattice and drain pipe. He was an old pro at it by now.

"I saw my life without you tonight and it sucked. I never want to do anything to upset you.' I hugged him hard as he reached my window.

"Same here.' He hugged me back. "I gotta get home before anyone realizes I left. I just had to make things right.'

"Thanks. You mean a lot to me Jason.'

"How was your night anyway? How did you go with your dream boat?'

"Shit night, terrible with him but Mouth drove me home, what would you think of me and Mouth? I got the feeling he wasn't against the idea.'

"God you move on quick!' he laughed as he climbed down the lattice, "I guess whatever makes you happy.'

"Night.' I whispered as he disappeared into the darkness. I felt so much better. I climbed back into bed and smiled to myself.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes later that my door squeaked open. "You alright?'

"Lucas, I love you.' My feel good mood wasn't going to waste.

"I love you too. I take it that you're ok?'

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for tonight. How is Nate?'

"He'll be fine.' He sat on my bed and exhaled loudly. "You know what sucks?"

"What?" I sat up.

"The fact that you're only 15 and it's all just beginning. I got a glimpse of it tonight and I don't know if I can last.'

"What are you on about?' I had no idea.

"You, growing up. Getting hurt. It killed me to see you like that. It killed me to know a guy can do that to you already.'

"How did you know it was a guy?' I was surprised.

"I just knew. Who was it?" I hesitated.

"C'mon, tell me!' He smiled warmly.

"Promise you won't tell Nate?'

"Just tell me!'

"Tim.'

"Tim, as in Tim Smith?'

"Yeah. He was messaging me all week telling me to come to the party and then when I saw him there he was hooking up with that Juliet slut.'

"You liked Tim Smith?'

"I guess I was more flattered.'

"Oh Jesus!' he shook his head, "It's worse than I thought. If you're going to go for guys like that, I know I won't make it.'

"Shut up!'

"Seriously, I try to let you do your own thing, but, I'm sorry no one like Tim Smith will be permitted.'

"I've learned from my mistakes.'

"The scary part is you have a lot more learning to do. Trust me. I don't think you're ready for the senior parties just yet either. I'll let you get some sleep; it's late. Good night.' He stood and left whispering 'Tim Smith' to himself in horror.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself again. It turned out to be a pretty good night. Eventful, but things ended well. Tim Smith? What was I thinking? Nathan would go nuts when he found out. And I knew he would find out. Oh well. I didn't even feel bad for Tim. Should I? I did learn things tonight, which my Mom would have said made it worthwhile. Mainly I learnt that Lucas was right, I'm not quite ready for their world yet. I think I'll enjoy my innocence for just that little bit longer. I also learnt Brooke isn't as bad as I thought, Jason is better than I thought and Mouth is, well hot. It's amazing how you can see things so differently when you really look at things. With thoughts of Mouth's words ringing in my head, I drifted off to sleep peacefully.

_Hope you enjoyed that Readers! Shocked or expected? Let me know. I love the reviews, please keep them coming. As you can see they get me writing quicker to please you all. Special thanks to Patto, OTHlover04 and Tia. Do you guys reckon its more drama or humor or general? I had no idea._

**Coming up Next: Sunday lunch/Week at Karens n Keiths. Nate finds out too.  
**

**Coming soon: More Mouth, More Juliet, More Jason drama, trouble with Brucas and an upset for Naley! Parents go away soon too, should be fun!**


	5. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

_Bit of a filler chapter…was going for too long so made it its own chapter….review the story if you are reading it please!_

**Chapter 5: Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

Sunday was my favorite day of the week. A day of rest. It always begins with a sleep in until about 10. Dad and Deb don't believe in staying in bed all day, they say unless you're sick it's lazy and a waste of a day. I don't disagree but I don't particularly care either, I wouldn't mind a wasted day here and there. We aren't woken forcefully like other days though, it was more subtle on Sundays. Music played loudly after 10 or Deb would suddenly decide that the carpet of the hallway between our rooms needed a vacuum. It was hard to miss their hints. The few extra hours of sleep wasn't the only thing I loved about Sunday. It's also 'tag team' day, or the day Lucas and I moved between parents. The transition was always marked by a lunch at whosever house we were switching too and it was the only time all week my whole family were together. Lucas and Nathan saw the lunch as more of an inconvenience these days and I played along, but secretly I always looked forward to Sunday lunch.

I woke up earlier than usual on this particular Sunday mornings, showered and dressed before 9. You know when you just wake up happy? I don't know if its because you have a good dream or what, but you almost wake up smiling? It was a very rare occurrence for me but that's how I started this Sunday. I went downstairs to scope what was happening. The house seemed dead quiet and after searching most rooms I found a note on the fridge from Deb saying she had gone shopping. Just as I started to wonder where that left my dad, I heard the front door go. I ran in to greet him;

"Morning Dad!' I smiled perkily. He had obviously just gone for a run.

"My Baby Girl!' He is always in the best mood after any sort of exercise. Deb often jokes it is the best time to ask him for something. He jogged over to me once he had taken off his shoes, next thing I knew I was over his shoulder.

"Dad! You're all sweaty! Yuck!' I whined loudly, "Dad!'

"Scott drives around his opponents with amazing skill and precision, he see's the basket and goes for the drive..' He commentated while he ran through the lounge and around all the furniture.

"Dad! Put me down!' I yelled slapping his back. I knew what was coming and braced myself.

"Dan Scott, the best basketballer that Tree Hill has ever seen puts up the shot!' With that I was pretty much thrown into the recliner backwards which reclined under the force that I hit it.

"Scores!' He threw his hands in the air dong a victory lap of the lounge.

"Dad, you have lost the plot!' I laughed.

"C'mon kid, you use to love that when you were little!'

"No, I never did!' I contested.

"Well it was the boys then, but you're the only one I can still lift.' We both laughed as he sat on the floor and started doing stretches. "Those were the days!' he mock sighed.

"When you could throw the boys on the recliner?' I asked surprised.

"Yeah that too, but the days when I was the best basketball player that Tree Hill ever saw weren't all that bad either.'

"Oh poor old soul, pining for the glory days!' He laughed. "Do you ever miss it?' I asked seriously.

"Sure I do. But to watch it live on through my three kids is enough for me these days.' He smiled reminiscently. "Besides I haven't been the best player in this town since Nate and Lucas could dribble a ball. You would have given me a run for my money too!'

"As long as you can admit it!'

"How was the movie last night?' He asked offhandedly.

"Average.' I cringed at myself, 'How was dinner?'

"Good actually. It's nice spending time with Deb one on one. We've both been too busy lately.' He paused pensively for a moment. "You were in early? I came in to say goodnight and you were fast asleep.'

"I was beat.' I hated lying. Especially to dad.

"The boys were in late, only 15 minutes or so but I did say 12. Deb was worried. I'll have to have a word with them.'

"You were awake?'

"Deb doesn't sleep unless you're all home or accounted for. I was sleeping like a baby. She woke me at midnight to say they weren't home and we heard them come in at about quarter past 12. Nathan was stumbling up the stairs and Lucas was trying to keep him quiet.' He sighed loudly, "I hoped Nathan's phase of getting drunk and being an idiot would have passed by now. Unfortunately he is more like me than I had hoped. Lucas luckily is more like you're mother, sensible. Thankfully because I couldn't deal with two of them.'

"What about me?'

He hesitated briefly. "At the moment you're a mix. Stubborn and obnoxious like me at times, but you can also be sweet and independent like you're Mom.' He got up. "I've gotta have a shower.'

"So what made you get over the idiotic stage?" I asked as he headed to the stairs.

"You're Mother.' He smiled and jogged up the stairs. Mom has always told us that Dad was a real ass in high school. Really selfish and arrogant. She says he really grew up when he found out he was going to be a father. He became a new man. I honestly can't imagine him being like that. Maybe because I don't want to see him as anyone less than my dad now, whom I adore.

I sat and watched TV for a while. It reminded me why I slept in on Sundays. Absolutely nothing on. I stuck with MTV. The rumors of a 'Fall Out Boy' tour pleased me, as they are my favorite band. I know what you're thinking, 'you and everyone else', right? Well I liked them before they were 'cool!' Peyton introduced me to their EP years ago and I loved them instantly. She is amazing at finding hot underground music.

I heard Deb pull into the driveway and decided I'd help her with bringing in the groceries. My dad obviously shared my sentiments and met me at the front door. We dumped the bags in the kitchen and starting putting everything away as Deb took a seat at the counter and exhaled as if to say her job is done.

"I hate grocery shopping!' she exclaimed. She quickly perked up, "Oh Dan! I saw Jenny Ryan at the shop, Peter's mom. She said Peter came home at four o' clock last night, drunk as a skunk.' She looked at my dad for a shocked reaction but got nothing. "Aren't we lucky our kids are responsible!' she exclaimed.

"Very Lucky!' he retorted silencing me with his eyes. "Sam, its almost 10, can you please go wake you're incredibly responsible brothers up. I need to talk to them.'

"I know they were late, but only 15 minutes, not 4 hours and drunk as skunks!' Deb defended them as I ran upstairs. I heard music from Lucas' room so I decided on going there first.

"Hey Luke!' I fell back onto his bed. He was on his computer.

"Morning.' He sounded tired.

"Dad wants to see you in the kitchen.' He turned to me for an explanation. "About your 15 minutes lateness.'

He groaned.

"Brooke was cool last night.' I said sheepishly.

"Glad you approve.' He smiled, "Finally.'

I quickly changed the subject; "Deb saw Pete's Mom shopping and she said Pete was wasted and got home at like 4 and Deb was all like 'Our kids are so good, not like that.' I imitated her badly.

Lucas laughed quietly; "She came out last night when she heard us come home and she saw Nathan, who was so obviously smashed, he was tripping up the stairs and he just told her he had hurt his ankle. No questioned asked, she went back to bed.'

"Rose tinted glasses much? Dad knows anyway.' I turned to leave. "Hey Luke, what's the worst thing ever when you have a hang over?'

"Light and loud noises.' He didn't hesitate.

I burst into Nathan's room turning the lights on and pumping his stereo. I ran around his bed clapping my hands as loudly as possible. He put a pillow over his head and made progressively louder calls of 'shut up'. Knowing I was getting to him I kept it up, louder and louder, I edged towards the door and began flicking the light switch off and on. Suddenly he jumped up put of bed, with my heart racing I bolted to the kitchen as fast as I could, praying dad was still there. Nathan was obviously handicapped from his drinking the night before because usually he pounces at me on the stairs but not today. I ran straight into the kitchen with him at my heels.

"Come here you little shit!' he chased me around the counter.

"Enough!' My dad sat at the counter unfazed, thinking that 'enough' was going to work but Nathan was mad and I knew better.

"Dad! Help me!' I whined as I stopped in the middle of the counter with Nathan directly across from me.

"That's right, cry to Daddy!' he launched at me across the counter.

"Alright enough!' Dad boomed this time, still not enough. Nathan went left and I ran too heading into the lounge.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!' he wasn't joking, I was officially a bit worried now. I ran around the sofas and coffee table and he followed. I finally had a sofa between us and we stood their looking at each other waiting for the next move.

Dad followed us in from the kitchen; I'm going to kick both you're Asses in minute!' I ran to him convinced while Nathan continued. "Nathan, if you touch her, you're in for it.' Dad warned sternly with his hands resting on my shoulders. I was tempted to stick out my tongue, but restrained myself from it, knowing the consequences.

"I want to talk to you in the kitchen.' Dad told him in a calmer but equally stern voice. Nathan gave me a filthy look then retreated to the kitchen, just as Lucas made his way into the lounge.

"Pop! It's Sunday morning, what's all the yelling about?" he laughed.

Dad snapped out of his grumpy mood straight away and cracked a huge grin, "Follow me.' Lucas and dad always seemed to have a certain understanding that Nathan and I weren't a part of. It was a different relationship with the two of them, less parental.

Being the concerned sister that I am I followed them too and took a sat on the back bench behind my dad while the boys sat on the counter stools in front of him. Nathan buried his face in his arms.

"Good night last night Nate?' Dad asked but before Nathan could answer, "how many beers did you have?'

Nathan looked up, he knew he was busted, "Sorry Dad.'

"Yeah, Well because your mother is spared the trauma of knowing what an idiot her son was last night, I'm going to spare you the consequences, this time. But I promise you this – next time it will be more than your head that hurts.' They exchanged a knowing glance and then Dad called loudly for Deb. She joined us with her arms folded, her tough guy routine.

"Before we hear this, does Sam really have to be here?' Nathan ruins everything!

"Sam this doesn't really concern you, you might want to go and pack your things for your Moms, we are leaving soon.' Deb, as usual took Nathan's side.

"It does too concern me! I want to get some observational learning in, you know? So I can learn from their mistakes?' I tried but gave up quickly as my dad just pointed at the door. I left knowing Nathan was grumpy and could easily turn his current misdemeanor lecture into a lying and going to a senior party one for me.

I opted not to listen at the door and instead decided to waste time on the Internet. Myspace and msn are the best places to be when you've got nothing better to do. My friend Jessica was on msn, as she always is on a Sunday, to catch up on weekend gossip. I told her all about the night before events and we had a real bitch about Juliet and how much of a whore she is. I know I usually prefer to hang out with the boys, but nothing beats a bitching session with the girls.

Half an hour or so later I was called and told we were leaving. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the front.

"What's the verdict?' I asked Deb who was the only one not yet in the car.

"They are not to go anywhere tonight.' She said satisfactorily.

I laughed, "Grounded on a Sunday night? Wooo, don't you think that's a bit harsh?' I was clearly being sarcastic, but seeing it was only 15 minutes it was too harsh, in my opinion. Deb just rolled her eyes at me and got in the car. She has finally gotten use to my sarcastic remarks and learned not to make a big deal of them. Thank God. I ran into the garage and grabbed my BMX bike, which was originally Nathan's. It's blue and green and retro as hell. I love it to pieces. It's my most used mode of transport around town when I can't be assed waiting around for a lift, plus I hate walking. I jumped on and raced my dad out of the drive. I always rode my bike to my opposing parents on the Sunday, that way it was at whomever's house I was at.

Dad's house was on one side of Tree Hill, the rich side, while my Mom's house was right near the main street. It was about a 20-minute walk, 10 minute ride and 5 minute drive between them. Although I rarely ever beat the rest of my family between houses I still always tried, being competitive was unquestionably a Scott trait. The only times I have ever one was when Keith was driving, Lucas told me he often stops on the side of the road and waits 5 minutes. I peddled as fast as I could go and took all the short cuts but as I pulled into Mom's driveway I knew it wasn't good enough.

"Close.' Dad smiled sympathetically as he grabbed a bottle of wine of out the boot and made his way inside following the others.

"Samantha!' a voice yelled from the garage. Knowing whom it was and what it concerned I quickly tried to duck behind my dad's car in the driveway.

"Ho many times do I have to tell you? Honestly?' he marched towards me angrily and as I looked up he stood over me. "Where is your damn helmet?'

"Keith, only losers wear helmets come on!' Wrong answer.

"No, only losers with no regard for their lives don't wear helmets!' he grabbed the bike from me and wheeled it away, "Next time I have to tell you, you lose the bike.' With Keith it was always 'next time.' Such a contrast from my Mom.

"What a pleasant welcome home!' I said resentfully under my breath and made my way to the door. Luckily my Mom was more welcoming and hugged me tightly at the door. The house smelt great and made me instantly hungry. My Mom was the best cook. Lucas and I often teased Nate and Dad saying that they had to fast for two weeks on Deb's food until they could go all out at Mom's. If you saw the way those two ate on a Sunday at my Mom's you'd believe our theory.

I dumped my stuff in my room and took a quick look around. I loved this room. Mom let us do up our own rooms and every inch of this room was me. I had a wall of photos of all my friends and family on various occasions, all with funny captions Lucas and I had made up, funnily enough most make fun of Nate. The wall behind my bed was a huge portrait of Jim Morrison that Peyton painted for me, the opposite wall was dedicated to basketball including a mini ring and all my awards and trophies either on or against it and my final wall was plain white with the word "imagine' written in simple black right in the middle. I really liked that word. Lucas' room at Mom's was awesome too. Although Mom's house was a lot smaller than Dads, it was also more homely and welcoming. My room at my dad's had a TV, DVD player, Internet access and a great computer but it was boring. Deb wouldn't let us do anything to the walls, so they remained boring brown with ugly prints hanging on them.

I joined everyone else in the lounge and once again was the third wheel, Mom and Deb in the kitchen, Dad and Keith watching ESPN and the boys playing playstation. I sat at a stool at the bench of the kitchen. You know how I said I loved switching houses? The feeling wares off after 3 minutes.

"Mom, how long till lunch is ready?' I asked impatiently.

"Half an hour.'

"Can I go to Jason's for a while?'

"No.' My mother was not someone I set out to argue with, it was always a last resort. I went into my room, closed the door and turned on some music. It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes later that I was rudely interrupted.

"TIM SMITH!' Nathan pushed open my door angrily.

I jumped up startled. "What?' I acted innocent.

"You and Tim Smith?'

"Nothing happened Nathan.'

"Well something did, tell me what!'

"It doesn't concern you, nothing happened.'

"Will it concern dad? Cause unless you tell me right now what went on, I'll be telling him that not only were you at a senior party last night, you were planning on hooking up with a senior guy and Tim Smith at that!'

Knowing I was beaten I quickly relayed the story of the innocent flirting, the messages and then the incident at the party. He stood over me staring blankly for a few seconds after I had stopped talking.

"I've got to go.' Nathan turned and left my room.

"Nathan!' I called after him just as Lucas appeared in the doorway. I gave Lucas an angry stare. Nathan kept walking. I followed him though the lounge calling after him. The parents all turned and watched him walk out the front door.

"Nathan!' Dad said worriedly getting up from the couch, "Where is he going?'

I said nothing and followed him outside. "Nate, please don't do this!'

"Nathan!' Dad stood next to me on the porch. "Come back here now!'

"I'll be back soon.' He called and disappeared down the street.

My dad turned to me wanting answers, but I didn't have any I was willing to give. I knew where he was going but I couldn't tell dad that, or why. Lucas joined us.

"You're an idiot Lucas!' I went back inside and headed to my room making sure the door slammed.

"What the hell is going on?' I heard Dad asked bemused at the whole performance.

_What is going on? You'll see next chapter…. which should come soon…I've been stuck on this one for a while coz I've been away. Hope your enjoying my story…please review if you are reading it. I know there are a lot of u reading not reviewing…please! Thanks 4 reading anyway!_

**Coming up next: the actual lunch (finally) and some sam/lucas moments**

**Then later: Luca Brooke/Peyton, Naley, Deb and Sam have it out, parents go away…and yeah, lots more casual family stuff!**


	6. I So Hate Consequences

Ok guys, told you the next chapter was coming up! How do you like that, within 24 hours. Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know! Thanks for all the reviews guys. Love em, keep em coming, they keep me writing.

Chapter 6: I So Hate Consequences

After the door slam, as expected, I had company. Lucas was first;

"I didn't tell him Sam, his phone rang and then next thing I knew he was yelling at you!'

Mom followed;

"Excuse me young lady, I have no idea what is going on but under no circumstances do you slam that door! Got it?'

Then Dad; "Someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on!'

As the three of them presented themselves at my door telling me 3 different things I suddenly felt an incredible surge of guilt. Dad started to address Lucas about what was happening, Mom kept going on about slamming doors to me and Keith and Deb soon joined us in my bedroom, which now looked overly cluttered. Keith looked dazzled and Deb just wanted to know what was happening.

"Samantha!' Dads patience was over, "Tell me what is going on!' He yelled at me and I hated him yelling at me.

With all eyes on me I almost whispered; "Nathan's gone to hit Tim Smith.' I looked at the ground quickly.

"What! Why?' Deb was gob smacked. My Dad threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"What the hell has gotten into that boy lately? He getting away with too much, He is gonna cop it when he gets back.' Dad straight away went to blame Nathan.

But my Mom knew I had something else to tell. "Samantha?'

"It's my fault, it has nothing to do with Nathan.' I burst out with dramatically. Silence. While everyone looked on I explained the whole story. Without taking a breath I explained the messages and the lying to them, the going to the party and whatever else I felt that I needed to confess. I looked up as I finished, Keith crept out of the room quickly and I desperately wanted to be him at that moment. My Mom stood with her arms crossed switching angry glances between Dad and me. Lucas looked concerned and my Dad looked like his head was about to explode with his wide eyes and red face. But no one said anything in what seemed like forever.

"I know it doesn't fix anything, but I'm really sorry.'

"Well sorry doesn't really cut it this time Sam.' Deb spoke up from the back.

"Samantha, how could you lie like that?' My Mom joined in the disappointment.

"I know. I'm sorry.' What else could I say? I felt sick to my stomach. Dad was still just staring at me angrily, almost like he couldn't believe it. I knew the fact that I was his baby girl wasn't enough this time.

"Dad, I'm sorry I lied to you.'

"Me too.' He said angrily, "But if you think you're sorry now, wait until I'm finished with you.' His threats were not uncommon but this one wasn't empty. He turned to Lucas. "And you? I expected so much more from you! Letting your sister get herself into a situation so obviously over her head!'

Before Lucas could say anything I butted in; "Dad, don't blame Lucas, or Nathan, it's all on me.'

"You're in enough trouble without talking back Samantha!' he yelled and I flinched.

"What do you have to say for yourself Luke?' he demanded.

"Dan, it's hardly Lucas' fault.' Mom was right.

"He could have stopped it!' he tried to lower his voice.

"Let's deal with this after lunch.'

"Good Idea Deb! We will all enjoy our family lunch, then we can sit down and sort this out after we have all calmed down.' Clearly Mom was referring to my dad who was obviously fuming. He accepted the request and left my room, Deb followed him, and I hoped it was to calm him down.

"Thanks Mom.' I tried.

"Oh don't thank me yet, you are in sooo much trouble!' she shook her head and left too.

Lucas and I exchanged glances. He looked more worried than me and I was officially shitting myself.

"Sorry Luke.' He sighed heavily and led me to the table by my shoulders. "This should be fun.' I whispered.

We all took our usual seats around the table and it was pretty tense. Nathan's absence was evident as was my dad's anger as I sat next to him. I felt his livid glance burning through my cheek but I remained focused on my plate.

"Who wants to say Grace?' Keith tried to lighten the mood. When no one volunteered he took the job upon himself and focused his thanks on the practice of making mistakes and forgiveness. Unfortunately no one saw the joke but I loved him for it anyway.

Sunday lunch, which is usually a loud, laughing, fun affair was now a very quiet event in which mainly consisted of Deb, Mom and Keith talking about the state of Tree Hill tourism. Riveting. Lucas and Dad only joined in occasionally, when spoken to. I remained silent.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the porch and we all focused our attention to the front door. Nathan slipped in. He looked up to find all six pairs of eyes upon him.

"Sorry, I'm late.' He joined us at the table, "Sorry Karen.' Mom smiled at him.

"That's all you've got to say for yourself son?" Dad was still pissed.

"Yeah pretty much.' He seemed confused.

"He knows Nate.' I spoke up. He now understood the hostility and nodded his head.

"I guess I should say he deserved it then hey?' He looked straight at Dad confidently.

Before my dad could express himself Deb quickly interjected; "We are doing this after lunch Nathan.'

The rest of lunch progressed much the same as it began. Deb brought up that she and Dad wanted to go on a long weekend holiday the weekend after next and asked if Mom and Keith were up for 'babysitting' that weekend. Turns out Mom and Keith already had plans to have a break in Savannah the same weekend. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, Lucas, Nate and I could fend or ourselves for a weekend. But my dad coldly remarked he wasn't comfortable with that arrangement, seeing as he didn't feel he could trust his children.

I finished picking at my potatoes and asked to be excused.

"Go sit in the lounge.' Mom instructed.

"Take advantage of your ability to sit because you won't be able to for a while.' It was hard to love my Dads quick wit at times like this. I doubted he would follow through with the threat though, he hadn't spanked me in over a year and by now surely I was too old. But then he did belt Nathan a few times last year and he was 16. But he wouldn't hit me with a belt. I didn't think. I took a seat in the lounge and almost prayed I was right.

I was soon joined with a brother either side of me as we all awaited the incoming doom. Keith sat on the arm of the couch we shared while Deb and my parents all took separate armchairs.

"Ok well, Sam, if you have anything you want to say for yourself before we yell at you feel free.' I usually loved my Moms honesty.

"I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry. To Deb and Dad mainly for lying but also to Nate and Luke, coz I put them in a crap position. I really am sorry. I know I did the wrong thing. But I won't sit here and make up excuses for why I did it, there aren't any. I just got a bit big for my boots for a while I guess.' That was all I had in my defense really.

My Dad then took the floor and ranted and raved about not only my sneakiness and dishonesty but also the 'irresponsibility' of Lucas and Nathan. Deb tried to address Nathan's absence and obvious assault on Tim Smith, but that wasn't my dad's concern. Better Nathan than him he remarked at one point. My mom then had a brief disagreement with Dad about punishing the boys. Mom said it was solely on me. Deb joined in and finally he gave up on the idea. But that still left me.

"You're grounded indefinitely.' He stated matter of factly.

"You can't do that Dan, you have to give her a proper amount.' Mom was the expert at groundings.

"A year.'

"Daniel!' Deb and Mom both sighed at the same time. "Be realistic.' Mom added.

"3 weeks.' I hoped they would keep bartering for me but they nodded. 3 weeks! I thought to myself, way too long! What was I going to do with myself for three weeks!

"Phone and ipod now, then you can go to your room.' I handed over my prize possessions to my Mom and made my way to my room cursing myself for opening my mouth in the first place. I lay on my bed and stared at my four walls as I tried to think of as many activities I could that didn't require electricity to amuse myself. Groundings at my Moms were a lot harsher than my Dads. No phone calls, anything which requires electricity or batteries and no leaving my bedroom or going anywhere but school and basketball. Dad was more; 'just don't leave the house.'

An hour passed and it was enough, I felt my brain go slightly insane. Deb appeared at my door to say goodbye and left me with the thought that she loved me, 'just not my behavior.' Too much Dr Phil. Nathan followed her in.

"Sorry Nate.' I faked a smile.

"Yeah same.' He waved sympathetically. That was all Nathan and I needed for everything to be back to normal. I wish all relationships were as simple.

"How'd you find out anyway?'

"Tim rung and confessed, he felt bad about it.' Nathan laughed and shook his head, "he is such a moron!' he closed the door behind himself.

A few minutes passed and I starting to think my Dad was too mad at me to say goodbye, I paced my room anxiously. He finally came in and kissed me on the head and left without a word. The sickness in my stomach returned. He didn't mean it. I had a brief cry to myself curled up on my bed looking over photos of my dad and me on my wall. I hated myself for making him so mad at me. I finally got over myself and grabbed a book of a shelf, noting to myself that I'd be doing a lot of reading over he next 3 weeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After rearranging my shoe shelf, putting my CDs in alphabetical order and sorting out my desk draws I sat back and relished in my ability to occupy my time. 15 whole minutes. God I was screwed.

Someone knocked at my door. "Come in.' I called out disenchanted.

"Brought you some dinner.' Keith handed me a plate and took a seat at my desk, "how you coping?'

"It's been like 3 hours and I've read a book, sorted my cds, draws and shoes. But 3 weeks Keith?!'

He laughed at my dramatics; "You'll be fine!'

"Dad is majorly pissed. I don't think he's ever been so mad at me.' I still felt bad over it.

"Yeah, but he'll get over it. You're a kid, you make mistakes. God knows he did. Your Mother and him are mostly pissed because you lied to them Sam.'

"I know. I feel horrible for it.'

"Just live and learn. All you can do.'

"Keith, why can't my parents be more like you?"

"I guess it's because I'm not your parent that I can be more understanding.' He laughed to himself. "I better go before your mother grounds me.'

"You say that like it won't really happen, it's a reality!' I laughed too. Keith was so cool. I wished he were in charge of my discipline knowing consequences would always put back to next time. I ate my dinner on my bed. I felt like a prisoner and my crime? Being a teenager I told myself. But as much as I tried to justify it to myself I knew I was wrong and still felt bad.

I was left to feel sorry for myself on my bed for an hour or two, when Lucas joined me and jumped on my bed bouncing me up and down.

"Luke, don't risk it, get out before the warden finds you in here!' I told him in a mock warning tone.

"She knows I'm in here. I'm here to help you with your assignment, like I promised. The Robert Frost one.'

"Oh really? Mom said that's ok?' It didn't seem right.

"Yeah, if its for school.' Strange, but I wasn't going to knock back company.

I grabbed my sheet and we went through the poem line by line. Lucas helped me understand it better and I realized it was pretty easy to relate too. At 15 I was already missing the innocence of being a kid again.

"So for Frost swinging on Birches symbolized his childhood, what memories do you look back on fondly that were purely childhood?'

"Trips to Grandma and Royals, water fights in the summer…I don't know.'

"Dig deeper. Think of something that you miss, something simple.'

"When I hurt myself and Mom or Dad would kiss it better and I actually felt better after it. Believing in crap like that?'

"Perfect! That can be your focus point that you come back to. But try not to mention crap like that.' While I looked at him puzzled he began to write down notes and it suddenly made some sense to me.

"You could just write it for me?' Worth a try.

"Do you want my help or not?'

"Don't you get sick of helping me?'

"No. It's part of the job description of being your brother.'

"Yeah? Is getting in trouble because you cover for me there too?'

"Sure is!' He laughed.

"I don't deserve you.' I was serious.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's not like you're the only one to ever lie to their parents and go to a party they shouldn't be at. We've all done it.'

"You? I know Nathan has but you haven't, have you?'

"Sure I have. Freshman year I snuck out and went to a junior party.'

"Get busted?'

"Sure did. Then Dad busted my ass. I didn't do it again.'

"I thought he was gonna belt me toda…'

"He was going too but Mom talked him out of it. Luckily for you.'

"I think I would have preferred it than feeling like I do now. It would have eased the guilt.'

He laughed quickly, "Believe me, you didn't miss anything.'

"He is scary when he's mad isn't he? I was freaking out for a while.'

"He's no picnic.'

"Poor Nate. He is alone with Deb and the raging loony.' We both laughed.

"I can't wait to see Tim tomorrow. See the damage.'

"Yeah great.' I said unenthusiastically.

Mom appeared at my door; "Finished Lucas? It's time for Sam to go to bed.' Did I mention the 7:30 bedtime during groundings at my Mom's? Lucas ruffled my hair and left. As my Mom pulled back my blankets and shut my curtains.

"Mom, I'm not a baby, I can do that for myself.'

"That's not what your behavior indicates.' I left myself open for that.

"Sorry Mom! What do you want me to say?'

"I don't want you to say anything, actions speak louder than words. If you want to be treated like you are mature, act like it!' She kissed me on the head as I got into the covers, tucked me in and left.

I lay in bed thinking for a while; it was way too early to go to sleep. I always missed Nathan on my first night at Mom's and if I had my cell on me I would have messaged him to tell him so. It was another ritual we had. By 9:30 I was driving myself crazy as my Mom's words of actions speaking louder than words ran through my mind. I jumped up suddenly and knew what I had to do. I grabbed my jumper out of my closet, put on my slippers and snuck out the window. Mom or Keith always checked me just before they went to bed and at only 9:30 I knew I had at least an hour. I crept slowly to the garage and wheeled my bike to the street. I jumped on and rode as fast as I could in the cold dark night. The wind was making my teeth chatter and the dim street lights were no help in helping me stay on the footpath. I'm not going to lie to you, I was freaking out too. I slept with a nightlight till I was 13! Every noise was some deranged man chasing me and I was too afraid to look behind myself. I lost a slipper at one of the corners but just kept going on without it. Finally I turned into the familiar street with my heart racing I peddled right up to the front door and knocked softly.

"Sam, what are you doing here?' My Dad demanded.

"I knew you'd be up, watching the sports highlights and I couldn't sleep.'

"How did you get here? Does your mother know you're here?' his voice became softer.

"I rode here and no, I snuck out. I know that's why I'm in trouble in the first place but I had to talk to you.'

"Samantha, you're missing a slipper and it's almost…10! You should not be riding you're bike around the streets, especially sneaking out, you're grounded!' His temper was on the rise again.

"Dad, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry lied to you. I know I told you that today but you didn't think I meant it but I wanted to show you that I do. And I wanted you to mean it when you kissed me. You didn't mean it either.' I spat out, still out of breath.

"Oh Sam, of course I meant it. I'm just so disappointed in you.' He put his hand over his mouth and sighed heavily. "You rode here to say you're sorry? Do you realise what you're risking if you're mother finds out?'

"It's worth it if I don't have to feel like I do knowing you're mad at me'

"It's freezing, let me get my keys and I'll take you home.' I didn't protest. He returned quickly, "C'mon you little goose!' he bent down to piggy back me an I jumped on promptly.

"Do you accept my apology?' I asked as he dumped me in the car.

"I accept. But I will never accept you lying to me. I don't think I've ever given you a reason to lie to me.' He closed my door and walked around to his side.

"You haven't. I don't know why it meant so much for me to go. It was stupid.'

"I guess I'll have to start accepting that things like this will be happening. Seeing you're a teenager. I just thought you and I were closer than that. I thought we had a better relationship than that.'

"We do. That's why I'm so sorry Dad. Honest I am.'

"It's ok. Let's just not do it again.' He patted my leg. "But Tim Smith?'

We both laughed and it felt good.

"I know, I know! What was I thinking right? You've gotta stop being so hard on Nathan and Lucas. Dad, it's unfair.'

"I know. I already spoke to Nathan.' We pulled up outside Mom's house. "I might go apologize to Luke now.'

"Dad…' I drained. Knowing that meant I was busted for sneaking out.

"I thought we were being honest. I'll talk to your mother. C'mon.' I followed him to the door.

"Admit you were proud of Nathan over the Tim thing.'

"I wouldn't say proud…quietly impressed maybe?' he smirked.

He knocked and Mom promptly came to the door fearing bad news at 10 o'clock.

"Samantha Karen!' she yelled. Perfect I thought.

"She came to see me, Karen. It's my fault.'

"No excuses! Get into bed right this second!' her voice was irritably high. I hugged my dad tightly.

"I love you Dad.' I told him earnestly.

"I love you more.' He hugged me back, "I mean that.'

I smiled quickly and made my way to my room. "Quickly!' Mom called playfully kicking me in the butt. She turned to my Dad; "What are we going to do with her?' They both laughed.

I closed my door and jumped into bed. I felt that huge weight lifted and that empty feeling inside vanished. It felt good. I snuggled up in my bed and had no more worries to keep me up for the night.

Hope you guys are liking the story. Let me know. I have alot of ideas which will be coming up soon. Review and let me know what you'd like more of. Thankx agains for all the reviews. Much appreciated! xox


	7. Living in Fast Forward

_Hey Guys, hope u like the new chapter! Only 4 reviews for the last one and over 200 hits, cmon!!! Please review if you are reading, your input means a lot. Pitaqueen and patto? Where are you guys? I'm missing your details reviews about what you like and don't! Anyway…Enjoy! Thanx to all my loyal readers._ Chapter 7: Living in Fast Forward 

It has been 91 hours, 47 minutes and (ok I don't know the seconds), that I have been confined to these four walls (take away hours at school which is still punishment if you ask me). I have read 7 books, I'm now up to date with my math and history homework and I have almost finished my English assignment. Obviously I'm bored out of my mind, right? It saddens me to report that the highlight of my week thus far was when my Mom made me vacuum the living room (Well that and seeing Tim Smith with a black eye and swollen jaw on Monday). I am going insane.

School has been my savior over the last four days. I never thought my countdown and excitement in anticipation of the final bell of the day would ever waiver, but at the moment it's a sound I dread.

"Breakfast!' My Mom called from the kitchen. I quickly ran a brush through my messy brown hair and decided against a headband. I had inherited my dad's dark brown hair but unfortunately it's not as straight as I would like. It's wavy as hell and when I'm being lazy, totally unmanageable. After cursing my mother for her curly DNA I grabbed my bag and followed the smell of coffee and eggs to the kitchen. Today was the first day since Sunday that I was invited to eat a meal at the table with everyone else, rather than have it delivered to my cell.

"Morning.' I said happily to Mom and Keith.

"Morning.'

"After practice tonight Sam, I want you straight home.'

"Yes Mom, I know.' Talk about a broken record, "Nate will drop me off.' It's not like she is going to be home anyway I thought to myself bitterly. I must have rolled my eyes.

"5 days down,' Keith thought to himself for a moment, "16 to go!'

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Coz that totally didn't work!'

"Good Morning.' Lucas joined us. "Good to see you out and about. It's been…what? 4 days and you're already finished with meals on wheels? That always took me at least 6. And you think I'm the favorite child?' He laughed.

"I don't think. I know.'

"Oh don't start this again!' Mom joined us at the table, "Parents don't have favorites.' We do this a lot.

"That's laughable, its so obvious you like Lucas better!' I cried out.

"How do you figure?' she hid a grin.

"Well you always take his side, and talk about how wonderful he is, and you're even nicer to him!'

"What a load of crap!' she shot out. We all laughed at her outburst.

"It's ok Mom, I accepted it a long time ago. But it all works out cause Dad loves me most.' I told her confidently. Lucas and Keith laughed quietly at my rationality.

"So let me get this straight, the guy who tries to ground you for the rest of your life and a mere 4 days ago wanted to beat the crap out of you loves you. Yet the woman who lessened it to a few weeks and wouldn't allow the beating, she hates you?'

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell.' I smile cheekily.

Lucas pulled his serious face, "Hate to tell you Sambo, but that doesn't make much sense.'

"You want to hear about parents playing favorites? Take a look at mine. Danny Boy is the apple of my Mother's eye and my Dad thins that the sun shines out of his ass!' Keith exclaimed dramatically.

"But you're not bitter hey Keith?' Lucas laughed.

"See Mom. This is what the little game of favoritism you play does to its victims,' I pointed to Keith, "is this what you want for me?'

"Oh stop it!' she smiled. "Keith Honey, if it makes you feel any better, you're my favorite.' She kissed him. Parents kissing at breakfast, eww. Parents kissing at anytime, eww.

"That reminds me, it's Dad's birthday in 3 weeks or so, that should be fun.' Keith was only ever sarcastic if it involved his dad.

"Oh! I forgot all about that!' Mom looked concerned, "I'll have to ask Hayley to run the café.'

"She'll probably come with Nathan.' Lucas always thought ahead.

"Maybe Jake then.' Jake had been working at Mom's café since Jenny was born. He needed some cash and Mom was more than willing to help him out.

"So let me try and get a grip on this, I get released from this grounding hell in 2 weeks and 3 days…'

"Not that she's counting.' Lucas interrupted quickly.

"And my first weekend out I have to spend at grandma and Nazi's house?' I wasn't a big fan of my grandpa or the 4-hour drive to his house. That's an understatement. I hate them both.

"Sounds about right!' Keith saw the funny side, which I must have missed.

'Will this punishment ever end?' I put my hand on my head dramatically.

"You make out like you've never been grounded before with all your complaining, from what I recall, it's not an unusual occurrence.' She shot me her evil stare.

"But, you see, you always ground me, never dad, and usually for about a week usually starting on a weekend. Therefore I spend the majority of the grounding at Dad's.' I tried to explain it delicately.

"I don't get where you're going with this.' She was curious.

"Being grounded at Dads, A LOT different from here.' I emphasized the 'a lot'.

"That's not true.' She dismissed it, "You're just melodramatic!'

"Mom…' Lucas nodded simply.

"You too? Why?'

"Because, it's the truth Mom!' Lucas added some emotion to his voice. "So much so that if I ever know that I have to do something, lets say wrong? And I know I'm going to get busted for it, I try and time it so I do it when I'm with you and then I do the time..' She squinted sheepishly, "at Dads.'

Keith and I laughed and pretended we were none the wiser while Mom acted all offended and shocked; "I'll remember this guys!' She got up and started clearly our plates.

"We better get going!' I jumped up from the table, "C'mon Luke!' I grabbed my bag, kissed my parents and ran to the car, Lucas followed slowly. I had automatic shotgun.

"The annual trip to Grandma's and Royals, how exciting!' He mocked reversing out of the driveway.

"I hate Grandpa! He is such an ass! And Dad turns all weird and tight when we are there! He is on edge all the time.'

"They have a complicated relationship.'

"That's one way to describe it. Luke you're going the wrong way!'

"I'm picking up Brooke.'

"You just hate me having my front seat glory, don't ya?'

"Something like that.'

Brooke lived a few streets over from my Dad on the rich side of Tree hill. A totally inconvenient stop over seeing school was so close to my Moms. She was waiting out the front when we pulled up out the front.

"Morning Boyfriend.' She kissed him while I jumped into the back.

"Hey Brooke.'

"Hey Sam.'

"Oh Lucas, just before I forget, are you having a party that weekend your parents are away?'

"Don't know yet. Nathan has probably planned it already though. So I guess I'll have no choice.'

"Awesome! How cool is that going to be?' Sounded good to me.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for a party, maybe a just a few friends over one night or something.' He suggested.

"Shut up Grandpa! We are so having a party. It's perfect, Mom and Dad are both away, how often does this opportunity arise?'

"Aren't you in trouble at the moment for something about a party?' His sudden amnesia annoys me.

"No!' I exclaimed, "It's not the same.' I lowered my voice after realizing the similarities.

"It's not this weekend but next, right?' Brooke put a stop to an impeding argument.

"That's right.'

"My parent's are making me check out beach houses in Miami that weekend with them. It's their warped idea of quality time, but I have to go. Which sucks cause I'll miss out on your party.'

"That sucks!' Lucas said genuinely, "I guess we can't have a party then, everyone knows there is no party without Brooke Davis.' What a suck, but she fell for that and smiled.

"Get me a bucket Luke! We are still so having a party.' I declared, "No offence Brooke.'

"What do you care anyway, you'll still be grounded that weekend!' He pulled up at a red light and turned to face me.

"Grounded while Mom and Dad are away? Yeah good one!'

"What makes you so sure I won't enforce it?' he smiled.

"Because I'd actually hate you until the day I died if you did!' Although it sounded over the top, I was quite serious.

They both laughed as we pulled up at school. "Have a good day!'

Noting the time I raced to my locker and on to my first class. My geography teacher was very anti lateness and with PTA's next month I tried my very hardest to be there on time lately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning classes dragged on, as usual and it was a relief when the lunch bell rang. I met the usual crew at our usual table. Hayden, Jess, Jason and I had been in our group together since Junior high. Jessica was a cheerleader and probably belonged to the bitchy group but some how ended up with us. She is pretty, popular and, well, not overly intelligent. Hayden is a good guy, maybe a bit nerdy. He wears glasses and is short and skinny but he is crazy into politics and global issues. He has been arrested twice while protesting! How cool is that? Yeah, Dad doesn't think so either.

"Have you heard Mr. Bush's latest childcare policy? Utterly Ridiculous!' Hayden always went on about government policy and we never knew what exactly he was on about. We all just smile and nod.

"Anyway!" Jess thankfully changed the subject, "Are we all still up for hanging out after school today? My Mom is having a fit still over my Dad's affair and it was like a week ago that she found out so I hope she gets over it soon! She is not fun to be around at the moment.' I always wondered how she made such big things seem so trivial.

"It's Thursday Jess, I have practice. Just like every week.' Seriously, not a genius here.

"After it?' I shook my head slightly.

"I'm clearly grounded! You know that.' See what I mean.

"Since when has that stopped you from hanging out after school anyway?'

"She's with her Mom.' Jason helped me out.

"Oh.' She finally understood something.

"Boys?'

"Sorry, Weight training.' Jason, of course. Her and Hayden made plans quickly while Jason and I discussed the Knicks latest downfall. Just as we started on the greatness of Stephon Marbury, Mouth walked past our table and totally ignored me, just like he has all week.

"I know you claimed you and him shared a 'moment' at that party, but I'm starting to not believe you.' Jess said slyly.

"Whatever. I know it happened.' I smiled.

"Prove it!' Usually I was unfazed by Jess's hazing and constant dares but this one actually stirred something in me. Her second call of 'prove it' was all I needed. I jumped up from the table and chased him down.

"Mouth!' I called after him; he stopped and turned after my second attempt.

"Oh Hey Sam, how are you?' he smiled happily.

"I wanted to thank you for Saturday night, you really made me feel better but I wanted to know; have I done something to upset you Mouth?' I stood in front of him.

"No of course not. I tried calling you a few times but you didn't answer. Why do you say that?'

I didn't know about the phone calls. I explained the phone confiscation. But it didn't explain the ignoring me at school part; "You've been avoiding me all week.' I stated.

"No I haven't, on purpose, i…' he couldn't get out whatever he was trying to say. I cut him short anyway when I put my hand on his chin and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Now I'm no expert in the field of kissing but from what I know, it was great!

He looked shocked but after what seemed like forever he smiled, "I meant to say I'm just shy.'

"Don't be. I'll cya soon, ok?' I smiled as sexily as I could and felt like a complete idiot. I walked back to my friends trying hard to contain my excitement at what I actually just did.

"Yeah, ok cool. I'll cya soon.' Mouth called after me.

"Believe me now?' I sat back down at the table and tried to stop myself from screaming.

Jess and Hayden relished in my excitement with calls of 'oh my god!' and 'I can't believe you just did that!'

"The bells going to go in a minute, I'm going to go get ready for PE.' With that Jason left and effectively ruined the mood.

"He has been acting weird lately.' Hayden said, but I'm glad someone else recognized it. I agreed.

"Maybe it's basketball, he might be under a lot of pressure to play as well as last week.' I thought that could be it. I know I get stressed when I've got a big game coming up.

"You guys think I'm an idiot? HA! It's so obvious why he just left then!' With that Jessica left the table too, leaving Hayden and I to shrug shoulders at each other and apparently gave him an opening to inform me about foreign affairs until the bell rang.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

While I often complain about basketball, not getting to watch or play it for a few days really made me realize how much I love the game. And yeah, I have been having some pretty intense games against myself on my mini ring in my room, but it's just not the same. Thursday after school was the Wildcats main training session, we often did a Monday lunch time too but Thursdays were more important. Grounded or not, my parents understood that I, as well as my brothers, had a commitment to a team that we had to honor.

I had hardly seen Nate this week so when he walked into the gym I ran over and gave him a hug.

"What's up Sam?' he lifted me in a hug and then let go of me.

"Nothing. Most boring week of my life. You?'

"Pretty similar. The house is way too quiet when you guys aren't home.'

"Despite the fact that I'll regret this in about an hour I'm so pumped for practice. I feel so lazy at the moment.'

"Your conditioning on Saturday was pretty average to what it use to be. We might start running in the mornings again.'

"Yeah, sounds good.' I love morning runs.

"Whitey's not here yet, so I may start you guys on sprints.' He walked to the center of the court, "Alright girls 10 sprints base to base then meet me at the free throw.'

We all did as told and when I was struggling after 7 I knew those morning runs really were needed. I had been so slack on my cardio lately. Whitey joined us and proceeded with the torture. Although practice usually made me hurt in places I never knew I had muscles, I always felt good after it. I grabbed my bag and opted for a shower at home as I didn't want Nate to have to wait around. As we walked to the door I was called back by Whitey.

"Yeah coach?' I walked towards him.

"You played well on Saturday, you trained well today, I can't fault you on the court Scott.'

"Thanks..' I treaded carefully knowing there was a 'but' coming.

'But it's off the court that is my reason for concern.'

"What are you talking about Whitey?' I was genuinely interested.

"Sneaking out to senior parties and what not, your math teacher spoke to me today and said your grades are slipping rapidly and your attitude too. There not the types of things I like to hear about my captains. It reflects badly on the team and myself.'

I didn't even bother asking about his information source, we do live in Tree Hill, but that math thing came as a surprise, I only got one D. "Sorry Sir, I'll improve.'

"Well you'll have to, this is far warning. If your grades don't improve or I hear of another misdemeanor I'll have to reconsider your captaincy and maybe even your position on the team.'

Harsh I thought, but simply nodded.

"I don't want that, but that's how it goes here.'

"Yes sir, I understand.' I nodded again and walked towards the door where Nathan was waiting. I knew I would bring my Math grade up because I had been studying all week so that was covered and I was serving my time for the party thing. I should be fine I thought to myself.

"Threaten you with kicking off the team?' he took my bag for me as it was visibly weighing me down.

"How did you know?' I asked knowing he wasn't in hearing distance of the conversation.

"He has done it to me for years. It's a bluff. We doesn't sack his best players, trust me!'

I felt a little reassured but still a tad worried. I told myself I had to be better. We got in Nate's car and headed back to Mom's.

"How about we stop for an ice cream or something?' I tried while approaching Mom's street.

"Are you kidding? I have to get you home, your Mom told me to get you straight home and I don't mess with Karen.'

"You're really just a big girl under that macho boy aren't you Nathan?'

"No, I'm just smart. Know your audience.'

"What? Was that suppose to be philosophical?'

He laughed, "Forget it.' He pulled into the drive. "Heard about you making out with Mouth today.'

I was totally taken aback. Not only by the randomness of the comment but also the tone of his voice while saying it and the fact that it was already a rumor.

"Kissed him. Didn't make out!' I clarified, "And god I hate this town!'

"Whatever. How did that happen?' he was so calm and it felt right to tell him.

"He took me home Saturday night. I know you think I'm too young and all that but he is a great guy and I really like him.' I had to put my defense in while I could.

"He is a great guy. But he is older than you Sam and you're too young to date…'

"How old were you when you were screwing around with Peyton? Not that screwing around is my intention but I'm getting sick of being treated like a baby.'

"You have too much to say!' He smiled and shook his head then turned to me seriously, "Let me finish. Mouth is a great guy and while I think you're too young, being that you're my little sister that is going to my excuse until your 30. But, if it's going to happen, which it is, I'm glad you got yourself sorted and chose a Mouth instead of a Tim.'

I was confused but I thought he was giving me the go ahead, "Does this mean I can see Mouth?' I asked excitedly.

"Not go out with him or anything, but I'm not against you and him hanging out a bit. Dating is a 16 year old thing at least.'

I hugged him quickly, "You are the best ever!' I grabbed my bag and ran to the door giggling to myself in excitement.

"But no more making out at school!' Nathan called as he drove away.

I ran inside and when no one was home I rummaged through my Mom's cabinet on top of the fridge to find my cell. I had a few missed calls from Mouth and I quickly returned the call.

"Hey Sam!' he answered cheerily.

"Hey Mouth!'

"I thought your Mom had your phone?'

"She's at work but I had to say that I'm sorry if I weirded you out today. I'm not usually like that, I don't know what came over me.' I blushed on my end of the phone.

"No, no, don't be sorry. It was kinda cool.' He laughed. "Listen I'm not use to doing this kinda thing either, but here it goes, do you want to maybe hang out? I know your grounded and everything but maybe whenever you can?'

"Sounds great!' I tried to hide the fact that was about to scream. We chatted for another minute or two when I heard a car door.

"I gotta go Mouth, I think my Mom's home.'

"Ok cool. I guess I'll cya tomorrow then? Oh before you go, what about your brothers? Cause I saw Tim and I'm not sure I could wear black eyes as well as him. Plus Lucas is one of my best friends, it would have to be alright with him.'

"It's fine. Nathan knows and he is ok with it, he is the hard one. Lucas will be all right with it too. I gotta go! Bye.' I hung up and threw my cell back in the cabinet just as the door opened.

"Hello?' he called. It was only Lucas.

"You gave me a heart attack! I thought you were Mom.' I jumped up and grabbed it again and began messaging Jason with the good news.

"Sorry! But you shouldn't be using it anyway, plus if that were Mom you would have been busted. What's so important that is worth risking her wrath?'

"Nothing.' I sent the message and waited on Jason's reply which usually took 2 minutes tops.

"Mouth?' he asked seriously.

"Does the whole town know my damn business?'

"Word spreads fast.'

"Lucas it's so great, Nathan said it was alright and he just asked me out, Mouth that is! Isn't that amazing?'

"Yeah brilliant.' He said with no enthusiasm in his voice what so ever.

"What's wrong Luke?' my elevated mood sunk quickly.

"I don't know. It's just strange. He is my best friend and you're my little sister. I don't know if it's a good idea is all.'

"Lucas, please I really like him. Don't ruin it for me!' I knew if it wasn't ok with Lucas it wouldn't be ok at all.

"I don't want to ruin anything for anyone. It's just weird.'

"Can you just think about Luke? Please? I do really like him.'

"Last week you liked Tim Smith!' he laughed.

"I didn't like him, I was just flattered! Plus Mouth and I aren't going out or anything, just getting to know each other better.'

He paused pensively for a brief moment, "I'll think about it.'

"Think more yes!' I smiled, "And keep in mind how open I was to you dating Brooke!'

He laughed loudly; "That's a good argument for your case!' he headed towards his room.

I waited a minute or two and still no reply from Jason. Strange. I heard another car door and this time threw the phone back in the cabinet and got into my room before the front door went. Mouth McFadden. I thought to myself. Mouth McFadden and me. I smiled until my mouth hurt. 3 weeks was totally worth it. I knew there were things to be worried about, Math and Whitey talking to my parents, Lucas's decision and Jason's weirdness. But at that moment, nothing else really mattered.

_What did ya think? Good or bad? Let me know….Any parts make you laugh? Or any parts you hate? Let me know. I do have plans for the future of this fic, I know I've told u 1000 times but Brucas Drama on the way, as well as a drama for Naley!! REVIEW! Please. Also I apologize for any grammatical errors, while reading over chapters I try and change things but it isn't fixing after its been posted. Sorry. It's mainly your and you're mix ups, please excuse them!_


	8. You Made Me Realise

_Enjoy Guys, and Review!_

Chapter 8: You Made Me Realise

"You ready Sam? Grab the potato salad on the way out please.'

It was Sunday. I guess considering the conditions the rest of the week had gone by relatively quickly but I still don't think I had ever looked forward to going to my Dad's quite as much. I grabbed my backpack and joined Mom and Keith in the car, with the potato salad.

"Is Lucas meeting us there?' I asked noticing that his car wasn't in the driveway.

"He should be at your father's by now. He went out an hour or so ago to see Brooke.'

I think they had a fight before basketball yesterday; she left as soon as the game finished and he played like crap. He never plays well when he has something on his mind. I wasn't overly concerned, those two always had little bust ups but seemed to get it together quickly after. I have my own love life to worry about these days anyway. Kind of. Sort of.

**FLASHBACK**

"You played a great game today Sam.' I spun around.

"Hey Mouth, thanks.' Awkward silence.

"Can….Can I kiss you?' he smiled widely.

"You don't have to ask.' He kissed me gently.

"I'll cya Monday.' With that he walked away.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Paris Hilton is pissed about something.' Keith muttered to himself ruining my perfect memory of yesterday.

"Keith, stay out of it.' Mom swatted his leg playfully, "Leave her alone.'

"She is too high maintenance for him. For anyone.' He said it without malice but meant it.

"She's alright Keith.' I laughed.

"What happened to you? You're a traitor!'

"I gave her a chance, that's all.'

"Good for you Sam. Maybe your stepfather should take a leaf out of your book.' My Mom leveled Keith with his eyes. He laughed. He and my Mom were constantly having this mini debate; he didn't really think Brooke and Lucas were destined and Mom thought he should keep out of it, as Lucas had to make his own decisions. While I use to agree with the former, I was now starting to hear the later a lot better.

"What day are you guys leaving again?' I stopped their disagreement.

"Friday.'

"And what about Dad and Deb?'

"Friday.'

"I thought they were going for a whole week for Dad's work?'

"It got cancelled so now it's just a weekend thing.'

"You guys will be ok won't you?' Mom turned around and looked concerned.

"We will be fine. Just have a good time away. You all deserve a holiday. No worries at all.' This wasn't the first time we'd been parentless for a weekend.

"Sounds to go to be true. How's the party planning going?' Keith smirked at me in the rear vision mirror. I chose to ignore him.

"We're staying at Dad's aren't we?'

"Seeing Nathan has a bedroom there and not at our house it makes more sense.' Keith is a smart ass.

"Mom, tell your husband to grow up.'

"Keith.' She smiled. He pulled into the driveway and even before the car had completely stopped I jumped out and ran inside.

"Dad!' I called from the front door, "Dad?'

"At the BBQ Sam.' Deb yelled from upstairs. I followed her directions and sure enough there he was.

"Daddy!' I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sam! How is my baby girl?' I always missed my Dad the most.

"I missed you Dad.'

"You too.' Keith and Mom joined us out the back.

'How are we Karen? Keith?' I left them to talk and went looking for Nathan, surprised he wasn't shooting hoops.

I went inside, upstairs and to Nathan's door, "Nate?' I knocked softly. Nothing. So I went back outside to the BBQ where all four parents were sitting around the table drinking, already.

"Where's Nathan?' I asked.

"At Hayley's. He should be home any minute.' Deb was the only one that bothered to answer me. "Do I get a hello?' she pretended to be hurt.

"How are you Deb?' I asked kissing her.

"Where's Lucas?' My Dad inquired after suddenly realizing he hadn't seen him yet.

"He is with Brooke. He said he'd meet us here, I thought he was already here to tell you the truth.' Mom looked at her watch.

"Both my sons are at their girlfriends while they're suppose to be here with their family? Now that tells us something.' Dad informed us with a nod.

"That both your sons are whipped?' I tried.

"Samantha!' Mom cried in shocked laughter.

My Dad laughed, "I meant that they're like their father, but we'll go with yours too.'

"From what I hear you'll be next.' Deb smiled mysteriously in her chair, taking a sip of champagne.

"What?'

"Don't think we don't know Sam.' Mom joined in with a similar grin.

"Know what?' If they were talking abut what I thought they were, this was getting ridiculous!

"You and Marvin McFadden.' Keith imitated a girly voice poorly.

"Can we move?' Seriously. I exhaled loudly and flopped myself into a chair. 'How'd you know?'

"Lucas told me, Deb?' Mom said earnestly.

"Nathan.' The two of them giggled like schoolgirls.

"Those losers sold me out?' That annoyed me.

"I'm surprised Lucas is ok with it.' Deb turned serious.

"I'm surprised Nathan is!' Mom joined in.

"It was her plan all along, that Tim crap was to throw them off, right Sam?'

"Keith, please don't mention that name!' I laughed. "Nathan was cooler about than Lucas.' I turned back to Deb and Mom.

"That makes sense, He is one of Lucas' best friends.' Deb shrugged, "Is he ok with it?'

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Sam, Mouth! Just the people I wanted to talk to.' Lucas sat down at a table outside the school cafeteria and motioned for us to sit down with him.

"Wow, this is weird already.' He shook his head with a forced smile. "Okay, I've thought about a lot since the bombshell of yesterday. I've decided that if you two want to take it slow, get to know each other, that's ok with me. I think.' Mouth and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks Lucas.'

**END FLASHBACK**

I snapped out of my daydream, "Yeah he is fine with it.'

"I'm fine with it too.' My Dad finally joined the conversation. We all looked at him a little taken aback. "Because she isn't old enough to date yet anyway.' I knew there would be a catch.

"Dad..'

"You have to be 16 Sam, you know that.'

"She's 16 in like 2 months Dan.' Deb rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll deal with it then shall we?' he smiled and rose from his chair, "I might start cooking.'

"I better soak the calamari.' Deb pondered aloud walking into the house as my Dad started the BBQ.

She returned almost instantly, "We're out of milk.'

"Oh Deb, don't worry about it.' Mom noticed that she seemed upset.

"But I really wanted you all to try my new calamari recipe I found.'

"I'm sure its just great.' I said sarcastically under my breath, which earned me a kick under the table from Mom.

"Sam will go get it.' Dad always volunteers me for crap I don't want to do.

"Sam is grounded, Dan. She isn't suppose to leave the house, or her room for that matter, speaking of which, you should be in there now!'

"Karen, it's Sunday lunch, surely she can spend the day out here with us. Plus riding her bike to the store is punishment.'

Liking the idea of getting to ride my bike I agreed, "My legs sure are sore from basketball.' It was so fake I almost laughed at myself.

"Dan.' My Mom said firmly, "The kids are right, you are soft!'

"She's learnt her lesson by now anyway, now go on Sam, go get Deb some milk please.'

Mom shook her head but smiled and I ran off to get my bike, "if I must!'

I laughed. I grabbed my bike from the garage and speed down the driveway but quickly realized I should savior the moment rather than rush it. Nathan turned into our street as I peddled down the short cut to town. I waved and he put his hand off the wheel as if to ask what I was doing, I kept going. I got to town in about 10 minutes and quickly dropped my bike and went in to get the milk. As I approached the counter I heard my name called.

I turned, "Oh, hey Brooke. What are you doing here?'

"I've been at my grandma's all morning and spending time with all those wrinkles really makes you want to care for your skin.' She smiled and held up moisturizer.

"Aren't you having your family thing?'

I froze. It must have looked really weird. "Yes.' I answered too quickly.

"Are you ok?' she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah I just gotta get home. Cya Brooke!' I took my milk and jumped on the bike, riding home as quickly as I could. My mind was racing, something just wasn't right. I got home, chucked the bike in the driveway and went around the back to give Deb the milk.

"What took you so long?' Keith asked me as soon as I was in sight.

"Shop was busy.' I lied, "Lucas still not home?'

"He just called and said he was on his way.'

I took a seat with the rest of my family and sat back in silence while everyone around me was talking. I was thinking hard. Something strange was going on.

"Sam! Are you deaf?' Nathan called from the door.

"What?' I was annoyed at the disturbance.

"What's wrong with you?'

"Nothing.'

"Come shoot hoops with me.' Without agreeing to I followed him to the court.

"Guys we are eating in 2 minutes!' Dad called after us sounding agitated.

"We'll play for 2 minutes then.' Nate called back and smirked at me, "What?' he laughed when I shot him a look.

"What's with the good mood?' I asked taking a lazy shot.

"I've been with Hayley all morning. What's with your bad one?'

"I don't know.' I dragged, "Yet anyway.'

"Kids, Lunch!' Dad called from the BBQ. I grabbed the ball and headed over.

"What? That makes no sense?' Nathan followed.

As we took our seats at the table as Dad put an array of dead animal parts on the table. I shuddered.

"Wassup family?' Lucas finally joined us.

"Just in time, what took you so long?'

Lucas exerted his usual charm and kissed Deb, hugged Dad and made up some feeble excuse and no one asked any more questions.

"How was Brooke?' I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Yeah fine. Good.' He took some corn and didn't even look at me. It made me so mad that he just lied straight to my face.

I stood; "Can I talk to you inside just quickly?" he got up slowly and went inside and I followed him.

"You're a liar Luke! Why are you lying to me?' I demanded.

"Shhhh, will you just hold on a second. What are you talking about?'

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw Brooke at the store, she was with her grandma all morning!'

"Calm down, I was with a friend.'

"Who? And why would you say you were with Brooke then?' I lower my voice.

"A friend needed me, and didn't want anyone to know so I just said I was with Brooke. I didn't think it was a big deal.'

"Oh.'

"Can we eat now? I'm starving hungry!'

"Yeah, sorry.' I said softly. Why was I so quick to jump to the wrong conclusion?

"You've lost the plot lately!' He went back outside and I went after him slowly.

Mom looked at both of us for an explanation when we joined them again but I just avoided her gaze.

"So at the garage me and the guys were playing this game, where you have to name all 50 states, and not one of us could name all 50!'

"That's a shock!' my Dad teased.

"Go on then.' Keith challenged him. He started with North Carolina and after naming about 22 he started to laugh.

"Yeah harder than I thought.' We all laughed at him.

"Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin and Wyoming.' I barely took a breath.

They all laughed at me in shock, "Sam! That's great, how did you do that?' Deb was most surprised.

"I've been stuck in my room for the last week straight, believe me you do anything to stop yourself from going crazy! If anyone has any questions on any topic beginning with 's', I should have that covered too. I somehow ended up with only the 's' encyclopedia in my room.'

Everyone laughed.

"I know the states too!' Nathan stated proudly.

We all looked at him, waiting for his attempt. "If you do, I've got $50 dollars with your name on it Nate.' My dad offered.

"Where's my 50?' I asked but was ignored.

"Fifty Nifty United States from 13 original colonies, Fifty Nifty United States…' Nathan begun to sing proudly with his signature goofy grin. He proceeded to sing the whole song much to the amusement of us all.

We all gave him a clap when he finished. "Thank you! You owe me that 50 dad!'

"I guess at the PTA's I'll suggest that Nathan remembers things better if they are in a song.' Dad joked.

We all continued our lunch with lots of random chatter. It was great, but I guess after being shut in a room for so long anything is great. Lucas' lie didn't bother me for another second, although I did wonder who the friend might have been.

"Laying down some grounds rules while we are all together,' Mom started, "When we all go away you all have to look out for each other and help out.'

"Lucas is in charge.' Dad added.

"Dad, that's crap! He is 3 months older than me!' This was also a regular argument.

"And 3 years more mature Nathan.' That shut him up.

"It's only for a weekend Honey.' Deb tried to help out.

"No parties, drinking, I'll check with your teachers to make sure your all at school Friday and Monday if I have to.' Keith was always one to lighten a conversation.

"No parties. Nathan, this means you!' Dad said grabbing another steak. He was a machine eater.

"No girlfriends sleeping over either,' Mom added.

"Or boyfriends!' Deb nodded satisfactorily while Mom nodded at me.

"Don't eat a lot of junk either, please cook some vegetables at least one night!' Mom pleaded.

"And I want the house to look like it did when we left when we get back.' Deb added.

"Ok, ok enough!' Finally Nathan shut them up.

"We'll be fine!' I reassured them further.

"It's only for a weekend.' Dad told them.

"I think Samantha's grounding should be suspended until we get back, then she can finish it.'

"Why?' I ask obviously annoyed at my mother suggestion.

"Because you got 3 weeks and we all know this weekend will not count.'

"I've got it covered.' Nathan smiled.

"I think she's learnt her lesson anyway.' Dad wiped his mouth with a serviette after finally finishing eating. I agreed.

"Daniel!' my Mom exclaimed, "don't you dare!'

"Dan, you can't do that.' Deb always had to get involved.

"Why not? I grounded her, I can unground her. Plus I honestly think she's learned her lesson.'

Mom and Deb continued to argue with Dad about this for 5 minutes or so. I totally agreed with my Dad.

They finally reached the compromise that I was officially ungrounded when they left on Friday morning, so I got a week and 2 days off the sentence. I was pretty happy with the verdict, my Mom, not so much. She and Dad then continued to argue about their different parenting styles, Mom saying that having such different rules and standards is a bad thing. Dad thought it was good as it offered us different perspectives or something. Deb acted as a mediator and Keith went inside to play NBA live on playstation with the boys. After listening to them repeat things I'd heard 100 times before I excused myself from the table and walked up to my room wondering how those two ever had any sort of relationship in the past. They were both way too opinionated and stubborn to be together, I got them as friends, that's what they were now, like best friends, but I so couldn't see them as being together.

I grabbed my photo album that I kept in my bookcase and decided to take a stroll down memory lane. Noting a photo of my parents at prom on the first page, they looked so happy together and so young, so full of life. My favorite photo was one of me as about a two year old sitting on Lucas knee with Nathan standing behind us on the couch giving us bunny ears with a cheeky grin. It's so cute!

"Sammy!' I heard someone coming up the stairs and then Keith appeared at my door.

"Hey Keith, I'm just looking at some old photo's, check out Mom's hair!'

"She was beautiful wasn't she? Still is.' He smiled as he poured over the early pages. He opened the first page and his smile went flat as he saw the prom photo.

"What's wrong Keith?' I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I remembered how I felt that night, God I was so in love with her, even then.'

"Really? When dad was with her?'

"Since the first time I met her.' This was news to me.

"Did she know?'

"No. I never told her until Dan left; I wanted to tell her before prom, I so badly wanted to take her myself. Seeing her go with your dad broke my heart.'

"Wow. I never knew this.'

"Now you know. It's not something I'm proud of, being in love with my little brothers girlfriend, but Karen, she was always something special.'

"Were they ever in love Keith?'

"You'd have to ask them that.'

"Did you know Mom before Dad and her went out?' He nodded. "Why didn't you ask her out then?'

"She was captain of the cheerleaders, you know? And so beautiful. Completely out of my league.'

"You were chicken.'

"That too yeah.'

"But if you were in love with her, why not just go for it? If you really loved her what's the risk?'

"I don't know.'

"I would have!' I told him proudly.

"It's easy to have all the answers at 15.'

"I guess. I just figure if I liked someone so much, like was in love with them, I'd have to tell them.'

"What if he didn't feel the same way though? Where would that leave you?'

"Who cares? It's better than living with not knowing. Plus if not, maybe he isn't the guy I think he is, you know?'

"You're too late, I needed the advice decades ago!' he lightened the moment with a laugh. "I got her in the end didn't I? Maybe my way worked too.'

"Yeah I guess it did.'

"I think Mom would have left Dad for you.'

He laughed loudly, "Why do you say that?'

"If a guy told me he was in love with me since he saw me and thought I was amazing and beautiful and everything you thought of Mom and told me so, I would so be with him!'

He laughed, "If Mouth doesn't feel those things about you, find someone who does.' He was serious.

"Give him a chance to get to know me before he knows how wonderful I am!' I laugh.

"He should know already.'

"Thanks Keith.' He patted my knee, smiled and got up to leave.

"You deserve whatever you want in life Sam. Don't settle for less.' With that he left.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jason! I've been looking for you all day, where have you been?' I chased him walking towards the bus. He continued to walk, fast enough that I struggled to keep up.

"Training.'

"It's Friday, you don't having training. Jason!' I grabbed him arm and stopped him. "What's wrong? You've been acting so weird lately! I don't get it.'

"That's just it, you don't get it.' He tried to get on the bus but I stopped him again.

"Please Jason, what have I done?'

"Nothing. You've done nothing. Ok? It's on me. I'm dealing with some stuff at the moment and I just need time. I'm sorry.'

"Jason, wait! Can't I be there and help you deal with it? Like you're always there for me. You're my best friend. I want to help you.'

"You can't this time. I'm sorry.' He climbed the bus steps and stopped at the top, turning to me but looking at the ground. "Sam, you deserve what you want, ok? Don't let anyone make you feel like you don't deserve what you want.' With that he disappeared onto the bus.

**END FLASHBACK**

I almost cried reliving the moment. I didn't understand. I sent him a message that night telling him I wanted to be there for him and that I hoped everything was ok. He wrote back that he was sorry, that he had just had a bad day. He said he was fine. I wanted to believe him. I really did. But I couldn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After spending the afternoon riding my bike around the yard and playing basketball relishing in the freedom of being grounded at my Dad's. I felt tired at about 9:30 and went downstairs with the intention of saying goodnight.

I found Dad and the boys glued to ESPN, such a rare sight, NOT!

"Night guys.' I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam, it's a special of Michael Jordan, his top 10 plays.' Nathan was more excited than a kid at Christmas.

I went over and sat on the air of Dad's recliner and joined in on the oohhhs and arrrhs.

"He is a GOD!' Nathan cried out.

"The best ever!' Lucas agreed.

It was a countdown and on his 3rd best Deb stood behind the couches, "Bedtime Sam.'

"In a minute.' I didn't even take my eyes off the TV.

"No, now, quickly.'

Was she serious? We were down to number 2! "Yeah just after this, it's almost over.'

"Samantha, now.' She was starting to get to her angry voice. I chose to ignore her.

"Samantha!' she lost it.

"Ok calm down!' I got up but kept watching. She stormed over to the TV and shut it off.

"Go!' she bellowed pointing upstairs.

"Mom!' Nathan was pissed and turned the TV back on.

"Go Sam.' Dad joined her and I knew I had lost.

"I just want to see his top play!' I sulked.

"Go Sam!' Lucas was just pissed off because he couldn't hear properly.

I let out a huge groan and stormed up the stairs muttering obscenities under my breath.

"I heard that young lady!' Deb was now hot on my heels as I reached my bedroom. She went on and on about being disrespectful while I got into bed.

"It's hard to sleep with you yammering.' I said bitterly and before I could defend myself earned a huge slap right across my face. I sat up with a burning cheek and tears in my eyes. But before I could think of anything worth saying she was gone. If I didn't know Dad would take her side I would so have chased her and hit her back. God she drove me crazy sometimes. I rubbed my cheek and felt quietly proud that I didn't let that cliché about her not being my real mom slip, I hate that line and promised myself I'd never say it. But god did she tempt me! Deb was the one person in my family that I often thought I could do without. We fought a lot. I don't think she likes me much. Why would she? I'm living proof to the whole town of her husband's infidelities. I was sure she held that against me.

Dad interrupted my angry thoughts.

"Sam, when will you learn to shut your mouth?' he exhaled loudly, "Show me.' He moved my hand to examine my cheek and shook his head.

"Did you have to?'

"Me? Blame you psycho wife!' I exclaimed loud enough so that she could hear me if she was I their room.

"Watch it!' he tried to shut me up, "You can apologize tomorrow morning.'

"No way. What for?'

"Sam.' He only had to say my name like that and I knew it meant I would be saying sorry.

I exhaled angrily. He kissed my head and whispered goodnight.

"Were you in love with Mom when you two were together?' I asked as he turned out the light.

"I loved her with all my heart.' He turned and left.

I closed my eyes and kind of wished that he and Mom were still together, but where would that leave Nate? And Keith? Deb, I wasn't too worried about. After deciding getting rid of Deb wasn't worth losing Nathan and Keith I rolled over and fell asleep.

Hope u liked it! I planted some seeds in there! Review!!


	9. Start Me Up

_Ok guys, Enjoy and Review!_

**Chapter 9: Start Me Up**

6:47am. Cold, dark and scary. Why would anyone be outside putting themselves through the pain I was currently experiencing rather than be tucked up in bed, warm and sleeping? It seemed like a good idea last night but I was regretting it now.

"Keep up Sam. Push yourself, C'mon!' Nathan persuaded me to join him this morning, as my current fitness levels weren't up to scratch as far as he was concerned.

"Nathan, I'm not as fit as you! Wait up.' I panted. The only thing that kept me from stopping was the fear that I would be left behind as he got out of my sight.

"They're leaving at 7, we have to be home!' Deb and Dad were leaving for New York this morning. I suddenly got my 2nd wind as we took the corner into our street. We raced to the front door.

"You obviously didn't push yourself hard enough if you could sprint the last part Sam.'

"Shut.' I could barely breathe, "up!' I entered the house and dramatically dropped onto the tiles of the foyer. They were at least nice and cool. Nathan laughed at me and then made his way into the kitchen. He was barely sweating and I could barely breathe. But I relished in the knowledge that it was Friday, finally. My grounding was now over, my parents were all away for the weekend and tonight I had my first official date with Marvin McFadden. Could life get any better? I guess it wasn't really a date, Whitey just needed two people to write a report on the basketball program offered at Tree Hill for some book thing, we of course, both offered. So I'm counting it as a date. I was hoping we might catch a bite to eat or a movie afterwards. But don't worry, I've maintained that I learnt a lesson about lying from all this – if anyone asks, I will tell them. I juts don't think anyone will.

"Sam, get up off the floor!' Deb laughed, "We're leaving sweetie.' Deb and I made our peace on Monday morning. Our fights never usually lasted long, but another one was bound to occur soon, we just don't seem to get along. I jumped up and gave her a sweaty hug and kiss.

"Have a great time.' She smiled enthusiastically and met the cab in the driveway while my brothers carried out all their bags pulling stupid expressions of excitement faces behind her back. They found themselves hilarious.

"Are you going be ok Sam?' My dad appeared with a final workbag.

"Sure Dad. We'll be fine.' I smiled and hugged him.

"If anything goes wrong call me, I'll be on the next flight home, ok?'

"Dad, I'll be fine.' He smiled but looked concerned.

"Go Dad, Deb's waiting! Have fun.' I pushed him out the door.

We lined up at the cab. "Now boys, I know you'll abide by all the rules we discussed last night. And Sam be good, do what is asked of you.'

"Sure Deb.' I smiled but didn't mean it.

"Look out for each other.' Dad added, "And be good.'

"We've heard it all, just go!' Lucas laughed. The two laughed quickly and got in the cab, they were visibly excited and I genuinely hoped they had a great time. Just like a genuinely hoped Mom and Keith would have a good time when they came over last night to say goodbye. And just like I genuinely knew we would have the best time ever! We smiled and waved them out of a driveway. Dad and I did our usual 'olive juice' thing and off they went. As soon as the car was out of sight;

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome!' Nathan punched the air and ran inside.

"I don't like the sound of that.' Lucas followed. I decided on a shower rather than find out what Nathan was on about. I knew I would find out soon enough. I showered quickly, dressed and met the boys in the kitchen.

"Your brother has lost the plot!' Lucas shook his head sliding the cereal box across the counter to me.

"So he is my brother when he is an idiot?'

"That's right.'

"He has been your brother longer.'

"You love him more.'

"You guys realise I'm right here don't you?' Nathan pretended to be offended.

"Nathan, why have you lost the plot?' I inquired.

"Mr. Mom here thinks 80 people is too many people for Saturday night.'

"80 people? Is there 80 people in Tree Hill?' I was shocked yet so excited!

"That's not the point, the point is that is way too many people. The house will get trashed for sure.' Lucas was cleaning dishes in the sink now.

"Who cares, we have Sunday to clean it up!'

"It's stupid Nate. 30 people, tops.'

"It's a party Luke, not a afternoon tea!' Knowing this would go on forever I had to intervene.

"So what's going on tonight then?'

"Having a few people over for some horror movies.' Nathan smiled to himself.

"I'll be home latish, I'm writing some report for Whitey.' My comment seemed to go unnoticed as they continued to argue about the amount of people coming to the party. "Well I'm going ride over to Jason's, we'll ride to school. Bye.'

I grabbed my bike and headed to Jason's. Things seemed to have gotten themselves back to normal between Jase and I, although we didn't really discuss the whole bus incident of last Friday. I pushed the thought that something was wrong to the back of my mind, ignoring things you know are wrong is often easier than dealing with them.

"Jason! What's happening?' I pulled up in his driveway just as he pulled his bike out of the garage.

"Hey Sam. Free at last?'

"Nothing better!' I took off with a head start but he still beat me to the end of the road. We laughed and it felt good to just hang out with him.

"You know you haven't beaten me since we were 7, you should just give up now.' He teased.

"That's not true, I beat you once last year, or the year before.' I couldn't remember when.

"The time you locked my bike to the garage door?'

"Yeah that time.' I burst out laughing, "that counts.' I rode off quickly. We got to school and wheeled our bikes in; it wasn't worth risking a detention.

"You coming to Nate's party tomorrow night? I think it's gonna be pretty good.'

"Yeah, he invited me last week. I should make an appearance.' We locked our bikes up.

"Cool.'

"Do you mind if I bring someone?'

I was immediately intrigued but played it cool, "No worries, one person won't make much of a difference.'

He smiled.

"Who's the lucky girl?' I asked.

"Someone special. Someone I've gotten to know and kinda like.'

"Anyone I know?' I pushed.

"Nope.' Weird I thought I hadn't noticed him with anyone lately.

"Interesting.' I smirked.

"I've got Biology. Can't be late. Cya at Lunch.' He left me to wonder while I slowly made my way to English.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Around 500 words should cover it guys. Thanks for doings this, I appreciate it.'

"Sure Whitey.' I smiled at Mouth and he smiled back.

"I know what you two are up to, just so you know. I'll be next door. No monkey business.'

We laughed as soon as he left.

"I guess it's official now? Everyone seems to know.' He blushed a little.

"Sounds good to me.' I kissed him softly.

"We still on for getting an early dinner after this?'

"Yeah, for sure.' Was he kidding? I'd been hanging for it!

"Yeah I cleared it with Lucas first. So we're good to go.' He seemed excited.

"You asked Lucas? Why?' I was a little annoyed.

"I thought that was the right thing to do. I want to do this right Sam.'

"I get that but it sucks having to clear what I'm doing with my brother!'

"Just for a little while.' He offered.

I groaned and accepted it as fact, "I didn't say anything about it to him, and now he'll think I'm lying to him. I'm spose to have learnt my lesson about lying.'

"It will be fine Sam, stop stressing. Just don't lie. We have nothing to hide.' He smiled and put his hand on mine and at that moment he was right. Everything would be fine. Being with this guy made me believe that everything would always turn out ok, as long as I was with him. It was the first time I had ever felt this way about a guy, and I loved it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mouth dropped me home around 6 o'clock and I was hungry. We decided on milkshakes and a walk along the river. It was perfect. We just talked about nothing, He initiated to hold hands in a last few miles and the whole thing was just amazing. I ran in the house excited as ever.

"Hey Scott Junior!' Skills greeted me from the lounge, "What's gossip girl?'

"Hey guys!' I instead addressed everyone sitting in the room; Bevin, Fergie, Peyton, Nathan and Hayley.

"How's my main man Mouth?' Skills isn't one to shut up, "He treating you right?'

"Skills, please.' I jumped on the couch next to Peyton.

"Well?' she turned to me quickly.

"We're getting married next week!' I said in mock excitement and jumped off the couch rolling my eyes, "What smells so good?' I followed the smell into the kitchen.

"Don't change the subject!' Hayley called after me, I chose to do just that and ignored her.

Lucas was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. It looked like a stir-fry. It smelt amazing. "Hey Lukey!'

"Hey.' He looked busy so I turned to leave, "You lied to me Sam.'

"I didn't lie Luke.' I turned back to face him, "You didn't ask.' I added weakly.

"That's bullshit and you know it!'

"Whatever I didn't do anything wrong. Mouth asked you anyway!'

"So? You should have said something!'

"Fine ok? Sorry.' I didn't want to argue with him but I still didn't think I did anything wrong.

"I cooked you tofu and veggies separate.' He handed me a plate.

"Thanks.'

"Let's make a deal, no more lying? Ever.' He offered pensively.

"Deal.' I smiled sheepishly and headed out to the lounge. Before I could be interrogated with anymore questions Lucas called them into the kitchen for their dinner. We all sat and ate in the lounge watching re runs of Laguna Beach, something we would never be allowed to do while Dad and Deb were around.

"This is great Luke!' Peyton was impressed by his culinary skills.

"It's delicious!' Hayley added.

"The Bomb!' Fergie came to the party.

"Thanks guys, I try.' He smiled modestly.

"Karen taught him, I wish she'd teach my Mom.' Nathan laughed and we all joined him. Deb's bad cook was notorious with all of our friends. Just as we all started on some of the horror stories of Deb's cooking past the phone rang.

"I'll get it!' I jumped up quickly; I loved answering the phone, that way I get in on what is generally going on. I'm not a sticky beak like Nate says, just curious.

'Oh Hey Daddy!' Nathan mocked me in the background with a 'daddy' imitation. "Yes Dad everything is fine. School was good. Yes we all went. We're just eating dinner. Lucas cooked. Yeah it's good. He is good. Him too. I'm fine. No, no trouble. Everything is good. Yep. Yep. Yes. After school? I hung out with Mouth and wrote a report for Whitey. In his office. Yeah. Yes Dad. Ok. Yes. Yes. Yeah."

Nathan continued to ridicule me in the background, "Oh Hey Dad, Nathan isn't really home, I lied. He got expelled for drug possession. He is in the slammer.' Nathan jumped up and tried to grab the phone.

"No Dad I'm just kidding. Yes I know it wasn't funny. I don't know. No. No. Ok. Are you guys having fun? How's the hotel? Cool. Ok, I'll put him on. Love you too.' I handed the phone to Nathan, "He wants to talk to you!' I grinned. Nathan took the phone in the other room.

"What are you doing tonight Sam?' Peyton asked.

"Don't know. Might message friends, see what's happening.'

"Maybe a quiet one tonight Sam, it's a big day tomorrow and a big night tomorrow night.'

"Don't try and tell me what to do all subtly Luke.' That annoyed me.

"Ok, be home by 9 tonight. Better?'

"Shut up Lucas!' I stormed upstairs, more embarrassed then pissed off that he was babying me in front of everyone. I grabbed my cell and messaged Jason, just wanting to get out of the house.

"**I'm bored. Wanna do something?'** No one ever accused me of beating around the bush. Within a minute a had a reply;

"**Can't, sorry. I'm out with a friend.'**

Ok weird. What was going on with him lately? Who is this 'friend?' I was being dogged for I wondered. Strange. After an hour wasting time snooping around people's myspace pages and fearing boredom on a Friday night I swallowed my pride a little and went back downstairs to join in the horror movie marathon.

"What are we watching then?' I jumped between Hayley and Nathan and was quickly evicted from that seat.

"Mason family!' Peyton held up a DVD which frightened me a little just by the cover.

"Sam, maybe not a good idea if you watch this.' Lucas cautioned.

"Why?'

"You're scared of your own shadow!' Skills laughed and Bevin joined him.

"Shut up! I am not.' Not my own shadow but I admit I do scare easily.

"You didn't sleep for a week after watching Harry Potter!' Nathan still found that hysterical.

"That movie is sooo not for kids!' Seriously, it freaked me out.

"Either is this one.' Lucas continued to baby me; I think it just fueled my want to see the movie.

"Lucas, just put on the stupid movie, I'll be fine.' I sat on the floor in front of him and Peyton.

"Ok, don't wake me if you can't sleep tonight though.'

I was scared in the first 10 minutes, with a pillow covered my eyes 90 of the time. I tried to act brave but I felt sick to my stomach with this crap. It was worse than Harry Potter, way worse. I snuggled into Lucas leg. As much as I wanted to leave the room and stop the horror, going anywhere alone wasn't doing it for me. I spent the rest of the movie with my face buried into a pillow and running through all the basketball plays I could think of in my mind. But no matter how hard I tried to block out the movie it's all I could hear. I hate when my brain works against me.

Finally the credits rolled with spooky music and I thanked God it was over.

"How good was that?' Fergie was impressed.

"Do you know why that was so scary?' Lucas always had a discussion after a movie, he couldn't just say whether he liked it or not, "It's true. That all really happened.'

Everyone else nodded and I instantly felt my blood pressure rise, "WHAT?'

"Charles Manson, he is a real guy, all that happened.' I wanted to thank Peyton for the reassurance.

"Why? You scared there Sam?' Lucas asked me, being a smart ass.

"No!' I shoot out, "I just didn't know it was a true story.' Scared? I almost was wetting my pants.

"We better be off! Game tomorrow.' Skills jumped up and headed to the door thanking Lucas for dinner. Bevin and Fergie followed.

"We're off to bed!' Nathan announced and he and Hayley went upstairs.

"Wait for me!' I followed them upstairs and as bravely as I could entered my own room by myself.

"Are you alright Sam?' Hayley followed me in.

"Yeah, fine.' I lied.

"Want to sleep in with me and Nate?'

"I'll be fine, thanks.' Just a movie I told myself.

"Ok. Good night.' She turned out the light and left. Nathan yelled out goodnight from across the hall and I then spent 5 minutes telling myself that if someone broke in a stabbed me over and over he would surely be in hearing distance. It didn't help. I lay wide-awake in bed in a position that would allow me a quick run out the door if anyone entered my window. Every sound was a man climbing my window with a knife. I wanted to call my Dad and tell him I needed him home. I never felt safer than when my Dad was near. I was scared of Santa until I was about 9 (don't laugh) and on Christmas Eve every year Dad would sleep on the floor in my room, otherwise I couldn't sleep. I wanted him on my floor now! After almost half an hour of what I can only describe as hell I jumped out of bed making sure I jumped far enough that anyone under my bed couldn't grab my ankles and I ran into the hall. I went to Lucas' room but before I burst in a heard giggling and knowing him and Brooke were more often than not…busy, I opted for Nathan's room.

As soon as I entered his room I felt safe. Nathan was more like Dad than Lucas and that was reassuring to me. If I was being murdered Nathan would be of more help to me than Lucas anyway I told myself as I crept over to my brothers bed.

"Nathan!' I whispered loudly, "Nate?'

"What?' he almost jumped out of bed, stirring Hayley too.

"I'm freaking shitting myself! Can I sleep with you guys?'

"What time is it?' he rubbed his eyes.

"Time for you to move over!' I launched myself to land between them.

Hayley laughed sleepily, "Night!'

"Sam, can't you sleep on the floor! I'm squashed.'

"I'm safer here. Goodnight.' I rolled over and wasn't scared for another second.

Hope you all are liking it. Basically a filler but still. Next chapter is going to be the biggest yet! Jason's mystery friend is revealed, Isn't Brooke away? And Nayley and in for a surprise!! Be excited, be very excited. I can guarantee a few fights, a few revelations, maybe a punch on?? You'll have to review and read to find out hey?!

_And coming up after all this drama, Time with the grandparents, a big blow out with Deb, and eventually I want to do a Christmas chapter!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review! If you are reading every chapter and no reviewing, please do it. My 8__th__ chapter has over 300 views and only 8 reviews leading me to believe quite a few more people are reading! Thanks to my loyal reviewers!_


	10. Revelations

Chapter 10: Revelations

"Get up bed hog!' Nathan threw a pillow at me and interrupted my state of bliss. I rolled over and found him on the floor with a pillow and sheet.

"You took up so much room I ended up on the floor!' He told me.

"Sorry! I slept great.' I jumped out of bed and the pictures of Charles Manson that seemed to be imprinted in my mind last night disappeared with sunlight.

"Me too.' Hayley stretched her arms as she sat up in bed.

"I'm glad you both did, I've got a big game today and I'm as stiff as a board.'He stood and started doing stretches.

"How about breakfast in bed to make up for it?' I offered.

"Sounds good!' Hayley jumped on the idea.

"Deal.' He grinned and jumped back into bed with Hayley kissing her on the head. "Don't forget my Protein!'

I ran into my room and threw on a jumper and slippers while I decided on pancakes for breakfast; we always had those easy add water ones. I went towards the stairs stopping at Lucas's room and thought I'd better offer him and Brooke some too.

"Luke, do you want some pancakes, I'm cooking breakfast.' I announced proudly entering his room.

"Sam!' he sat up quickly in bed, "Don't you ever knock!' He seemed startled and was uncharacteristically mad.

"Sorry. I was just offering. Didn't realise Brooke would still be asleep.' I whispered referring to the female body shape under his sheet that appeared to be sleeping.

"Just get out of here!' he whispered harshly and I shut his door hard.

"Asshole!' I went downstairs and started to shake up the pancakes while I ran through what just happened and cursed his name. What an ass. I was just trying to be nice. Offering to make him and his girlfriend breakfast in bed and I get snapped at? What the hell!

I grabbed the butter out of the fridge and suddenly something clicked in my head. Something was wrong here. I quickly threw all the stuff back down and sprinted upstairs throwing my eldest brother's door open and my suspensions were found to be correct. But I was still gob smacked at what I saw.

"Sam, get out!' Lucas almost screamed. There she was fumbling at her clothes. Totally avoiding looking at me, although she knew I was there.

"Peyton?' was all I could spit out.

"Sam, get the hell out! Now!' He yelled coming at me. I so badly wanted to scream at them, but my brain couldn't muster up anything. I just stood there while he pushed me out and closed the door in my face.

I stood there for maybe 30 seconds before an intense fit of rage swept over me. I pushed the door back open as hard as I could and just lost it at them. Looking back I don't know if what I said actually made any sense, I was too angry to care.

"You fucking assholes! How could you! You're with Brooke! And she's your best friend!' I screamed. "Luke, I hate you! I just hate you! Who are you? I don't even know you anymore!' I ranted and raved, threw around obscenities and the word 'hate.' When I felt I had nothing left to yell I slammed their door and ran downstairs.

I ran outside and jumped on my bike, peddling as fast as I possibly could to get out of there. I didn't know where I was going and at that moment I didn't care. I stopped peddling when my legs felt like jelly; I dumped the bike and sat on the ground. I sat and cried, but not because I was sad. I was so mad but I didn't know how else to express it. My brother who I had adored and looked up to since I can remember was a fraud. The guy who preached honesty and doing good to people nearly every day had just allowed me to witness his ultimate betrayal. I hated him and I hated myself for ever thinking he was as special as I did.

After the initial anger and surprise passed which took a good hour, the fact that I was in public in my pajamas and with my current bed hair made me get off the ground and jump back on my bike. I knew I'd have to go home eventually and get my gear as I had a game at 1 o'clock but I didn't want to see him. I decided I'd go home and scope things before I decided my next move. When I got to our house I was relieved to find Lucas's car missing from the driveway. I quickly went inside and planed to get dressed and grab my cell.

"What the hell is going on?' Nathan called from the foyer as I crept inside.

"What do you mean?' I wasn't quite sure how to handle the whole situation. I didn't know if Lucas admitted it, or Nate saw Peyton, judging by his reaction here I doubted he knew anything.

"You say your making me pancakes, then I hear you swearing and carrying on, then you disappear, then Lucas disappears. What the hell happened?'

"We had a fight.' I said angrily and ran upstairs.

"What about?' he followed me. Hayley stood at the top of the stairs;

"Are you ok Sam?'

"Yeah, I'm fine.'

"What was it about Sam?' Nathan followed me into my room and was demanding that I tell him. I knew he wouldn't give up until I told him but I didn't feel like it was my place. As mad as I was at Lucas, and as much as I believed he and Peyton deserved to cope whatever they got, something wouldn't let me sell out my brother.

"He'll tell you. I gotta get changed Nathan.' I didn't make eye contact with him as I thought I would burst into tears.

"Sam, what happened?' He softened his approach. I almost cracked but I knew I couldn't do it to Luke.

"Nathan please stop asking me!' I told him with tears in my eyes, "It's up to Luke to tell you.'

"I just want to know what's going on.' He said but recognized that I was adamant I wouldn't say and left me alone to change. I quickly threw on my basketball uniform, grabbed my cell and went to leave again. But Nathan was waiting at my door and had other ideas.

"Where are you going?'

"I just gotta get out of here.' I stated pushing past him. He grabbed my arm.

"Sam, stop it! Just tell me what the fuck is going on?' he snapped.

"Leave me alone!' I threw his arm off me and ran out the front door. I couldn't tell him. I wanted to. I wanted so much to tell him so he could tell me it was a dream or something. Or at least have him know what Lucas had done. I wanted someone to tell me it wasn't that big a deal and reassure me everything would be ok. That Lucas was still the same guy he had always been. Because at the moment, to me, everything was a lie.

I rode my BMX around the streets of Tree Hill, down the main street and around the outskirts. I stopped at the sign that thanked me for visiting Tree Hill and told me to come back soon and for just a few seconds was tempted to ride on. But as a 15-year-old girl with no money to my name and that fact that I only knew a handful of people from anywhere else I quickly turned around. I just kept riding to nowhere. It's not that I didn't have anywhere to go; I just didn't want to see anyone. I obviously couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong and I didn't want to talk about it.

My phone rang in my pocket as I rode into the school. My caller ID said private but I knew it was Nathan, mainly because the previous two calls were him too. Like the other two I didn't answer. A message soon followed;

Sam. This isn't fair. Come home. I'm worried. Please.

I felt bad. I knew this wasn't fair on him but I just wanted to let things settle for me. I knew it was probably selfish. I didn't know what else to do. I messaged him back that I was fine and I'd see him at basketball. I hid my bike in a garden and made my way to the gym. The light of the familiar office was open and without hesitation I entered the room.

"Young Miss Scott. You're early. It's only 11:30.' Whitey checked his watch and looked concerned.

"I'm dedicated?' I tried.

"Nice try. What's wrong?'

"Why do you assume something is wrong?' I half smiled at how obvious I must have been.

"I've been coaching kids for 50 years, I know these things.' He smirked and kicked out a chair, "Sit, tell me all about it.'

"I don't know what's wrong with me coach. I guess I'm just mad. Really pissed off. I don't know if I even have a right to be so mad, it doesn't have anything to do with me, the reason I'm angry. But it's like I feel let down. I feel like, disappointed. It's like everything I thought someone was; it's not true. It's all I lie.' I whispered the last part.

"Are your expectations realistic?'

"Huh?'

"What you expect of this person, is it fair? Would you, for example, be able to hold the conditions?'

"He is better than me.Well, he was.' I sighed.

"It's Lucas right?' My face must have told him he was right. "He is a good kid.'

"No, Whitey, he isn't.'

"Why not?'

"He stuffed up. Badly.'

"So? He made a mistake? Everyone does, that's life.'

"It's a big one.'

"Have you ever stuffed up Samantha?'

"Yes Sir, a lot.'

"Well?'

"Well this is different.'

"How?'

"He is better than this.'

"The best people in the world still make mistakes.'

"I know that.'

"Well what's the problem?'

"I don't know Whitey. I guess I feel like I don't know the guy that would do this, it's not the Lucas I knew.'

"That's crap kid. I don't know what he has done but he is the same brother you have always known. The kid I know. The one who puts his heart and soul into his game and loves his little sister more than anything. Do you think it's fair that after everything he does for you its fair that you change your opinion of him after one mistake he has made and not even one that hurts you directly? You say you've made mistakes, has he ever loved you any less because of them?'

That all made sense. I knew I came here with the intention of getting a different perspective of what I should feel but I hoped he'd tell me I had every right to hate Luke, not this crap. I started to feel a little guilty for being so harsh, but I still felt pissed off and like I'd been let down.

"Just think about it.' I got up to leave, "Ohhh two Scott's too early. Aren't I lucky.'

I turned to see Lucas standing at the door. "Sam, we really need to talk.' Whitey being there stopped me from saying what I wanted to say. I went straight though him with the intention of getting my bike and getting away from him.

"Please Sam.' I looked at him and almost felt sorry for him and the desperation in his eyes. He walked into the gym and I followed.

"I know you're mad, yes I screwed up. I did something really stupid and because of my stupidity I've hurt Brooke and you and I'm sorry for that!' I pulled a 'is that it?' kinda look and headed for the door.

"Wait Sam!' he stopped me. "I'll tell Brooke and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to her. I will. I love her Sam, I do.' He looked like he was about to have a breakdown. "I'll make it up to her, I know I will.'

"She deserves better.'

"I know that. I know Sam, but please, just stop it.'

"What Luke?' I asked irritated as hell.

"Looking at me like that.'

"Like what?'

"Like I've done something so horrible, so bad that you see a different person.'

"I do.' I stated coldly and walked away.

"I made a mistake!' he called after me.

I turned to him with tears burning my eyes, "I did too. I thought you were the best, you know? I thought that not only did I know the best person in the world but that he was my brother! To me you were the most amazing, special, greatest person in the world. You didn't made mistakes and you knew all the answers. You didn't cheat on your girlfriend and you didn't do it with her best friend! So yeah I made a mistake too, thinking you were anything better than what you really are!' I stood staring at him for just a moment as he put his face in his hands, then I turned and left.

_It's really emotional to write this, lol, I'm such a loser but I've had a very similar situation with my older brother and hmmm. The rest of the stuff should come soon enough, the party and all, it's just this was getting too big to be one chapter so I thought I'd do it as more than 1. Hope u enjoyed it, Please review n tell me what u think. Thanx for all my reviews, I appreciate them so much, the more detail the better!__Pita, u are close but not right in all of them….and roses I loved your idea but if I keep this fic going as I would like to that chapter would interfere with how I want things to go in the future! ;)_


	11. Truth Of My Youth

Chapter 11: Truth Of My Youth

"Whatever is on your mind Scott I suggest you fix it before next Saturday, You played like crap!' Whitey gave his usual inspirational speech after the game. We won by over 20 points but I'll admit it wasn't my best ever effort. I showered solemnly and made my way back out to the court. My cell rang as I neared the court and I made my way outside to take the call.

"Hey Mom. Yeah good. We Won. How are you guys going? Yeah he called before the game. They're having fun too. Deb says the view from their room is to die for. Yeah. The boys are good. I will. Listen Mom; the boys are about to play so can I call you later tonight? Ok cool. Have fun. Love you too.' I hung up and sighed. I think I did a pretty good job of concealing the fact that things back home were falling apart.

"Hey Sam, you ok? You played kinda flat and you seem sorta sad?' Jason jogged over from warm up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good luck!' He smiled but pulled a face that said he didn't believe me and ran back out to continue. I looked over at Mouth who was in his usual commentary box thing and he winked. I smiled back at him and then made my way up the bleaches and sat next to Hayley.

"Nice game Sam.' She hugged me sideways.

"Liar.' I smirked and she laughed.

"Is everything ok now?'

"I honestly don't know.' I sighed.

"Where were you all morning? Nathan was really worried about you. We both were.'

"I just had to clear my head. I'm sorry to do this to you guys but I don't know what's happening.' Lucas looked up at me and half smiled, I turned away quickly.

"You know I'm here for you don't you Sam? If you need a girl to talk to?'

"Thanks Hayley. I do. I would tell you, I'd tell Nathan too, but I can't. I really can't.'

Nathan suddenly jogged up the stairs and joined us. I had avoided him for all of my game when he tried to get me alone; "Sam, don't leave after the game, you are coming home with me. I don't care what you say, this is stupid and even if you don't want to talk about it, whatever it is, you can still come home, at least for me, at least so I don't have to worry about where the hell you and, and what's gone wrong with you!'

"Ok.'

He looked at me strangely like he was expecting a fight, "Ok. Good.' He kissed Hayley and made his way back down to his team.

"Should be a fun afternoon.' I remarked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to miss out on the all the action.' She replied with just as much sarcasm.

"Where you are off to?' The players lined up at the jump ball and I was excited to see Jason is in the starting five. Whitey put him in as point guard.

"Just a check up at the doctor.'

"Anything wrong?' I stopped concentrating n the game for a minute and faced her.

"No, just not feeling great, occasional nausea, nothing too serious. Hopefully.' Nathan stole the ball for a fast break, drove to the basket and hit a backwards slam, "Wooo! Go Nathan!' she jumped up and screamed. He ran back into defense and pointed to Hayley as he went past. I felt relieved in the knowledge that one of my brothers wasn't a scumbag. Anymore anyway. I knew he had cheated on previous girlfriends, especially Peyton, but Hayley was different. He loved her, more than anything else in the world, even basketball.

I quickly glanced over at the cheerleaders to see that Peyton was missing. That was a whole different ball game I hadn't even thought of. I loved Peyton, I didn't want to hate her, but I was so mad at her. How could she do that to Brooke? It was crazy that a week ago I would have encouraged this, I would have loved Lucas and Peyton together but now, and in these circumstances, I couldn't think of anything worse.

The game was a flogging. Nathan scored 46 points and showed no hesitation in calling Dad as soon as the siren sounded to tell him that he had just smashed his scoring record against the Red Backs. Lucas played average, mainly kept up on defense and Jason played with 22 points and 15 assists. Hayley ran down to congratulate Nathan and I took the opportunity to go talk to Mouth for the first time of the day.

"Nice job today Mouth.'

"You too.'

I laughed at that.

"So you ready for tonight?' he smiled packing away his equipment.

"I guess.'

"Should be fun right?'

"Right.' I smiled. I saw Lucas come towards us and I quickly kissed Mouth goodbye and crept around people on my way to the door.

"Sam, wait!' I kept walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I spent the afternoon hanging around the house with Nathan, playing playstation and just hanging it on each other. He didn't ask about what had happened again and it felt good knowing things could still be a little normal, even though it felt like the world was a different place at the moment. Lucas hadn't come home after basketball, he told Nathan he was hanging out with the boys, probably another lie.

"What time is the party starting?' I asked from the beanbag, we had been playing NBA live for the last hour or so.

"8ish.'

"How many you got coming?'

"80 or there abouts.' Pause. "No going in bedrooms with Mouth, no way.'

"Nathan, shut up!'

"If it happens, if I find you to in a bedroom or anything, alone, I'll kick the shit out of him, so don't even go upstairs.'

"Whatever Nathan.' I felt like telling him I wasn't the one to watch but that would have ended up where I didn't want to be.

"Can I drink tonight Nate?' He looked at me like I was joking.

"I don't think so Sam.'

"Just 2 or something! Please, I'll be the only one at the party not drinking!'

"I thought you liked being an individual? Maybe demonstrate that tonight.'

"I don't anymore, I want to be just like everyone else and get drunk and do drugs and be a general idiot!' I mocked his argument.

"2 beers, that's it.'

"3?'

"Sam, 2!'

The house phone rung and I went over to answer it.

"Hello?'

'_Samantha, how are you sweetie?'_

It was Deb. She congratulated me on my win and then asked all about Nathan's game; at one stage asking how many layupers he scored. She told me a hilarious story about being attacked by pigeons in Time Square and then got annoyed when I cracked up laughing. I could hear Dad in the background doing the same. I finally got her to stop talking when I offered Nathan to talk to. I gave him the phone and went to grab a drink when the doorbell rang. I quickly jogged over and answered it.

"Hey Sam. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but please, I need to talk to you.' I stood there staring at her blankly. "I need to explain what happened, why it happened.'

"Peyton, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Lucas, I just think you're a joke of a friend.' I went to shut the door but she stopped me.

"That's just it. This isn't Lucas fault.'

"What a load of shit it isn't his fault! Do you think I'm fucking stupid?' That comment pissed me off.

"I did it, I love him Sam, I love him.' She started to cry. "I've always loved him.' She whispered.

"Peyton, he is with your best friend!' I half yelled, softening my attack as I found it hard to yell at someone so vulnerable.

"I know it was wrong. I know is it wrong. But don't hold it against Luke, if you have to hate someone, hate me.'

I scoffed loudly and rolled my eyes, as I had nothing to say.

"I love him Sam.'

"That doesn't change anything Peyton! And what about Jake?' I had totally overlooked him. He was a great guy and certainly didn't need this shit! I was even angrier.

"I'm not with Jake, he is just a friend.'

"So was Lucas till he got with Brooke! He liked you for ages, you knew he did! But then he got with Brooke and suddenly you love him? What a fucking joke.'

"I was scared Sam!' she stamped her foot in frustration.

"Fear is a weak excuse.'

"You know it's not as easy and black and white all the time Sam. One day your heart will do something your head doesn't want it to and then maybe you'll understand.' She left angrily yet sad and I actually felt sorry for her.

I lay on my bed for almost half an hour and tried to put myself in Peyton's position. I tried to understand her side of it, like Lucas always told me to do. Turns out they are both full of crap. Feeling angry I thought I should listen to some music. I decided nothing in my collection was good enough and remembered Nathan's music always seemed angry and snuck as sneakily as possible into his room. Nathan hated having people snooping round his room and hated me touching his stuff without asking. I went into his closet where he kept his Cds and looked over a few. I told myself next time I was really bored I could come in here and play a game of find the white guy. Suddenly I heard frantic footsteps upstairs. I quickly dived down behind some big old box Nathan kept his old basketball stuff in; I put my fingers under the door and shut it just as the bedroom door opened.

"Calm down Hayley. We can deal with this.'

"Nathan, we are 17!' she sounded really upset.

"Shhhh! Hayley It's ok, clam down. We can handle it.' Nathan's voice was trembling and I knew something big was going on.

"How could we be so careless? My parents are going to kill me!'

"You're parents! I'm reliving my Dad's life!' he finally sounded real.

"What are we going to do Nathan?' She was now crying. I was pretty sure I knew what was happening but until I heard it I couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant!'

Yeah, there it is. A short chapter but I needed to put a few drama things out there and establish them before the party! Review! Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter I'm trying to get out now, but a lot is happening in it so I'm finding it hard to write! Should be up soon enough! Review! xox


	12. End of the World as We Know it

_Ok, hope you all enjoy it! It took me ages to write, the dialogue was so hard to get right!_

Chapter 12: The End Of The World As We Know It

I wanted to suddenly turn invisible and get the hell outta here. Or just simply disappear. I wanted to wake up and realise it all was a dream. Or at least to never have been snooping in here in the first place, I cursed myself for being in the closet, at this moment. But more than anything I wanted to get out of the closet and hug Nate, and hug Hayley and tell him that everything was going to be ok in my most calm, serious voice because that's what they needed to hear. Even if I wasn't sure if it was the truth. It was all I needed to hear at this moment.

"What are we going to do Hayley?' My brother who has always been the epitome of strength to me cried, and that just broke my heart.

"The doctor has set up an appointment Monday morning, to discuss our options.' Hayley was back to her rational self and I loved her for it.

"Which are what? Kill our baby or ruin our futures?'

"Don't! Don't do that Nathan!' She burst back into tears.

"It's the truth Hayley! What do we know about being parents? We're 17 for God's sake!'

"Nathan, just stop!' She got a little angry, "Stop!'

"I'm sorry Hayley.' He began to cry again, "I'm just so scared.'

I snuggled in to Nathan's shoes at the bottom of his closet and silently wept to myself to match the sobs I heard on the outside. I secretly was sharing in their heartache.

"Hayley, this has to be just between us until we decide what we are going to do. It's our decision, our lives.' She must have agreed silently before he suggested they go for a walk to clear their heads. Finally I was left alone in the room, alone in the house. And I had never felt more alone in my whole life. I climbed up quietly and basically crawled into my room, lay on my bed and cried. What the hell was going on? Today was turning out like one big episode of the 'Bold and the Beautiful' or some other pathetic drama in which nothing ever goes right. I cried to myself for Nate and Hayley, I cried for Brooke, but also Lucas and even Peyton, and I cried for myself, mainly because everything felt so uncertain. I wanted my Dad to come home, Or Mom, or Keith. Even Deb. I just needed someone to sort this all out. To reassure all of us that things would be ok. It was the first time in my life that I just didn't see how they could be.

After I got over myself I dragged myself downstairs and flopped on the couch, noting that it was 6 o'clock and almost time to get ready for this party. What a time for a party I thought to myself. The fear of people turning up while I was in a tracksuit and an old baggy t-shirt didn't even move me from the couch. But the phone did. It rang and hoping it was Dad to say they way on their way home early I quickly answered.

"Hey Brooke.' She seemed so happy and excited and it just pissed me off knowing soon she wouldn't feel like that. I don't know when Lucas planned on telling her, maybe when she got back, but I felt awkward talking to her knowing it when she didn't. She asked for Lucas and when I said he wasn't in, she told me to get him to call her. She misses him.

"Hey Brooke, when you get back, if it's ok with you, can we hang out a bit, maybe?' I had a sudden desire to let Brooke know that I liked her. Maybe it was my way of telling her I was on her side, maybe it was a sign on my vulnerability at that moment she rung, I don't know.

Not knowing what else to do with myself I wandered into the kitchen and sat on the counter, having a cry to myself. I watched the phone and contemplated calling Dad or Mom, confessing everything and telling them about all the stuff that was going wrong. I knew they would come straight home and try and sort things out which would make me feel better, but I just couldn't do it. Deciding I couldn't be alone another minute because I was driving myself mad I went upstairs and put on a jumper. I took a look in the mirror at my puffy eyes and reddened cheeks. I wipe my eyes with my jumper sleeve and sniffed loudly. I told myself to calm down, but I needed someone to hold me and reassure me that everything would be alright. With Dad, Lucas and Nathan out of the picture, the next best thing was Jason. As I walked towards the door to put my shoes on, Lucas came home.

"Hey Sam.'

"Hi.' I sat on the front door step and started to put on my shoes.

"Looks like you and I play terribly when we are upset hey?'

"Brooke called.' I ignored his comment, "She misses you.' I spoke to him with no emotion in my voice.

"I know. I spoke to her. She said you sounded really upset.' He said quietly as I finished tying my shoes and got up, walking towards the garage.

"Sam.' He said softly. I turned and faced him angrily, but visibly upset.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't live up to who you thought I was. Because I want to be him, I want to be that guy you thought I was. I wish I could be that guy for you. But I stuffed up, badly. I love Brooke, with all my heart and I'll fight to make things right again, I promise you that. I promise you I'll do better. If you give me another chance I promise that I'll do my best to be that guy that you need me to be. I will.'

That was all I needed. The guy he was, was all I needed at his point, cheater or not. While I was sure usually I could resist his perfect apology, at this time I was in no state to do so. I burst into tears running to him and hugging him like the world would collapse if I let go. Which was pretty much true to me at that point. He didn't know about Nathan and Hayley yet, but knowing that I had him made it seem at least a little bit less insane.

"It's ok Sam, It's ok.' He reassured me and I love him for it.

"I don't want to be mad at you anymore Luke! Please don't go again, stay with me!' I sobbed, "Stay with me.'

"I'm right here, it's ok Sam.' We stood in silence for about five minutes, I just felt better knowing that I was no longer alone.

Once I calmed down we both realized we should probably get ready for this party despite the fact that neither of us wanted too. I showered upstairs and got dressed, whacked some make up on briefly and picked out some shoes. It was around 7 when I decided I was presentable enough and still feeling pretty average I wandered into the hall to find Lucas for some company. As I left my room I heard talking from Nathan's room right across the hall and I choose to instead invest my interest there.

Nathan was in his closet choosing a shirt, while Hayley was sitting on the bed doing her make up. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear everything was normal.

"Hey Guys.' I entered.

"Hey Sam, you look nice.' Hayley was bubbly, as usual. Maybe I did imagine it.

"Sam, did Dad call?' I knew it was real as soon as I met Nathan's eyes. He has the most readable eyes of anyone I know and straight away could tell I didn't imagine anything. He looked vulnerable.

I ignored his question because I had practicing a speech in my head for the last half an hour and nothing else seemed important; "Guys. I need to talk to you.'

By my tone and lack of eye contact, Nathan knew something was up and sat next to Hayley on the bed.

"Hayley, you said I had you if I ever needed to talk to anyone right?'

"Right.' She seemed concerned.

"And Nathan, you're my brother so we can talk about stuff right?'

"Yeah Sam, of course. What's going on?'

"You're going to be mad at me, I'm sorry in advance, because I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to be there.'

"Spit it out Sam!' Nathan was agitated, understandably.

"I snuck in your room to borrow some CDs and heard you guys coming so I shut myself in there.' I rambled quickly.

I didn't have to say anything else. They knew I knew. Hayley looked down and Nathan hugged her in.

Before they could say anything I kept going; "I know I'm only young and might not know much. And you guys must be scared, coz hell, I am! But what I do know is that you both love each other, and I love you both and no matter what happens, no matter what you decide, that won't change.' I took a deep breathe, held back my tears and put my bravest voice; "And everything will be ok.'

That was it for me; I lost it. So much for being strong for them, I wasn't that person. I couldn't be that person. Hayley cried quietly and motioned for me to come to her. We hugged tightly and I muffled my crying into her shoulder. Nathan sat gravely next to us staring at the ground.

"Nathan?' he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so scared Sam.' He held back tears. Without hesitating I almost jumped at him. I held hugged him and pulled him in tightly. It was a moment Nathan and I had never shared; me comforting him. Hayley joined in, hugging Nathan and the three of us quietly cried to each other.

"I can't believe I've got two Scott's in here crying, I'm the one who is going to get fat!' Hayley tried to lighten the moment. She got a light snigger out of me and a smile out of Nathan. We all pulled ourselves together.

"Does that mean you're having the baby?' I asked

"Maybe. We don't know yet.' Silent pause.

"Are we ready to party or what?' I laughed sarcastically, wiping my cheeks.

"Let's try and have a good time tonight and deal with this all tomorrow.' Hayley offered and Nate and I looked at her thinking exactly the same thing, not much chance of that happening. She smiled glumly when she recognized that we were right.

All of the sudden Lucas frightened us all by appearing at the door. He stood looking at us all, like he was observing the situation.

"What's going on in here?' He asked suspiciously walking towards us all on the bed slowly. Yes, it was that obvious. Hayley and I both looked at Nathan, to see if it was all right if he knew.

"Nate, he'll know what to say. Maybe what to do.' I whispered. Hayley nodded.

"Guys?' Lucas was now visibly freaking out.

"Hayley's Pregnant.' Nathan whispered.

We all looked at Luke for his reaction. After what seemed like forever; "Oh, Fuck!'

So much for him having all the answers I thought to myself. But he did say what we were all thinking.

"Wow.' He sat on the bed next to Hayley, stunned and strangely enough, lost for words.

We all sat in silence for a while, letting the situation sink in and just leaving each other with our own thoughts. It was a comforting silence though, not an awkward one where no one knew what to say. It was like we all just gave each other a minute to get it together.

"Ok.' Lucas stood, "We will figure this out. It will be ok.'

"You really think so Luke? Cause I'll believe that if you do.' Hayley asked earnestly. She had been best friends with Luke since they were 10 and she relied on him to play the same role that I depended on him for.

"I promise Hayley.'

Nathan began sobbing again with his face into his hands. Have you ever heard someone who doesn't cry, actually cry? It's like they don't know how too. It was like he didn't know how to breathe and cry at the same time, like he was choking. It was the most heartbreaking sound I had ever heard. Lucas stepped towards him and dropped to his knees embracing Nathan's whole body in a strong hug. I felt a sense of relief that Lucas was with us. I knew I was in way over my head and always felt better with my big brother on my side. But I quietly wished Mom, Dad, Keith and Deb never left.

"What about Dad, Luke?' Nathan spoke up after getting himself together. "He is going to go ballistic.'

"He'll be fine.' We all knew that was a lie. Our dad wasn't exactly the calm and cool type. He had a fierce temper at the best of times and what scared me most was knowing that I hadn't yet seen the best of it. I was sure that was going to change when he heard about this.

"Let's worry about that when, and if we have to.' Lucas added.

Hayley explained the whole doctors appointment thing and the tests and all sorts of official crap, which I totally tuned out.

"We're both in for a drama filled Monday then.' Lucas announced unexpectedly. I knew what he was talking about but the other two stared at him blankly.

"I cheated on Brooke.' Hayley gasped. With Peyton.' And again.

"Fuck man.' Nathan stated in disbelief.

"Luke! I can't believe it.' Hayley's disappointment was evident in her face; it resembled mine a mere hour ago. Before I decided we had bigger problems.

"I know Hayley. I stuffed up.'

"That's an understatement.'

"I guess we're both in for it then hey?' Nathan half smiled.

"I guess.' Lucas flopped on the bed.

"When Dad gets home, we'll sit him on the couch and go down the line and confess our weekend sins.'

"I need one then!' I joined in on the joke.

"It will have to be a big one to top us!' Hayley acted serious.

"I'll get arrested for drug trafficking and prostitution?'

"I think that would do it!' Nathan laughed. We all laughed, but our minds were elsewhere. Although I had always been close with my brothers, it was like at this moment we were closer than ever. We now shared secrets that changed everything. We all shared a fear of what would happen next. A confusion. We shared a moment that I knew had made us all grow up just a little bit in the space of about 5 minutes.

"I guess we better get ready for this party! Let's treat it like our monsters ball shall we? Our last chance to live it up before execution.' Lucas stood and played his role. We all followed his lead and went back to our grooming and other menial tasks.

A huge party was about to take place at my house, a massive social event with all my friends and boyfriend. Usually I would be so excited and, yet, I felt nothing. High school bullshit just didn't seem important. I reapplied my lip-gloss and made my way downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"Let's party!' I said sarcastically to myself as I opened the door.

"Hey Sam!' Oh God. Just when I thought I had had enough.

Well? Let me know guys, please review. Of course more drama to come. I have it basically planned out but it's getting harder to write! Let me know what you all think and if you have any idea's please don't hesitate to tell me.

Thank you all for reading and thank you all for reviewing. Thanx for liking my oc (Sam)…lol I had no idea what that was, I'm not really up with fanfiction but I figured it out eventually. Detailed reviews are much appreciated. What u like, and don't. Who you want more of. Anything. Thanks for reading!


	13. Stuck in a Moment

Chapter 13: Stuck In A Moment

I stood in shock; "What the hell are you doing here?' I demanded. When I saw Jason stumble up behind her I had my answer.

"This is your special friend?' I asked him accusingly.

"Sam, this is Juliet, Juliet – Sam.' He was so obviously trashed. He knew I knew her, he knew I hated her. I was instantly pissed off.

"Have you been drinking Jason?' I asked letting him know I was annoyed but knowing the answer.

"What are you, his mother? Where is everyone?' Juliet pushed past me dragging Jason along. I slammed the door angrily and marched upstairs. I went into my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. Could anything else go wrong? I was so mad; I had enough to worry about without him bringing that stupid bitch to my house. Why would he do that to me? I was so mad at him. I grabbed the upstairs phone and called Dad, he hadn't rung us yet and I thought I should call him before the music got too loud and the party was too apparent.

"Hey Dad.' The sound of my father's voice almost set me off again. I wanted him home more than anything. I wanted this bullshit weekend to end.

"_Everything alright there Sammy?'_

"Yes Dad, everything is fine.' I bit my lip.

"_What's wrong Sam?'_ Everything! I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry and tell him to come home, to come fix this mess. To make Lucas not have to hurt Brooke, Hayley and Nathan to never have to deal with a pregnancy at 17, to tell Jason what an idiot he was. I just wanted him to be here because I know I'm safe when he is.

"Nothing Dad. I just miss you.' That wasn't a lie.

"_I'll be home tomorrow Baby.' _ Not soon enough. We quickly chatted about the Knicks and other irrelevant crap.

"_We'll be home by 4 tomorrow_, _Make sure you and Lucas are ready. I've spoken to your mother and we might do dinner instead of the usual lunch. Have a good night Sam. I'll see you tomorrow. Send the boys my love. Love you.' _ I basically only said yes between his comments and told him I loved him too before he hung up.

I was left to be a sook in my room for a little while longer. But a knock at my door made me realise I should get back to the party, which was now loud enough to be classified as one.

"Hey Sam. What's wrong?' I almost laughed.

"Hey Mouth. Just not in the mood for a party I guess.' He sat on the bed at my feet.

"Playing the whole; 'it's my party and I'll cry if I want to' card hey?' He made me smile. I loved that this guy could always make me smile.

"What's up? You can tell me Sam, I am your boyfriend now.' He smiled his huge grin that took up half his face. I wanted to tell him, but it didn't feel right to tell him.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired.' I lied.

"Fair enough.' He got up off my bed, "Let's go dance.' I didn't dance, under any circumstances. I guess we don't know each other that well I thought to myself.

Nathan suddenly appeared at my doorway; "Sam, what did I tell you? Get downstairs. Now.' He was pissed off.

"Sorry Nate.' I would have usually argued but under the circumstances there was no way I could have. I grabbed Mouth's hand and we made our way to the party.

It was your normal high school party. Crap music was blaring from the stereo, drunken idiots were rubbing up against each other and everyone was pretending to be having a great time. Except me. I sat at the bar playing with some empty cups. Mouth was dancing the night away, coming to me every 5 minutes trying to get me to join him. I preferred my cups. I look a quick glance around and spotted Lucas at the door, talking to a senior near the door. Our eyes met and we both sighed, both wishing we were elsewhere. Nathan and Hayley were out the back last time I saw them. They didn't seem so miserable. Apparently Jason was a new recruit of smoking, drinking and dancing like a goon with Juliet. It made me sick to see his attempt to be whoever he was trying to be, a guy she'd be into I guess.

"Why is it that's so many people above the age of 30 tell us these are the best days of our lives? Makes you wonder if they were even here doesn't it?' Peyton took the stool behind me and joined in on the game of throwing nuts into a cup. I said nothing.

"Still mad at me, huh?' She had to yell to be heard over the doof doof crap playing.

"No. Just thinking about what you said. I think it's kinda sad. If these are the best days of my life I'm in for one shit future.' She laughed. "Sorry I was a bitch to you before. It's not my place to judge what happened.'

"I know I deserved it. I followed my heart instead of my head.' She poured herself a drink. "I'm a mess. Love sucks.'

"Join the club.' I took the bottle and followed her lead.

"What's wrong with you? Mouth?' I simply pointed at Jason and Juliet.

She laughed.

"Without insulting you, I think you might be a little more like me than you think.' She grabbed the bottle of tequila and headed back into the mass of idiots, leaving me to wonder what the hell she was on about. I decided I should stop sulking and found some friends in the living area. I sat with them and added a thoughtful 'Yeah for sure' and 'No way!' every 5 minutes.

Mouth came in after a while; "I've been looking for you everywhere!'

"Sorry.'

"Sam, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day.'

"I told you I'm just tired.'

"It's because Jason is here with Juliet isn't it?' He seemed angry with me and I didn't understand how he could be. I wasn't doing anything!

"No Mouth, I've just had a shit weekend, I don't feel like partying and acting like everything is great!'

"Can you tell me why it's been such a bad weekend? You are my girlfriend, you're suppose to tell me stuff like that!'

"I can't.'

"Why not?' This was quickly turning into what felt like our first fight and I couldn't stand anymore drama.

"Mouth, please just leave it alone. Go dance and enjoy yourself.'

"Fine Sam.' He stormed off with me left wondering what he was being such an ass about. I went back into the bar room and poured myself another drink.

"Take it easy Sam.' Lucas surprised me from behind.

"If anyone ever needed to drink, it's me tonight.' I stated before sculling whatever I had poured. It burnt the crap out of my mouth and then my throat as it went down.

"Shit! What's that crap?' I spat out wiping my tongue on my arm.

"Straight Bourbon.' Lucas laughed. "And that's enough for you. Alcohol doesn't fix anything, I promise.'

"Why do so many people drink it then?'

"To escape things in their lives.'

"Then it's exactly what I need.'

"But when you come back I think you'll find the problem is still there, and maybe bigger.'

"Why would he do it to me Lucas? Why?'

"Who?'

"Jason, why would he bring her? Why would he be into her? He knows I hate her!' my temper was on the rise again.

"Maybe he is just confused, like the rest of us.'

"About what?'

"Why don't you ask him?' Lucas walked away mysteriously and I turned to see Jason behind me.

"Having fun?' he asked like everything was normal.

"Oh yeah! A real hoot!' I said sarcastically walking through him.

"I need to talk to you Sam.'

"You couldn't say anything at this point that I want to hear Jason.' I snapped and pushed through 20 or more people to get into another room.

I went outside on the porch and found Hayley and Nathan sitting with Jake. I flopped down with a dramatic groan on a chair.

"Worst night ever?' I asked.

"I don't think it's too bad.' Nathan smiled at Hayley and she smiled back. They looked calm and a lot more relaxed than last time I saw them.

"By tomorrow you'll agree, our house is trashed.'

"We'll deal with it tomorrow then.' Nathan told me.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I like this optimistic attitude a lot better, but why the sudden change of demeanor?' I was curious.

"Jake has just been giving us the benefit of his experience and it's just made us feel a whole lot better about everything. For the moment anyway.' Hayley giggled at her own joke and while I usually was irritated by that trait of hers, it was a beautiful sound at this point.

"Thanks Jake.' I smiled knowingly.

"What's the party gossip anyway?' Jake piped up.

"Mouth hates me, I hate Juliet and Jason is an ass. That's all I've got for the bulletin, join me later for the full report.'

"Ohhh explain.' Hayley widened her eyes and wanted details, which I wasn't willing to provide.

"It's all just crap. I don't want to burden you guys with such frivolous crap. You've got real problems.'

"I'm not a grandma yet! Fill us in!' Hayley was such a nerd; Nathan and Jake found her dramatics amusing.

"Jason brought that slut who I hate, I think he is with her or something, which I had NO idea about! He brought her to my house! MY HOUSE! The nerve of that bitch to show up, and him to bring her! I hate her so much. I want to go just kick the crap out of her. Would she press charges do you think if I put her nose through her face? Coz that's what I want to do, I want to smash her face in. I want to hurt her. It makes me so angry that I want to scream.' I rambled quickly without a breath.

"Wow. Sorry I asked.' Hayley sat back against Nathan.

"What about Mouth?' Jake inquired.

"What do you mean?' Mouth had nothing to do with it.

"You mentioned Mouth in why the night was so crap.'

"Oh, he is just pissed off at me because supposedly I'm grumpy.'

"No?' Nathan cried out in mock horror.

"Why would be pissed off that you are grumpy?' Hayley asked.

"Because I wouldn't tell him why or some other load of crap.'

"Welcome to dating.' Hayley smiled.

"Sounds like you care more about who Jason is with than that fact that your supposed boyfriend is mad at you.' Jake stated like an expert.

I paused for a second to wonder if he was right; "Shut up!' Maybe he was. I thought about it and decided that wasn't a good thing. I went inside figuring I should apologize to Mouth and make an effort to enjoy myself with him instead of worrying about Jason's poor choices. I looked all over the house and couldn't find him anywhere. I thought I could send him a message to his cell to meet me in my room. I went upstairs as I sent him the message. I heard noises from my room from the top of the stairs and became quickly annoyed that someone had the nerve to come up stairs and snoop around in my room. I crept over leisurely and pushed the door quietly open.

"What the hell!' I screamed when I saw the two making out on my bed, "Get the fuck out of here!'

"Sam, oh Sam.' Jason was stuttering as he got off of Juliet and tried to explain himself, he was slurring his words and tripping all over the place.

"We decided your bed needed some action.' She smirked like she had planned this all out. I ran at her and grabbed her by the shoulders, clearly over powering her and her gimpy cheerleader arms. I pushed her out of my room with everything I had in me.

"You're lucky I don't fucking hurt you! Get out of my house before I do!' I screamed at her using every ounce of sense I had to restrain myself. I slammed the door in her face before she could say anything.

I turned to Jason still fuming. There he stood, my best friend for more than half of my life, swaying from side to side with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I needed you today Jason. Today was the worst day of my life. Everything went wrong. Everything! Where were you huh? Fucking around with that bitch! Why Jason, why are you doing this crap? Drinking and smoking? This isn't you! This is bullshit!' It was like I was taking the confusion of the whole day out on him at this moment. I had never yelled at someone so loudly in my whole life. I didn't care; I had officially lost it.

"You have Mouth now! Why do you need me?' He matched my yelling.

"That's bullshit! I didn't want him, I wanted you, my best friend!' I was so frustrated that I began to cry. "I wanted you Jason.' I softened. I sat down on my bed and cried. It must have been a record; no one else could ever have cried so much over so many different things in one day. He left me to cry for a few minutes before I felt a shadow standing over me. I looked up at him with eyes blurred from tears and wondered what was taking him so long to console me.

"I love you Sam.'

"What?' I heard him, but must have heard him wrong.

"I always have. I always will.'

"What!?' I demanded standing up and forgetting about my sadness. He looked pathetic standing there, so obviously off his face. He just looked at me.

"Jason, Why are you doing this?' I was totally confused by now. Angry at him for his drunken ramble but also shocked.

"Doing what Sam, being honest?' He went back to yelling. "Do you think it's easy for me? Do you think it's easy? Being with you, hearing you talk about him! Hearing you say what you look for in a guy, all that bullshit, that guy is me! I'm all those things, I am that guy! But you don't care! You never cared!'

"Don't put that shit on me! Don't do this!' I paced the room, tempted to leave.

"I'm being fucking honest Sam!'

"How come you were never honest before I was with Mouth? What now you love me? That's bullshit!'

"I was scared.' He yelled so loud his voice cracked.

"You too? This fear excuse is getting old!'

"What about you? Huh? Why do you care so much about Juliet and me! You can have someone but I can't? Now that is bullshit!'

"It's totally different!'

"How?'

"She's a slut. He is a good guy!'

"Whatever Sam.' He threw up his arms in exasperation. I stood staring at him angrily with tears in my eyes.

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me there is nothing there, nothing but a friendship, I'll step down. I'll accept it and try to be happy for you. I'll forget that everyday I see you I know you're the one for me. I'll pretend my heart doesn't beat faster when you're next to me. I'll tell myself that you aren't the most perfect, beautiful girl in the world. Even if it's all a lie. I'd do it for you Sam.' He exhaled deeply, "So just look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel it too.'

We stood a meter apart and stared into each other's eyes. For a brief moment the music blaring from downstairs stopped, time stopped and we were the only two left.

"I can't do that.' I whispered removing my eyes from his. I turned to walk away and found the door blocked.

"Mouth?' I trembled feeling instantly empty inside just from the look he was giving me.

"Don't bother.' He looked so hurt and quickly ran downstairs. I followed him as fast as I could but he soon disappeared amongst the crowd. Jason called after me too but I just kept running although my destination had changed. I ran through people on my way to the front door, I knocked over drinks and knocked one girl right over. I didn't care. Straight to the garage. I grabbed my bike and rode as quickly as I could away from the house. I rode away from Lucas' mistake, away from Nathan and Hayley's life changing shock, away from Jason's confession, Mouth's timing and my overall stupidity. I rode away from the whole day hoping I could leave it behind.

I knew exactly where I was going. I threw the bike down on the ground as soon as it was in sight. I quickly climbed up and felt instantly comforted in the familiarly. I grabbed the blanket from the corner and curled up in a beanbag. Actually getting here was the only part I had thought out, I didn't know what I was going to do from here. When I woke up this morning everything was perfect I kept telling myself. How can things go so wrong in 24 hours? Everything I relied on to get through each day now seemed uncertain and I felt nothing but fear. Not of the fact I was basically alone and outside at night, that barely even crossed my mind. Fear of knowing nothing and having nothing to know for certain. A million thoughts ran through my mind and the only one I could concentrate on was Jason. His words. His face. Everything. What was I going to do?

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming! LOVED the detail! Haha._

_Obviously more drama to come._


	14. Maybe Tomorrow

_OK guys, next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, much love. This chapter is pure dialogue, enjoy._

Chapter 14: Maybe Tomorrow

Even with all I had on my mind I soon found myself unable to keep my eyes open. I think the few drinks I had at the party were beginning to take effect. I snuggled into my beanbag, which didn't smell as nice as I remembered and fell asleep. I don't know how long I was out for, I had no idea what time it was but I was woken by loud calls of my name. I recognized the voices straight away and freaked out a little knowing I was probably in trouble for causing concern. I wiped my eyes and crawled quickly to the entrance and looked down to confirm my expectations.

"Sam! Let us up! What the hell are you thinking?' Lucas whispered harshly, scared of waking the neighbors I guess. I let the ladder fall without hesitation and waited for the two of them to reach me at the top.

"You're an idiot Sam, really, don't you think I have enough to worry about!' Nathan got to me first.

"It's almost 4 o'clock in the morning and you have us out looking for you!' Lucas soon joined us.

"How did you guys know I'd be here?' I was still half asleep; their abuse didn't faze me.

"Seriously Sam, what are you thinking?' Nathan was still pissed off.

"I just don't want to deal with it anymore. It's too much. I wanted tomorrow to come, without any more drama. I want Daddy.' I wanted to cry but I think my eyes must have been out of tears.

"Granted it's been a shit weekend, but you leaving the party without a word, doesn't exactly make things better, does it?' Lucas settled back into a beanbag. It was reasonably calm and relaxed.

"Sorry guys. I just didn't want to be there anymore. I had to get away from all that shit.'

"You can't just run from your problems Sam, and expect that everything will fix itself.' Nathan joined us leaning on the beanbag.

"Why not?' I snuggled between them and smirked knowing I was being ignorant.

"You just can't, it doesn't work like that.' We all sat silently, perhaps wondering about the possibilities of if it did.

"Don't you wish you could rewind things sometimes, and do it differently?'

We all thought about my question for a while before Nathan jumped in first with his answer;

"I'm a 17 year old guy who dreamed of playing NBA and worked my ass off to get where I am, with that dream in sight, and now suddenly everything I have ever wanted and worked for looks further away than ever. So the obvious answer would be yes, but I'm not so sure.'

"You're joking right?' Lucas voiced our surprise.

"I love basketball. I love everything about it, the game, the feeling I get when playing, the sense of pride I get when I step out on the court and everyone cheers, you know? But I think I mainly love it because I understand it. I can rely on it. I know if I put the ball in the hoop everything goes the way it always has. I know it will always be there, always be the same. But it's like; I've got Hayley now. I know I'm only 17 and nothing has ever been more uncertain for me than right now, but I just feel like it will be ok. As long as I've got Hayley everything will work out. It's like I know that as truth, even more than I know basketball is. Sure this pregnancy scares the shit out of me, but when it comes to Hayley and me, I'm not scared of anything. It all makes sense to me.'

"That's cool Nate. I'm so glad to hear you say that.' I smiled sincerely.

"I'd rewind the last few weeks.' Lucas stated like it was the only thing he knew for sure.

"The last few weeks?' Nathan was as curious as me. How long was this Peyton affair going on?

"That's when I started thinking that having a girlfriend who loves me, who I love and who I have a hell of a lot of fun with, wasn't enough.' He sighed loudly; "It's when I starting telling myself it wasn't enough. It's when I starting thinking Peyton might be the answer to that. Basically it's when I turned into a guy I've never wanted to be.'

"I know what you mean.' I closed my eyes as I felt self-loathing coming on.

"I don't understand.' He looked at me for answers.

"Me, I made such a mess of things. I just am a screw up.'

"What are you talking about Sam?' Nathan pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at me.

I exhaled deeply and then relayed them the story of the night with great detail, including Juliet's bitchiness, Mouth's unfortunate timing and Jason's admission. Seeing I had relived it all a hundred times in my mind it wasn't difficult to verbalize. I finished to no immediate responses, which is what I wanted. I wanted to be told if I should go after Mouth or what to do about Jason.

"Well?' I encouraged.

"Can't say I didn't see the Jason part coming.' Lucas said simply.

"Yeah, that was always going to happen.' Nathan agreed, "Not a bad job by the youngster either.'

'Yeah. Very movie like quality; "If you can say you don't feel it too, I'll step down and pretend I'm not in love with you, I'll pretend my heart doesn't beat for only you."' Lucas imitated dramatically.

"Luke, It wasn't that 'Romeo and Juliet'. They found each other quite amusing.

"You guys are no help! I need advice not your bad imitations of my horrible experience!' I cried out while trying to hide my smile.

"You are so dramatic!' Nathan punched my arm playfully.

"My advice, follow your heart.'

"Wow Lucas, that's nothing I couldn't have got off the back of a tissue box!' I shook my head at his attempt.

"It's true though. Don't think about Jason, and don't think about Mouth. Who do YOU want to be with? That's what it comes down to, because if you make the choice based on their feelings instead of your own you'll be living a lie, and eventually you'll decide that you deserve better than living a lie and you'll hurt yourself and the other person much more than if you were honest in the first place.'

"But who do you think I'm better with?' I tried anyway.

"Did you hear anything I just said?' Lucas asked bemused.

"Yeah but it's too hard! I don't know. Mouth is sweet and nice and I really like him but then when I saw Jason with Juliet I thought I sort of liked him, and then when he said all that stuff I was almost sure I liked him. But now I don't know!'

"Give yourself a while to think about it and see what you think. Jason will wait, if Mouth doesn't, you've got your answer.' I wish everything were as simple as Nathan often made it sound.

"I don't want to hurt Mouth though, that's not fair and I don't want to ruin my friendship with Jason!' I wasn't satisfied.

"Just give yourself some time Sam!' Lucas reasoned, "Whatever you decide make sure it's your decision.'

"You guys suck at giving advice, you know that?' I pulled an unsatisfied face.

"I've got bigger fish to fry than you! Brooke is home tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to handle that.' He shook his head staring out at the night.

"Tell her the truth, it's simple!' I didn't see how his fish was that big at all.

"Yeah I know that, but how?'

"I reckon you should just let her have it, drop it as soon as you see her. Like 'Brooke I have something to tell you. Bam!'" Nathan instructed.

"Nathan he is breaking his girlfriends heart, not directing a play in basketball!' I looked at him horrified.

"Yeah, you do suck with advice Nate.'

"Shut up Luke! If you didn't cheat on her you wouldn't need my crap advice!' Nathan laughed like it was all a joke, Lucas and I just looked at him.

"Too soon? Sorry.'

"This weekend has been a disaster!' I said softly but dramatically, sounding a lot braver than I felt.

We all leant back into the old blue beanbag and I closed my eyes to rest them but tried not to fall asleep.

"How sad is this?' Lucas laughed suddenly.

"What?' Nathan and I both awoke from our doze.

"It's 4am on a Saturday night, our parents are away, we threw a great party and yet here we sit in a 20 year old beanbag in a tree house talking about our problems.' We all laughed.

"Speaking of which, how did you guys know I was here?' Here being the tree house, which Keith built for my brothers when they were 5 or 6 in Mom and his backyard.

"You're predictable! It's where you always end up when you're upset, or run away from home. Seeing it was both, we figured it out! Besides this isn't a tree house, it's a dangerous fort! Remember Luke?'

"Oh yeah.' Lucas nodded knowingly, "We escaped so many dragons up here you know?'

"Oh I remember too. You pulled up the ladder and never let me play in your stupid fort!' They both laughed at the memory while I whined, "You both always excluded me!'

"You were the dragon!' Nathan exclaimed.

"Shut up!'

"Hey Nate, remember that day, I think it was a Sunday lunch, or maybe a birthday. We were like 10 and we were all sitting down to eat and you came out with something really funny, I think it was rude. And Dad just jumped up from the table liked he'd been shot and chased you.' Lucas had to stop due to his laughter; "You climbed up here and pulled the ladder so he couldn't get you. I don't remember how but it ended with him being rushed to hospital!'

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about that!' I declared, "it was his ribs, he broke his ribs!' I laughed hard remembering the day.

"It was Mom's birthday. I told my first ever 'ya Mom' joke to celebrate and he didn't appreciate it.' He grinned.

"Didn't it have a certain 'c' word in it?' I smirked.

"Yeah but I was 10! I didn't know what it meant. Tim's stupid brother told me the joke. I was just repeating it.'

"How'd Dad break his ribs again?' Lucas was still cracking up.

"I climbed the ladder up here and then pulled it up so he went and got a real ladder and started coming to get me, but it like, slipped out from under him and he landed face first on the ground.' By now we were all hysterical as we pictured him falling to the ground. It wasn't funny when it happened but it had been years, and now it was hilarious.

Nathan composed himself first; "I stayed up there while Mom took him to the hospital, I was in no rush to come down.' He fed off Lucas' laughter and started back up again.

After my stomach was hurting from laughing I tried to stop; "Keith coaxed you down eventually didn't he?'

"Yeah after a few hours. Dad had calmed down by that stage, most likely from the painkillers. It was the first and only time Mom ever spanked me. I'll never forget it, she swatted me really softly twice and then told me she loved me.' I laughed again, very Deb. Lucas was still laughing like it was the funniest thing that ever happened. He had tears streaming down his face.

"But that was the maddest I think I've ever seen him.' Nathan stopped laughing quickly, "I guess I'm going to see him top it pretty soon.' The reminder of the present brought us all quickly back to earth.

"He'll be mad Nate. But he'll get over it." Lucas affirmed, "He has too.'

"I don't think so.' He exhaled and lent backwards closing his eyes.

"Are you going to keep it Nate?' I asked sitting forward and facing him.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have better idea after we speak to the specialist Monday.'

"But do you want to?' I pushed.

"I don't know Sam.' His voice indicated my questioning was annoying him so I shut up.

"Anyway, you got us Nate.' Lucas leaned over me and offered Nathan a handshake.

"Yeah, thanks guys.' He said quietly while grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Should we look into getting home?' I pepped up, ruining their moment. "Is the house trashed?'

"It's pretty bad. Peyton and Hayley were getting rid of the last few people when we came looking for you.' Nathan told me sternly.

"Sorry guys.' I meant it.

"It hasn't really been any of our best efforts has it?' Nathan offered.

"Maybe we should stay up here a little longer. At least until the sun comes up?' Lucas sat back and closed his eyes. It didn't take me long to join him, I was exhausted.

"We can deal with everything tomorrow, including the mess of the house.' I yawned.

"Let's escape the dragons up here just one last time.' Lucas grabbed the blanket and pulled it over to his side.

"Sounds Good.' Nathan smiled and joined us, pulling the blanket back over to him. I laughed at them quietly and snuggled between them on the old beanbag knowing that nothing else ever sounded any better.

Thanks for reading, please review!!! To clear something up, I am Australian, lol, lost the plot is obviously an Australian term and I didn't realise so I have been using it in my story! I use it often in reality, sorry to confuse you! It basically means going crazy. Sorry again!! Please review, and thanks again for reading and my loyal readers and reviewers from the start! xox


	15. Paying in Naiveity

_Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming…almost at 100! How exciting._

Chapter 15: Paying in Naivety

You know when your parents tell you to clean your room, even when as far as your concerned it is spotless. To persuade you they use over dramatic comparisons including that of a 'pigsty' and also 'looking like a bombs hit it'? Entering my house early Sunday morning I witnessed first hand what a pigsty, which is hit by a bomb, actually looks like. Let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. I even gasped on entry.

"Wow. What time are they coming home again?'

"Four.'

"So we have, like 8 hours?'

"Yeah.'

"We're screwed.'

"Yeah.'

I'm not exaggerating. I'd never seen such a mess. The carpet was my main concern. It was so stained from multicolored drinks that it looked like a kids painting, with big splats of color everywhere. Crisps and nuts were all over the floor and rubbed into the carpet from being danced on. The empty bottles and cups everywhere only added to my apprehension. We found Hayley and Peyton in amongst rubbish on the couches. They looked so peaceful and while normally wouldn't have a problem leaving them there, it wasn't an option today.

Without a word the five of us set to work. I started on the rubbish. Lucas pulled out a vacuum, the girls got out the cleaning products while Nathan got on the phone. I felt like crap with a thumping headache and I struggled to keep my eyes open. The sleeping at the tree house seemed like a good idea at the time but my stiff back told a different story. But I kept working hard at the cleaning knowing the consequences of not restoring the house to normal were far worse than that pain I was currently experiencing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What time is it?' I groaned flopping on the couch exhausted. Hayley and Nathan were already half asleep on the opposite couch and Peyton was kicking back in the recliner. We had been cleaning for hours and I couldn't take any more. Just from looking around I'm sure the others shared my sentiments. Luckily Nathan was more experienced in the field than I realized and had organized a carpet cleaner in and even some guy to make the spa go back to its normal color. The house looked pretty good.

"Almost 3.' Lucas collapsed similarly to me on the floor.

"I think we pulled it off.' Nathan smirked, "Apart from Mom's vase, which I'll say I tripped into or something.'

"Yeah, we did good.' Hayley smiled brightly.

"I think so. Which means I'm going home to bed. I'm exhausted.' Peyton pulled herself off the couch and headed to the door while we all thanked her for her help.

"I might follow.' Hayley kissed Nathan and stood up with a stretch.

"You don't have to!' He was too tired to sound convincing.

"I think it's best we have some time just to think about things on our own. Come over tonight?'

"Sounds great.' They kissed again and then she left.

"Then there were 3.' Lucas stood, "Whose up for hoops?'

"Are you kidding?' Every muscle ached and I had a thumping headache, I couldn't think of anything worse.

Nathan jumped up and sprinted to the back door and Lucas followed quickly with a laugh. I was now convinced they were completely insane. I dragged myself off the couch and followed them out. The two idiots were playing one on one as I dropped down onto the grass with the intention of rest. I ran over the nigh before in my head, like I had done 100 times already. I had told myself I was going to wait until tomorrow to decide what I wanted. Who I wanted. I knew I loved Jason, as a friend, but more? And I knew I really liked Mouth. Those were the only two things I really knew about any of it.

"Get up lazy ass!' Nathan called out just as I felt the ball hit my leg.

"Leave me alone! I'm functioning on like 4 hours sleep here.' I kicked the ball away.

"Weak!' Lucas chimed in rolling the ball straight into me. They loved revving me up, I stupidly always took their bait.

I sat up quickly; "Leave me alone!'

"Or what?' Nathan laughed.

"I'll kick your asses!' I screamed as convincingly as possible suppressing a smile.

"Hear that Nate, she thinks she's gonna kick our asses. What do you reckon?'

"While I am scared,' he mocked, "I think we should reinstate whose the boss here.' I scrambled quickly trying to make a fast break back to the house but before I even got up off the ground was seized by both arms.

"Don't guys!' I kicked and tried to wriggle free, to no avail.

"Feel like a swim?' Nathan laughed as they carried me towards the pool by either arm.

"No!' I screamed, "Its cold, it's cold!' It was no use. Next thing I knew my body broke though the water and I kicked desperately to get to the top. I was fully dressed, shoes and all.

"You guys are dead!' I shrieked as soon as I reached the surface. But before I got to the steps to get out I heard another splash. I spun around quickly to see Lucas having a knee-slapping laugh.

"You're screwed man!' Nathan laughed as he pulled himself straight out of the pool. Lucas bolted down the lawn and Nathan was in hot pursuit. I followed them, just not as quickly. Due to Lucas laughing he was jumped on promptly and Nathan tried his best to drag him back to the pool. There wasn't as much of a struggle, Luke found it all too amusing to put up a fight but he did manage to push his shoes off before he was forced to take the plunge. Nathan followed him in and continued the wrestling. I ran to the pool edge with Lucas' shows in hand.

"Hey Luke!' I dangled them with a huge smirk.

"Don't you dare!' he pointed his finger at me and pushed Nathan away.

"Why shouldn't I? You put us in with our shoes on!'

"Do it!' Nathan laughed.

"Don't!' Lucas was trying to act all serious but I didn't care. I shrugged my shoulders and threw them straight down into the water.

"Oh, you're a goner!' Again I was thrown into the pool and repeatedly dunked. I eventually escaped and left the two of them to continue to tussle as I took to sun baking on a chair. Soon enough they too got out of the pool and continued to play basketball. I joined them with my newfound energy. We played some shooting games and a brief game of king but were stopped when the unmistakable sound of a car driving into the driveway was heard. We all stopped suddenly and turned to face the front of the house. I was sure I heard Nathan gulp.

"I guess it's back to the real world then.' Lucas suggested as he dropped the ball and walked towards the driveway. I wasn't as worried as they seemed. In fact I was excited. I ran around to the front with no hesitation. I have wanted my parents home all weekend and as soon as I saw the taxi drop them off I felt safer somehow.

"Dad!' I yelled as soon as I saw him in sight. I ran straight to him and jumped into his arms hugging him as hard as I could.

"How are you Sammy?' He swung me over his shoulder onto his back while he unloaded the bags from the taxi.

"Sam, why are you all wet?' Deb asked concerned. The boys came around the corner before I could answer, "Why are all of you wet?' she called to them.

"I tried to enforce your rules Deb, but they revolted and threw me in the pool.' Lucas smiled kissing her and grabbing a bag. "How was your trip anyway?'

"More like you bullied us and threw us in, and that's not even the half of it!' Nathan did the same.

"It's true. It was all Lucas.' I was taken inside on dad's back.

"Whoever it was, it was a stupid idea, it's freezing cold and you'll get sick. Now quickly go have showers and get changed.' She'd been home for the whole of 1 minute and was already being a pain in the ass.

I climbed down off my dad's back and went to bags first shower.

"How was it anyway?' Nathan asked ignoring his mom.

"Good. We had a good time.' Dad said emotionlessly opening his bag, "Before we do anything let's give them their presents, can we?' He smiled cheekily.

"Oh Dan!' Deb sighed in a good way as I quickly came back down the stairs at the word presents.

"Wet shoes off on the carpet!' She cried out as we entered the lounge. I laughed to myself picturing her face if she saw this carpet a few hours ago.

"Mom you've just had a weekend away, you're suppose to come back relaxed! Not all uptight!' Nathan snapped.

"Nathan.' Dad warned quietly.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I might go unpack.' Deb told us as she went upstairs. Something was definitely up.

"What's wrong with Deb?' Lucas asked as soon as she was out of sight.

"We had a bit of fight this morning. Nothing serious.' He dismissed it pulling out a big paper bag. "Ok presents!'

"Lucas.' He handed him a book, nothing strange there.

"Thanks Dad.' She seemed pleased.

"Nate.' Was given a t-shirt, which was unfolded and revealed to be New York Knicks one.

"Cool, thanks Dad.'

"Last but not least.' He handed me a small box. I opened it to find beautiful white gold earrings.

"Wow Dad, they're great thanks.' I hugged him again.

"Thank Deb, she picked them out for you.' I went towards the stairs to do just that but was stopped at the top when I heard dad ask the boys how they went over the weekend, I was curious to hear the answer.

"Yeah Good. Easy.' Lucas lied.

"No worries Dad. Everything was fine.' Nathan too.

"That's great guys. You know I've been really happy with both of you both lately. Not that I'm not always happy with you but even more so lately. You're both turning into the kind of young men I'm extremely proud to call my sons.' I heard their guilt from the top of the stairs as they thanked him. I knew that if he knew what I knew he wouldn't be saying that. But I also knew if he knew what I knew but also how they were handling themselves that he would be, or at least he should be. I exhaled loudly and went into my parent's room to thank my step Mom for the earrings.

"Deb?' I couldn't see her so went into their ensuite, "Deb?' I saw her crying on the bathroom floor. As soon as she saw me she put something behind her back.

"What's wrong Deb?' I went to her quickly.

"Nothing Sam. Please just leave me. I'll be fine.' She said that but she was sobbing.

"Are you ok?' I was really scared; I had never seen her like this. She said nothing.

"I'll get Dad.' I left quickly and ran downstairs finding Dad in the kitchen.

"Dad! Deb's crying on the bathroom floor.' He looked at me and seemed strangely calm. He stormed past me.

"Dad?" I was clearly panicking.

"It's ok Sam, just stay downstairs.' That's scared me even more. What the hell was going on?

Lucas joined me before I followed Dad upstairs.

"Brooke's home Sam. I'm going over there now. Tell Dad it was important. Tell him I'll be at Mom's later. Not to worry. Tell him I had to go.' He was as panicky as me, but for a different reason.

"Sam?' He questioned when I didn't respond.

"Sorry. Yeah I'll tell him. Good luck.' I didn't care at that point. There was something extremely unsettling about finding your Step Mom crying like a child on the bathroom floor.

"Where's Nate?' I thought about my brother.

"Shower.' Silent pause.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll sort it out.' He kissed me on the top of the head quickly and left. If only that was it Lucas, I thought.

I stood staring at the door with a bad feeling in my stomach. You know when you just know something is going wrong. Something bad is happening? I had that feeling, probably the worst I had ever had it before. Not wanting to ruin my perfect weekend trend I sat by myself and cried while I waited for someone to tell me everything was ok.

There is a lot of drama going on at the moment so I'm tending to write shorter chapters and deal with them slower…its hard with all the drama. So yeah coming up soon; Brucas what will become of them when Brooke knows the truth? Naley, keep the baby or not? And how will the parents react? What the hell is going on with Deb? And Who will Sam choose? C'mon that's a lot coming up, its wroth reviewing to make sure I get there!! Haha Thanx again guys xox


	16. Let Me Fall

_Thanks for the reviews, please review if you are reading. They mean a lot to me. Enjoy._

Chapter 16: Let Me Fall

After a few minutes of being left alone with all sorts of crazy theories running through my head I knew I had to find out what was going on. I walked hesitantly upstairs and towards my parents' room. As I approached the door frighteningly loud yells stopped me from going any further.

"I'm going to tell the kids!'

"Don't you dare Deb! This isn't their problem!'

"I think they should know!' She screamed.

"You'd only upset them, and for no good reason!' He lowered his voice to an angry whisper.

"I'd upset them Dan? I think you'd be the one they were upset with!'

"You know what, you're just being a spiteful bitch!' A door slammed and I darted into my bedroom. I had never heard my dad use that word before and for it to be directed at his wife? Something was definitely wrong. I quickly jumped on the computer to tried to make out I'd been there all along.

"Sam?' I turned innocently to find Dad at my doorway.

"Oh, Hey Dad.' I said as I spun around the computer chair to face him. I was the worst actor ever.

"You alright?'

"What's wrong with her Dad?' I whispered. He crept in and closed the door softly, "What did you do to upset her so much?'

"Nothing. We just had a fight.' He sat on my bed facing me.

"Dad, I've seen you guys fight before, I'm not stupid, this is something worse.'

"Oh you worry too much.' He smiled, "It's nothing.' He was trying hard to play it down.

"You're lying to me Dad. I thought we were honest with each other. What's wrong with her?' I was getting annoyed and wanted to ask what he supposedly had done but I also couldn't let on I had heard any of it at the door.

"It's an adult problem Sam. You're too young to concern yourself with it.' Is she pregnant? Did you cheat on her? Is she feeling like crap because she likes two separate great guys? I wanted to tell him whatever his adult problem was; it wasn't much. I was dealing with worse. I wanted to tell him to try being a teenager.

"Whatever.' Was all I came out with as I went back to my computer screen.

"Sam..'

"It's fine Dad. Just leave me alone.' I wasn't sure how he would react to that, usually he would get angry but he left with a sad exhale and that's when I knew whatever Deb was accusing him of; he was guilty. As much as I wanted to take Dad's side, as I always did, I had a feeling this time was different.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was extremely pleased to be called downstairs later that night knowing it was time to go to Mom's house. I had definitely had enough of this weekend. Lucas was still not home and I just hoped Brooke was all right. Nathan had spent all his time in his room by himself; he had a lot to think about. I knew I had a few things I needed to think about too but fixing things with Mouth and Jason didn't seem as important as Nate, Brooke and now my parents. I had heard Dad and Deb talking in the formal lounge and judging by Deb's tone when calling Nate and I, they had sorted things out. I grabbed my bag and found Deb in the foyer.

"You ok Deb?' I asked quietly edging towards the door.

"Yes Sweetie. I'm sorry about before. I'm just tired.' She smiled, almost sympathetically. While I was relived to see her back to normal I knew there was more to it than her simply being tired.

"Sure.' I felt a little annoyed that she was lying to me too. I went out the front with my backpack on and jumped on my bike, totally ignoring my Dad who was watching me at the car.

"Samantha.' He called after me knowing I was pissed of at him. I ignored him.

"Samantha!' He was angrier this time but I just kept going. I don't know if I had a right to be upset with him. He didn't really do anything wrong I guess. I think I was pissed off because I had the worst weekend of my life and the only thing that made me feel like everything would sort itself out was knowing he was coming home. But then he got home and things only got worse, more complicated. Whitey's words of having unfair expectations flashed in my mind, but I didn't care. I had to blame someone for everything being so messed up.

I got to Mom's before Dad, only because I left prematurely. I threw my bike in the garage and ran inside hoping for some normality.

"Mom? Keith?' I called from the front door.

"We're in the lounge Sam.' I heard Mom and followed her directions. I found the two of them watching TV on the couch and jumped between them for a hug.

"How was your weekend?' I asked.

"Amazing. Absolutely wonderful.' Mom smiled. Mine too I thought.

"How are you Sam?' Keith asked tickling me quickly.

"That depends.'

"On what?' My Mom pulled a confused face.

"Is everything ok with you guys?'

"Yeah..Why?' They were both looking at me like I'd gone crazy.

"No cheating, fighting, unexpected surprises?'

"No. What is this all about Samantha?' Mom giggled.

"I'm good then.' I smiled satisfactorily.

"You're a weird kid.' Keith chuckled. Just before I could be questioned I heard the front door go.

"Hello?' Deb called.

"In the lounge Deb.' They soon appeared and I pushed myself up to drop my stuff in my room while they all exchanged hello's and weekend stories. My dad grabbed my arm as I walked past;

"I need to talk to you later.' I shrugged him off and kept walking. I must have looked braver than I felt.

When I came back in my parents were all catching up on each other's trips and Nathan was already playing playstation, I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You ok Nate?' I whispered. He faked a smile but looked miserable.

"Kids, is pizza alright for dinner? I'm too tired to cook!' Mom cried out dramatically getting up and heading to the kitchen. Asking kids if pizza was ok? Is the Pope a catholic?

"Lucas should be here by now shouldn't he?' Deb questioned.

"He said he'd meet us here, Sam said it was something important.' Dad chimed in before I had to say anything.

"Brooke probably broke a nail.' Keith laughed following Mom into the kitchen, "C'mon guys, who wants a beer, Deb wine?' Dad and Deb went too.

"Wonder how Brooke has taken it.' I put forward, half knowing the answer.

"Just be happy you're not Lucas right now.' Nathan broke his silence.

"I'm more worried about you.' I whispered.

"Don't be. I'll be fine.'

"I know you will be, but I still worry.' He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What about you? What's the current situation?'

"The same. I'm utterly screwed.' I know, I'm over the top.

"Haven't decided what you're going to do yet?'

"No idea.' I paused pensively, "I was thinking I should wait and see how I feel when I see them both tomorrow, maybe that will help me figure out what to do?'

He laughed. "That way I get to put it off longer!' I felt the need to defend my stupid idea.

"I think you know what you want, you're just scared.'

"I don't let fear dictate my decisions.' I stated proudly.

"That's a load of crap!' he laughed, "You're a 15 year old teenage girl, of course you do.'

"I do not!'

"Yeah? Then why did it take you this long to realise Jason liked you? Why did he have to get with another girl and admit it to you before you woke up to it? Because everyone else seemed to know but you, why is that?'

"What's that got to do with being scared?'

"You're scared of facing the truth. Scared of what will happen if you like him back.'

"That's crap!' I cried out defensively thinking to myself that maybe it was true.

"Why then?'

I thought for a minute, "I don't know.' I whispered, totally lost in my thoughts.

"There you go.' He smiled smugly.

"Shut up!' I punched his shoulder, probably hurting myself more than him.

"Kids!' Mom called from the kitchen, "Come tell us what you want from the pizza place!'

We both got up solemnly and did as we were told. After placing our orders, Nathan and I started to head back to the lounge.

"Guys, this is the only time we get to spend as a family all week, please sit.' Mom said sternly, pointing at two empty chairs at the kitchen table. We both pulled disgruntled faces as we sat down.

"So tell us guys, how was your weekend?' Keith smiled leaning forward onto the table.

"Pretty quiet really.' Nathan avoided eye contact with everything.

"Yeah, mediocre.' I backed him up.

"That's it? Nothing at all interesting happened?' Keith always seemed to know when we had done something wrong.

Just as I went to lie through my teeth, the front door went and we all turned to watch Lucas come into the dining area.

"Sorry I'm late.' He looked like shit. Stressed, white, with big puffy red eyes and sullen cheeks. Regardless he smiled when he kissed our Mom and hugged Keith, asking them about their trip.

"Now what was so important that you are this late?' Keith asked acting like the tough guy that we all knew he wasn't.

"If we could maybe go into that later, it would be much appreciated.' He winced at Mom to assure no further questioning. He sat next to my Dad and I tried not to look at him sympathetically, because I didn't want to give anything away, but he looked shattered and I knew the Brooke thing didn't go as well as I had hoped it would, but knew it wouldn't.

"Ok, Well I guess now that Luke has finally joined us we can tell you all the news, because if we have to wait any longer I think I'm going to explode.' My Mom giggled nervously and I knew straight away, nothing else had to be said, "You tell them Keith.'

"Your Mother and I have been trying for a while now…'

"We're Pregnant!' Mom interrupted with a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh my God!' I jumped up in excitement and jumped on them, Lucas took Keith in a bear hug.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!' Lucas was just as animated as me. Nathan stood and hugged them both then he disappeared. In the moment I didn't even think twice about it. We were jumping around and laughing, my Mom looked the most beautiful I had ever seen her. Keith's smile lit up his face and it was amazing to share in their happiness. I looked at Dad and Deb and was surprised to find them still sitting and smiling up at us.

"Guys?' I thought it was strange they weren't joining in the celebrations.

"We already knew.' Dad stated with a smile, "Your Mom rung us last night.' While I did find that a bit strange I was too excited to care.

"Great isn't it?' Deb stood finally joining in the hugs and kisses.

After I felt dizzy from jumping around and the excitement had died down a little I ducked out to look for Nathan, realizing why he had left and knowing that he needed me more than anyone at this moment. I found him sitting out the back on the porch swing staring thoughtfully into space. I walked towards him slowly. Without I word I sat on the swing next to him and hugged him. He pushed his face into my shoulder to tried and muffle his sobs.

"It's ok Nate.' I whispered trying to sound surer of that than I felt.

"No, it's not.' He lifted his head to look at me, "It's not Sam. That is exactly what should happen when you find out you're having a baby. That's what my baby deserves. Not this. Not a Dad too afraid to even deal with it!'

"Nathan, it's ok.' My heart was breaking as I looked into his eyes.

"No Sam, it isn't!' He yelled, "It isn't.' He lowered his voice to barely a whisper.

"It is Nathan. It's all going to be ok, I promise.' I wasn't even convincing myself so how I expected to help him out here was beyond me. But it seemed to calm him down a little. His crying soon dried up and he stood and offered me his hand. I took it with a smile and we headed back inside.

"Nathan, I think you'll be a great Dad.' I whispered.

"Why do you think that?' He seemed surprised.

"Just because you're an amazing big brother.' He smiled a thanks and opened the door motioning for me to go in first. We rejoined the family in the kitchen; they were all still too excited to notice we had gone. The doorbell rang as we took our seats at the table and Dad went to get the pizza.

The initial high had worn off but the smiles remained as we dug into the pizza like we'd never eaten, or at least I did, I was starving.

"So Sam, how are things with Mouth?' Mom asked me while she nibbled at the salad.

I forced a small laugh, "Things with Mouth are...well…non existent?' I offered.

"What?!' Deb was the most surprised, "What happened?'

"That's the shortest romance I've ever heard of!' Keith laughed until I shut him up with a death stare.

"It's a long story.' I didn't want to divulge.

"We have a long time.' Mom pushed.

I thought about how I could tell the story without revealing the part about the party or without saying anything incriminating; "He just got all mad at me because he thought I was mad at Jason for being with Juliet, which I was. But then he heard Jason tell me he loves me and he stormed off and I haven't heard from him since. I called him twice but he isn't answering.'

"What!' Dad laughed, suddenly interested in the teenage drama he usually shrugged off.

"Jason confessed he loves you and Mouth heard?' Mom seemed shocked.

"Yeah.' I acted so nonchalant about it. I didn't want them to think it was such a big deal.

"You said nothing interesting happened while we away! You're holding out on us!' Keith laughed.

"It's not that interesting.'

"So? What are you going to do? Go after Mouth or Jason?' Deb even leant forward onto the table.

"I haven't got that far yet, no idea.'

"Jason!' Keith called out as soon as I finished talking.

"Jason, agreed.' Deb smiled.

"What's wrong with Mouth?' I was a little taken aback.

"Nothing is wrong with Mouth, he is a great kid, but Jason has loved you forever!' Keith got up and grabbed a beer.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?' I cried out dramatically.

"Whatever she decides, it has to be her decision.' Lucas finally spoke up.

"Good advice Son.' Dad said nodding his head. He stayed out of it, maybe because he knew I was still pissed off at him.

"That's something straight out of a teenage movie.' Mom laughed, "But now that we are finding out what really happened on the weekend, Lucas maybe you'd like to enlighten us on what happened to Brooke that was so important that you were over there for hours today?'

With all eyes on my brother he closed his eyes and sighed heavily; "You're not going to be happy.' He said softly to no one in particular.

"Please tell me she isn't pregnant.' I don't know if Dad was joking or serious, he looked like he was joking at first but then his face went stone cold. I didn't want to look at Nathan because I thought that might be a dead give away but I couldn't help myself. He kind of flinched a little bit then looked down. For him Dad just affirmed that a teenage pregnancy was the worst-case scenario.

"No.'

"What Luke, tell us.' Mom was worried now.

"I cheated on Brooke.' I looked around at the different expressions; shock was the most evident reaction. Deb even gasped.

"Oh Lucas.' Mom sounded wounded.

But he wasn't even finished yet; "With Peyton.'

"Shit Luke.' Dad spat out.

They were all stunned, it seemed like everyone wanted to say something but no one knew exactly what it should be.

"That's crap Lucas. Absolute shit. You're better than that. I can't believe you.' Keith burst out with suddenly, standing from his chair and looking down at my brother. Deb shook her head and made stupid little tisk noises every now and then. Mom and Dad just kind of looked at each other, not knowing if they should be mad. Keith didn't pay Luke the same courtesy. He paced the kitchen angrily muttering under his breath, every so often he would look at Luke, go to say something and then just shake his head.

"I expected so much more from you Lucas.' Deb stated plainly. He winced at that comment. Seeing their reactions made me want to defend him, even though I knew he was wrong. I also knew I treated him worse when I found out but to see other people say the things I said, or look at him like I did made me want to stick up for him. It's like when you bag your family and that's ok, but if anyone else does it, even says exactly the same things you did, it's not cool.

Just before I could say anything Dad looked at Nate and I with sad look in his eyes and asked us if we could maybe go play playstation in the back room and leave them to talk with Lucas. Nathan left without a word but I didn't feel right leaving him to be attacked.

"I think I should stay.' I declared.

"Samantha, do as your told.' Mom pointed to the hallway.

"It's not fair though, he can't get in trouble. It's between him and Brooke!' Hypocrite much? I know.

"No one said he is in trouble, we just want to talk to him.' Mom tried.

"Go Sam.' Keith said firmly.

"No, its crap.' I told them honestly, waiting for the explosion, but I remained glued to my seat.

"Just go Sam.' Lucas cautioned quietly.

"Samantha, don't make me have to tell you again.' Dad warned.

"You and Deb had a fight, you did something to upset her, can we talk about that and tell you what we think of it?'

He stood and expecting to be hit, I flinched, but his arm pointed to the hallway; "Get into your room right now!' He yelled through gritted teeth.

"Whatever.' I breathed and left. I knew my limits.

I wasn't even nervous awaiting Dad's blow up at me, like I normally would have been. I was pissed a him. At least half an hour passed before I heard the unmistakable sound of his angry heavy footsteps come in my direction.

"This attitude, I strongly suggest you drop it.' He told me as he opened the door. I rolled my eyes behind a book and put it down to look at him. He stared me down as if daring me to say something smart. I said nothing.

"What's your problem?' He demanded.

"Nothing.'

"Samantha! I'm not playing games.'

"You're my problem! I needed you this weekend, I had the shittest weekend of my life! Everything went wrong. I wanted you to come home and make it better. When you came home I thought you'd fix it all but you made things worse. Then you lied about it!' I ranted like a loony.

"I didn't lie, Sam. Things that happen between Deb and me, I don't have to discuss with you.'

"How come Lucas has to discuss his business with you all then?'

"You're really pushing your luck Sam.' He sat on my bed, shook his head and then threw himself backwards to be laying down.

"Your Mom called me last night to tell me she was pregnant. She was excited and wanted to share her news with me. I was the first person she told, apart from Keith of course.'

I didn't understand why he was telling me this; my face must have persuaded him to go on.

"Your mother and I are like best friends. I don't see anything wrong with that. But Deb did. She wasn't very impressed. That's why she was upset, that's why we had a fight.'

"Are you serious? That's ridiculous.' It didn't make sense to me. He sat up again and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I thought for a brief moment before it came to me. Of course! It all started to make sense; "Because last time Mom was pregnant it was with me.' I said gently, looking at the ground with the realization.

"Sam, a long time ago I hurt Deb, really badly. While she has since forgiven me there are certain things I still have to answer for sometimes.' I nodded knowingly.

"This baby is Keith's?' I didn't know how to put that politely.

He chuckled to himself, "Yes Sam, of course. It was a one time only thing. 16 years ago at that.'

"Do you regret it?' Knowing it wasn't a topic that came up often, almost a taboo subject, I took advantage of the situation to ask a question I thought of often.

"The action, because I hurt Deb so much, yes, but I never, for one second, have ever regretted the consequence.' I smiled at him brightly. "Don't ever think that ok?'

"Ok Dad.'

"Ok? So your not mad at me anymore?'

"Nah, I kinda understand now, I guess.' I sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm glad. But still, no excuse for the attitude. If you speak to me like that ever again..'

"Sorry Dad.' I leaned into his side.

"Now, worse weekend of your life? I knew you were upset on the phone. Why so bad?'

"Just the Mouth stuff, and Lucas and Brooke, it was all a bit much for me.'

"Fair enough. I can understand you having two guys liking you, you are beautiful, because you look like me..'

"Dad!' I pushed my head into his shoulder playfully.

"But Lucas cheating, I really didn't see that coming.'

"Me either.' I frowned.

"I thought he was better than that to tell you the truth.'

"He is. He just made a mistake.' He looked at me and curled his lip while he thought.

"You're right. Maybe he is more like his old man than I thought.' He pondered, "or hoped.'

"How mad was Keith!' I stated rather than asked. It was completely out of character for him, he is always the easiest to get past. "He doesn't even like Brooke and Lucas being together.'

"I think he hates cheating more.' He looked at me with those raised eyebrows and again I understood.

"Oh, yeah.' We sat for a moment in silence. "How great is it about Mom, having a baby?' The excitement came back.

"It is! It's great. I'm very happy for both of them. Being a parent is the best thing in the world. Keith deserves to experience that.'

"Yeah?'

"Oh yeah, its amazing! It sure makes you grow up quickly; you can't be selfish anymore. It's a lot of work. But it's worth it.' He smiled reflectively.

"Even when you were in high school?' I asked one thing but meant another.

"I don't recommend it, but if both people are committed I think your mother and I are proof that it can work.' He had no clue what I was wavering on, but his answer made me feel a little reassured. "God it was hard though. My parents were so mad and I just remembered thinking that if they were really the parents I needed them to be, they would have supported me a lot more than they did. They told me I'd thrown away the rest of my life. It was all gone. They said basketball wasn't an option anymore. As if I wasn't scared enough!' He shook his head at the memory.

"They didn't help you out much huh?' I kinda liked where this was going.

"Not at all. I was really close with my parents before any of it happened, especially my dad. It was never the same after, I never forgave them for not being on my side, making things harder when I needed people to make them easier.' He looked hurt and I put my hand on his back.

"Oh well. Live and learn I guess.' He stood, "I better get going, it's getting late.'

"Yeah cool.' I stood and hugged him.

"Sorry Sam.' He whispered, "for not being the man you deserve as a father, I do try.'

"You're good enough.' I whispered back.

We both went back into the kitchen where Deb and Mom sat over a coffee.

"Where is everyone?' Dad asked surprised at the now vacant kitchen.

"Keith is in the garage and Lucas left after they had an argument. Nathan went to Hayley's.' Deb faked a smile.

"It will be fine Dan, go home.' She smiled at him knowing his tendency to worry.

"I need some sleep.' Dad rubbed his head and Deb stood knowing it was time to go. They congratulated Mom again and we said our goodbyes. As soon as their car left the driveway I announced I was going to bed.

"Really?'

"It's been a long weekend.' I yawned, "but I'm really happy for you and Keith, Mom. I think it's the best thing ever!' I hugged her again and then made my way to my room.

"You sorted things out with your father?' she followed me.

"Yeah.' I said pulling back the covers, "I'm starting to accept that even the good ones stuff up.'

"Good lesson to learn.' She tucked in my blanket and sat beside me.

"Maybe Keith should take a tutorial hey?' I half smiled.

"Oh, he'll get over it. He just doesn't like what Lucas did.'

"Yeah I noticed.'

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's how they learn from their mistakes that they should be judged on.' I thought about that and silently agreed.

"Anything else you want to tell me Sam?' Her face told me she knew something.

"I don't think so, why?' My hands went clammy.

"Nathan?'

"What about him?'

"He was sure acting strangely.' She was looking into my eyes and trying to get something out of me.

"I don't know Mom.'

"Hayley's pregnant too huh?' I sat up quickly with wide eyes and a racing heart.

"How'd you know that?' I whispered.

"Intuition. His behavior all night, his reaction to my pregnancy. Although I wish I was wrong. Dan obviously doesn't know?' She shook her head sorrowfully.

"No, they just found out this weekend. Please Mom you can't say anything!' I suddenly panicked and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Its ok Sam. I won't say anything. Poor kids, they must be scared stiff.'

"They are.' I felt relieved by her knowing now.

"Have they decided what they are going to do?'

"They have an appointment tomorrow.'

"Can you tell them to come by the house tomorrow, tell them it will just be me and that I think I might be able to be of some help to them.'

"Thanks Mom, that would be great!' I hugged her tightly. I knew that would make them feel better, mainly because it made me feel better.

She kissed me, got up and turned out the light.

"Mom?'

"Yes Sam?'

"Are you happy?'

"The happiest I've ever been. Goodnight.'

"Mom?'

"Yes Sam?'

"Why did it take you so long to realise Keith was the one for you, even when he knew it all along?'

"I knew too Sam. I was just scared. Goodnight.'

With her words running through my mind she left me to be confused. Scared? Am I scared? What of though? Hurting Mouth, yes. Ruining things with Jason, yes. But there was something else that I couldn't quite out my finger on that scared me about the whole thing. While I didn't know what I was scared of, I was positive in other areas; I was scared for Lucas and hoped he'd be home soon, knowing I wouldn't sleep until I heard his door go. I worried about Brooke too. I hoped she was ok. About Peyton wanting something she can't have. Hayley and Nathan too. I was petrified about seeing Mouth tomorrow and even Jason. I worried that everything I could count on a mere two days ago was now unsure.

Then I went to excitement. My Mom was having a baby! At last Keith got to be a dad, and I knew he'd be amazing. Then I'd go back to worry as I thought of my brother and his similar yet totally different situation. I kept going back and forth, again making myself crazy. Finally Lucas' door went and I drifted off to sleep with the one reassurance that the next time I woke up this bullshit weekend would finally be over.

Ok longest chapter and hardest to write! No, Deb wasn't Pregnant! Tricked you all huh? It's hectic having so many characters to include with all their individual problems!! Please let me know how I'm going! I do have a lot of drama to come, if I can handle it all! Lol.

Next chapter; Monday, back at school, seeing Brooke, Mouth and Jason. Sam's decision. What Nathan and Hayley will do. Yeah, and lots more. Hope you are enjoying guys. Please review! Xox Thanks


	17. Dealing With It

Merry Xmas guys!! Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Dealing With It**

The morning sun snuck through my curtains and onto my face early Monday and after several attempts to ignore it I gave up. I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed dramatically. Mornings were the worst, especially Monday mornings. But this Monday I woke up with a feeling that today might be different. I had a good feeling. I laughed at my reflection when I caught a glimpse of my bed hair in the mirror, horrible. Ignoring my obvious unpresentable presentation I bounced down the hall to my brothers' room.

"Lucas!' He was dead to the world. "Lucas!'

After a third a failed attempt to stir him I resorted to extreme measures and began jumping up and down on his bed calling his names between landings.

"Sam.' He finally groaned, "Leave me alone.'

"Get up!' I continued to jump.

"There's no reason to.' He signed dramatically.

"You're pathetic!' I laughed, "You sound like a girl! Besides today is going to be a good day.'

"That's laughable.' He finally sat up, "What about today is possibly going to be good?'

"I just have a feeling it's going to be a good day.' I jumped off his bed and took a seat at his desk after a photo of him and Brooke caught my attention. They looked so happy. "Or maybe not. How did that go by the way?'

"As expected, terribly. But luckily she wasn't sad for that long.' I looked at him like he must be lying.

"No, it turned to anger after a few minutes.'

I nodded sympathetically; "Do the crime, pay the time I guess.'

"God, you sound like Keith.'

"Did you and him work things out?'

"Not really. He just did the whole, "I'm so disappointed in you' routine again when I came home last night. Like I don't know I stuffed up. I know I did! I don't need to hear that I'm an idiot from every single person in this family.'

"Mom or Dad didn't say anything did they?'

"No, what could they say? Keith is just cut deep because he says he knows how Brooke feels, and that it's the worst feeling in the world. He said he doesn't know how I could make someone I love feel like it.' He seemed angry as he explained this, mainly with himself.

"Dad kinda brought up the whole parental affair thing last night.' I whispered, "Sort of anyway.'

I suddenly had Lucas' full attention, "What did he say?'

"Just that because of what he did to Deb back then he now has to fully cater to everything Deb says and basically, be her bitch.' I nodded knowingly, suppressing a cheeky smile.

After a quick and confused stare from Lucas, a smile spread across his face; "You're an idiot!' He laughed and threw a towel over his shoulder heading for the shower.

"Cool about Mom huh?' I asked his back as he left, he stopped and faced me leaning against the door.

"Yeah, its great news.' He smiled thoughtfully for a moment, "Looks like you're about to be knocked off your podium though.'

"What?' I didn't get him; Nate and I always said he spoke in his own weird language.

"You're not going to be the youngest anymore, say goodbye to favouritism. Goodbye to getting out of everything and goodbye to being irresponsible.' I hadn't even thought about the fact that this baby would push me up in birth order.

"Shut up!' Was all I had in my defence.

"It's true. Being the youngest is bliss, I, of course, can't remember my idyllic three months; Nathan got it for two years before you came along, best of his life. But you, be grateful you got to be the youngest for 16 years!' With that he turned and left, chuckling to himself the whole way.

I knew he was just messing with me, trying to stir me up. He always did. And it always worked. I headed to the kitchen with my new concern and found Mom and Keith at the kitchen table.

"Morning.' I stated sitting down harshly.

"Morning.' They smiled in unison. It was disgusting how couples do that, say things and think things at exactly the same time. If I ever get that far into someone, please pull me out.

They were whispering quietly to themselves while pouring over a painting catalogue. I made a grunting noise in an attempt to get their attention. I got nothing. So I did it again, louder.

"What's wrong Sam?' Mom finally asked rolling her eyes with a smile at my obviousness.

"Nothing.' I folded my arms automatically.

"C'mon, something has upset you?' Keith joined in the mock concern.

"What's with the paint colours?' I changed the subject.

"We were just looking for the baby's room, we think yellow is probably the best bet, because we won't know the baby's sex until birth. What do you think?' Mom smiled again. She hasn't stopped smiling since I first saw her last night.

"It's happening already!' I exclaimed dramatically rising from the table. Pacing the space between the table and the kitchen bench.

"What's happening already?' Keith asked bemused at my display.

"Just like Lucas said it would.' I ignored him and continued to pace. I was half acting, half serious.

"Samantha stop being ridiculous and tell us what you are talking about!' Mom exclaimed with a hesitant grin.

I stopped my antics and sat back down; "Lucas told me everything would be all about the baby from now on, how it was taking my spot as the youngest and how no one will love me because I'm not the baby any more.' I faked a pout, but still wanted the reassurance.

"Ohhh that's not true at all!' Mom sighed rubbing my arm, "Lucas is obviously just trying to stir you up.'

Keith tried to hide his grin as Lucas joined us in the kitchen, grabbing an apple and heading for the door. Before he could give an explanation as to why he was rushing out Keith and Mom fired at him.

"Where are you going?' She made it clear that she thought he should be staying by her tone.

"If is isn't Casanova.' Lucas flinched like he hoped Keith had forgotten about his misdemeanour with Peyton.

"That is exactly what I was trying to avoid.' He looked at Mom for some back up.

"Keith.' She warned quietly, "Leave him alone.'

"Thank you.' He turned to leave again.

"Lucas! Sit down and have breakfast here please.' Mom called to his back. He threw his head backwards and groaned, but then did what Mom told him too. He always did.

"Now you are here perhaps you can explain to me why you are telling your sister no one will love her because of the new baby?' She widened her eyes waiting for his explanation.

He looked at me quickly and a smirk broke out on his face; "What are you like 5, I was clearly being an idiot.'

Before I could defend myself Keith felt the need to interject again; "Seems like a common trend for you lately.'

"That's it! I'm gone!' Lucas got up angrily and headed out the door, slamming it hard behind him while Mom gave Keith a harsh stare. I groaned loudly and the cheerful mood I woke up in had now gone.

"Seriously Keith, leave him alone.' I said bitterly.

"Why do the both of you feel the need to defend him? He is the one who did the wrong thing here. Not me.'

"He is just a kid Keith, he made a mistake. And yes, that mistake warrants anger and forgiveness, but not from you.' Mom looked deeply into his eyes, like she does to me when she tries to make me understand something.

"But letting him get away with this only will make it easier for him to do again and again. I don't want no kid of mine thinking cheating is ok, because it's not.' Keith was angry and looking at my Mom in a knowing glance that totally pissed me off.

"Shut up Keith!' I stood from my chair.

"Excuse me?" He was shocked.

"If you forgive someone you can't throw it back in their face! And Lucas, yeah he fucked up, but it was one mistake, get over it!' I don't know why I was suddenly so mad, but I was so angry that the consequences of what I just said didn't even enter my mind.

"Samantha, watch your mouth!' Mom hated swearing, but her input at that moment meant nothing next to Keith's evil stare down.

"You're lucky I don't knock your block off right now.' He said through clenched teeth.

"Both of you need to calm down.' Mom again was ignored.

I almost dared him, but my brain had luckily kicked back in. I could feel the tension in the room and knew getting out of there was my best option.

"I'm going to school.' I told them emotionless as I pushed out the door Lucas flew out moments earlier.

"Samantha!" Mom called after me as I left. I walked towards the garage to get my bike and totally ignored the call of my name. Until Keith appeared in front of me and made it almost impossible for me to do so.

"Samantha!' He basically screamed, "Your Mother wants you back in the house, I suggest you do as she wishes.' I pulled a face as if to tell him what he said meant nothing to me and pushed my bike out towards the road. He stood in my way and grabbed a tight hold of my arm.

"Get off me Keith!' I cried out in a pathetic girly voice. He denied my request and instead began to drag me towards the house while I kicked and carried on. I hate how much stronger guys are than girls. Hate it. It always works against me. I was almost thrown through the door as I screamed out about child abuse. Both Keith and I stopped the struggle when we saw my Mom sitting at the table with tears in her eyes. She pushed herself from the table, stood and left the room.

"Look what you've done now.' Keith dropped hold of me and followed her. I stood for a moment and thought about how this could possibly be my fault. It was all his fault. Kids always get blamed. Before round two could begin I followed my original plan to get out of there and went and jumped on my bike, riding as fast as could to get out of their before Keith realised I was gone and came after me. Looking at my cell and realising it was too early to school I turned down Parliament street and took the familiar right-hand turn into my Dad's work; "Dan Scott Motors.'

My Dad took a lot of pride in his business and often turned up earlier to work than he needed too. When I was little I use to love coming here. Playing in all the cars and imagining where I would go if I could actually drive. Every day off school and sick day I had as a kid I wanted to go to work with Dad. But when I was 9 or so and accidentally pulled the handbrake off and rolled a brand new Dodge into a Chevrolet, well let's just say my days spent here were cut back and the café became my new hang out. I saw my Dads head though the window of his office and quickly ran over to his door. I knocked softly.

"Come in.' He called. I entered to discover he hadn't even looked up to see who it was. I stood there waiting until he did.

"Oh Sam. What a pleasant surprise!' He didn't sound convinced but got up and hugged me anyway. "Shouldn't you be at school?'

"It's like not even 8 Dad.' I roll my eyes at him. "Why are you here so early anyway?'

"The early bird gets the worm.' He tells me, just like he often does, while leaning back in his reclining office chair.

"Whatever.' I sit on his desk and play with his paperweight thing.

"What about you? To what do I owe the honour?'

"Your loser brother.'

"Keith? Really?'

"I've got an idea. Mom, you, me, Lucas and Nate should all run off and leave the other two.'

"Samantha.' He treated that suggestion as a joke but I was quite serious.

"I'm serious! Who needs step parents anyway!'

"What happened?'

"He had another go at Luke, then kept going on and on about it so I snapped at him and left and he physically dragged me into the house and threatened me with a beheading.'

"You are very dramatic.' He half analysed me, half smiled.

"That's what happened!' I cried out.

He shook his head amused and went back to work.

"That's it?' I asked him bemused.

"What do you want me to say?' He barely looked up from his sheets.

"First of all I want you to say what a outrage it is, but the words aren't so important because what I really want is for you to go over there and tell Keith that if he ever touches me again, you'll end him!'

He looked up at me, trying to gather if I was serious or not. When he realised I was he shook his head with a laugh. "End him?' He repeated to himself.

"What's so funny about that? I'm your daughter. You're suppose to protect me!' I knew I was being a drama queen. I always am.

"First of all you probably deserved it and secondly he is my big brother, I don't know if I can 'end him', as you put it.' He continued to write on his sheets and I got over the Keith thing.

"Dad.' I said softly.

"Yeah?'

"Who do you like better, Jason or Mouth?'

"It doesn't matter who I like better Sam.'

"It matters to me.'

"I like them both.'

"Enough for me to date one of them?'

"Nice try. When you're 16.'

"You're no help.'

"Speaking of which, it's your birthday soon, did we decided on a party?'

"Deb put it down to behaviour and my PTA meetings, which I can assure you now, will be outstanding.' I lied. My PTA's always ended in me being grounded and promising to do better next time.

"I guess that means no party then.' Parent's calls are always so lame.

"Dad, it has to be huge, you know MTV sweet 16? That's what I want my party to be like.'

"I don't know what that means but if it involves MTV it involves naked girls and intoxicated youth, I promise you that your party, if you get one, will not be MTV like.'

"You're no fun.'

"Excited for Grandma and Grandpa's?' He changed the subject.

"When is that?' I had forgotten all about it.

"We leave Thursday.'

"This week? As in 3 days Thursday?'

"That's right.'

"Of course I'm not excited. Your Dad is an ass.'

"Watch it.' His eyes finally left the paper.

"Everyone knows it true Dad, even you.'

"Samantha!' He raised his voice. I don't understand why people defend people just because they feel they have to. My grandpa is an ass.

"Fine Dad. Silence me. But just because I'm not saying it, doesn't mean it's not true.'

He looked at me angrily. "Your just trying to get yourself in trouble today aren't you?'

"Why is everyone so grumpy today? I woke up thinking today was going to be a great day and it's like no one is letting it.'

"Is Nathan ok Sam?'

Oh no. Where did that come from?

"Yeah, I think so. Why?' I told him as casually as possible.

"He has been really quiet. Snapped at Deb this morning. She's really worried about him.'

"Oh.' Is all I can say.

"You better get going to school huh?' He smiled. I don't think he was suspicious. I kissed him quickly and left before he could ask any more questions. I wasted time riding to school, going the longest way possible. I was freaking out that I had now given away probably the biggest secret I will ever hold to my Mom and now maybe my Dad too. I was relieved to see I wasn't as early as I thought when I saw heaps of people at school. I dropped my bike off and walked straight to where I knew Nate would be.

I pushed the doors to the gym open and sure enough there he was.

"Hey Nate.'

"Hey.'

I walked up close to him; "What time is the appointment?'

"We're leaving after 1st class.' If this was how he was acting at home and I had no trouble believing Deb and Dad were suspecting something was wrong with him.

"My Mom wants you and Hayley to drop in after it.' I winced awaiting his reaction.

He stopped dead, letting the ball he was shotting with hit the floor and bounce away; "What?'

"I didn't tell her Nate, I swear. She knew.' I jumped on the defensive straight away.

"Bullshit! How would she just know?' he was yelling while trying to keep his voice down.

"She just knew! I swear I didn't say anything!'

He stared me down for a moment before turning his back and leaving angrily.

I called his name after him desperately.

A heated; "I don't want to look at you right now!' was what I was left with.

Trying not to let myself cry I walked to my locker. It was so hard holding back the tears but I told myself I had cried too much over the weekend and that I really needed to toughen up a bit. When I reached my locker I opened it to find a note. I looked around quickly to see if anyone around was watching me, when I saw no one I opened it;

"_We need to talk, meet me at the fountain at first bell.'_

I didn't recognise the writing and decided my intrigue was enough to make me skip at least some of first period history to find out whom this was. I grabbed my books for history and slowly made my way out towards the fountain. I past the library and was surprised to see that Lucas wasn't in there, leaving so early I would have assumed the library would be where he would be. As I pondered his whereabouts I saw a familiar brunette walking ahead of me and I quickly tried to catch her.

"Brooke!'

Nothing, so I tried again. "Brooke!'

Still nothing. Figuring she couldn't hear me I ran to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey Brooke!' I smiled and expected a kiss, at least a hug.

"What do you want?' she spat out like a venomous snake.

I was taken back. "Ummm…well….I wanted to see how you are, and how you trip was?' I spluttered.

"How I am? How do you think I am? After what your snake of a brother did to me? HUH?' I'd never seen her so mad before. She was shorter than me, skinnier too, and I knew if it came down to it, I could kick or ass but at this moment I was really scared of her.

She made me feel as if she wanted me to be sorry for what he did, so I was; "Yeah Brooke I'm really sorry about that, it's not fair..'

Turns out that's not what she wanted at all; "You're sorry about it? HA! That's a laugh. You probably encouraged it! You hated me and you LOVED Peyton! I guess you got exactly what you wanted after all huh?' She turned violently and walked away from me, leaving me to feel as small as an ant. While I stood dazed in the middle of the hall for a minute or so, the morning bell sounded and I quickly snapped out of it. I started back on my journey to the fountain while I relived my public abuse over and over in my mind. I sure was on a roll today, getting abused by everyone. So much for my 'good day' vibes. I had the intention of telling the mysterious note leaver at the fountain that we should do it another time, as I didn't want to be late for class. I had enough to worry about. As the fountain was in sight I looked around to try and scope whom it was I was supposedly meeting. The mystery was solved when I saw Jason sitting by himself, way down the other end of the stretch near the fountain.

As I walked towards him I realised I had no idea what I was about to say. I hadn't planned this out at all! I hadn't seen Jason since he told me he loved me and I admitted I felt something for him and suddenly it occurred to me that this was going to be extremely awkward as I hadn't made up my mind on what I was going to do, in the case of him or Mouth.

I decided to take the normal approach; "Hey Jason!'

He looked up startled. Not like he was expecting anyone. "Oh, Hey Sam!'

Awkward pause.

"I'm glad you came up to me, I was so worried it was going to be weird between us! I was kind of avoiding you on the basis of me being…you know…a bit of a girl at these things.' Jason smiled uneasily.

"We've been best friends for like 10 years, you shouldn't ever feel like you can't talk to me. Good move with the note though.' I smiled back.

"What note?' Suddenly I realised he was not the mysterious one at all.

I took a quick glance around and saw a guy in a stripy t-shirt storming towards us. As he got closer I realised it was Mouth.

"Oh, Shit!' I whispered to myself.

As he reached us he looked seriously pissed, and Jason stood expecting a fight. If I weren't so concerned I would have laughed at Jason's attempt at being tough.

"Looks like we don't have to talk after all. Seems like you've made up your mind!' He told me in passing as he continued his walk in the same hurried, angry pace.

Without even hesitating I ran to catch up with him; "Mouth!'

Being yelled at and ignored and then left were the common themes for me today. Trying not to let this one result in the same feelings the others had left me with I quickly put the truth out there while running along side his walk.

"Mouth I came to the fountain and saw Jason and assumed he did the note! I didn't make any decision! Look Mouth I'm sorry about the other night but I had no idea he was going to say all that! I swear I didn't. If I knew these feelings would arise between us I would have never got involved with you, I swear it! You're a great guy Mouth and I really like you…'

"Enough! OK! I've heard enough. I've heard this all before.' He stopped dead still and looked me in the eyes; "If I'm such a great guy why do I always end up hurt?'

"I don't know.' I whispered, "but you don't deserve it.'

"Yeah, well thanks.' He said sarcastically rolling his eyes at my offer.

"Mouth please!' I called after him again.

He turned quickly and his eye froze upon mine; "You want him, don't you Sam?'

"I don't know Mouth. Honestly. I really like you both!' If I could go back and change something I have said in my life, this might be it.

"That's bullshit! You can't do that! Listen Sam, I really like you. Ok? I do. Really. But I can't let myself get hurt again, it's happened too much. So you can tell me right here and now that it's you and me, Jason is out of the picture or that's it for us.'

"I can't do that.' I knew straight away that wasn't what I wanted.

"I guess that's it then.' He turned and left me and as he walked away I felt instant regret. I had just let one of the most perfect guys in the world walk away from me. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve Jason either. I ran my hands though my hair and again didn't let myself cry.

"Sam!' Jason's voice called me from behind. I felt his big arms embrace me and I relaxed in the safety of my best friend. No one else.

"You ok Sam?' she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know Jason.'

"What are we going to do?'

"I don't know that either.'

"How long until you do?'

I pulled away from him and met his eyes; "What do you mean?'

"Until you decide what you want to do about us?'

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what I want at the moment Jason.'

"I'll wait.' He nodded surely.

"Jason…' I tried to explain what I meant better but was cut short.

"I've waited years for it Sam, I can wait a little longer.'

"But Jason. I don't know what I want. Like I don't know if I want..'

"Me?' You know how I said if I could take something back it would have been what I just said to Mouth? Scrub that, we have a new winner.

"No Jason, I didn't mean that. I'm just not in a place right now to make any decisions.'

"Fine Sam. Whatever.' He too then turned and left me standing alone. I was left with what I deserved. Nothing.

As I forced myself to head to class I cursed myself repeatedly. How could I stuff up things so badly with two of the most perfect guys that ever existed? I knew what I wanted. I'd known since Saturday night, maybe for longer. Jason. But I thought of that as a betrayal of Mouth and I couldn't do that to him. He didn't deserve that. So I figured I didn't deserve either of them.

The feeling that I woke up with; the one that told me I was in for a good day, had completely vanished and with it any trace that I had ever felt that feeling. First Keith decides to be an ass, then Nathan snaps at me over something that wasn't even my fault, Brooke went psycho at me, and then I hurt Mouth, then Jason. Thinking about it honestly, I almost wanted the weekend back.

I walked into my most detested class, which is taught by my most detested teacher.

"Late Mrs Scott.' She told me patronizingly.

"Sorry Miss.' I took my usual seat and noted Jason was missing next to me.

"That's it? Usually when you're late I get quite a well thought out excuse as to why. I was looking forward to it. Yet you have disappointed me. I guess that's nothing new after all.'

I bit my tongue, God I hated her.

"Well?'

"What would you like me to say Miss?' I asked sweetly, yeah being totally fake.

"I'd like to know why you are 20 minutes late to my class?'

"I had some stuff to deal with.' I was over the questioning already. Like I was going to tell her what I was doing in front of everyone. Everyone was watching, waiting for my outburst. I never lasted in Miss Jenson's class for long.

"I'm sure everyone in here has stuff to 'deal with', yet they were all here on time.'

"I'm sorry.'

"Not good enough. Try again. Please let us all share in your supposed problem.' She emphasised the word problem to put me down.

I'd had enough. "Well I'm sure it's not as concerning as the problems the arise in your life Miss. I'm sure being single with no friends and 23 cats does create some problems. But to me, it was worth missing 20 minutes of your bullshit history class!'

As expected, next stop, principal's office. Totally worth it. I hate Miss Jenson. Mr Turner gave me a 3-day suspension and told me I'd got off lightly. I wasn't so sure just yet. I was sent to reception to get a parent called to come pick me up. I got along well with Judith, the main lady in the office.

"Whose on the cards today then Sam?' she smiled sweetly. I had done this all before.

"I'm tossing up Judy.' I smile.

"Keith?'

I laughed to myself, knowing that wasn't a great idea after this morning. I was in enough trouble with him as it was. My Dad was never an option, he was going to kill me, that was inevitable but I'd rather it not take place in the foyer of my school. Mom was the same, way too into school to see this as anything other than another mark next to my name. Deb seemed like my only option, she didn't work Mondays. Her whingeing at me all the way home seemed like the best option.

"Deb please Judy.'

Could the day get any better? I asked myself as I took a seat and waited for Deb. I looked at my watch and it told me that Nathan and Hayley would be in their appointment. Suddenly all the shit of today meant nothing and my thoughts were consumed with them.

_OK guys, what do you all think? Please review!!! Obviously I left a lot open but it's all coming up soon. What happens with Mouth and Jason? Brooke and Lucas? Nate and Hayley? Trip to the grandparents is coming up too. Plus parents reactions to Sam's suspension and Hayley's pregnancy. Any comments and reviews are appreciated!_

_**Thanks heaps for reading and reviewing! Hope you all have a great Christmas and New Year! xoxox**_


	18. Blame it on Me

_Hey Everyone, please enjoy.. then review! _

** Chapter 18: Blame it on me**

"I can't believe you!' She spat at me furiously, "Do you have no limit?' As you guessed Deb had arrived. She had been having these little jibes at me since she first got here and now, as we sat across from my principal, they continued. He read out a written statement by Miss Jenson of what I had said to her. It was slightly exaggerated and not nearly as clever.

"You will apologise to that poor woman. You can apologise to Mr Turner too, for wasting his time. Oh, just wait until your father hears this one.'

"Sorry Mr Turner.' I said with no expression whatsoever. I didn't mean it. I didn't care. We stood to leave as my Step Mother felt compelled to repeatedly apologise on my behalf. I had almost gotten away from them when he began to speak to me from his doorway.

"Samantha, perhaps you could use this suspension to reconsider your behaviour of late. To maybe assess where you want to go, what you want to be. I use to see a girl with unlimited potential, but lately it has been completely clouded by your attitude and disrespect.' Whatever, I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Thank you Mr Turner. Again I'm so sorry.' I heard Deb say as sweetly as she could. She joined me in the foyer and her demeanour totally changed, as it often did when it involved me. "You are in so much trouble! Where is she?'

"Who?'

She looked me at like I was playing games; "Miss Jenson!' she whispered harshly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not apologising her.' I headed to the car. Her hand landed roughly on my shoulder and I was spun around. Those aerobics were paying off!

"Yes. You are.'

"No, I'm not.' I stated simply shrugging her off. I go to the car without further interruption. I just wanted to go home. I heard her boots click behind me and the doors open finally. I was relieved in her realisation that there is no way I'd be saying sorry to that bitch.

"Get in the car!' She yelled when we were clear of judging ears. I knew she was holding back. I wanted so badly to say something smart but I too held back.

"Honestly, how dare you disrespect your teacher like that! And in front of her whole class. It's nothing short of abysmal behaviour! I stared blankly out of the window thinking maybe Keith was a better option after all. She just went on and on.

"You know what you need? A trip over your father's knee. That would do you some good. You're out of control. No respect. You just wait until he hears about this.'

When I had finally heard enough I took my ipod out of my pocket and put the earphones in. I knew I was being a brat. I honestly didn't care at this point. I'd had enough. Before I could even turn the thing on they were ripped from my ears.

"HEY!' I screamed, but before I could protest further I watched in horror as my most prized possession was tossed out of the window. I turned to watch it bounce on the road and then disappear into the distance. I turned back, completely gob smacked.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?' I regrouped and screamed at her. Suddenly I was flung forward, despite my seatbelt and the back of my seat hit the seat hard.

"Get out.' She whispered. When I didn't move she repeated herself in a slightly more erratic manner. I was convinced.

"You're crazy!' I spat out slamming the car door. I quoted her the bill for my new ipod as she sped off. Luckily where I was evicted wasn't too far from my Mom's house so that's where I set my destination. As I walked I silently wished I were smarter. That way I could come up with an explanation for this, cause as it was, I was screwed. I kicked a rock as I walked and with every kick I blamed someone else for it all. Keith. Nate. Brooke. Lucas. Peyton. Miss Jenson. Deb. I was so angry that I cursed anyone who had led to this built up frustration. But as hard as I tried to justify it being their faults, I couldn't even convince myself of it.

I crept slowly into the front door and heard Mom's voice in the kitchen. I closed my eyes like it would make me invisible and walked slowly though.

"Samantha.' My invisibility never worked with my Mom. "What are you doing home?'

I opened my eyes to see my brother and Hayley sitting at the table. They didn't look so miserable and I felt relieved.

"How did it all go?' I took a chair at the table and asked with wide-eyed concern.

"Good.' Hayley smiled. I wanted more. A lot more. But I knew better than to push where this was concerned.

"Sorry about this morning Sam.' Nathan shrugged, "it wasn't that I didn't believe you. I was in a bad mood. I was freaking out.'

"Sam, why aren't you at school?' Mom interrupted before I had a chance to accept his apology.

I pulled a face to show it was a touchy subject.

"Sam.'

"You're not going to be pleased Mom.' She widened her eyes, tilted her head and folded her arms. It was the position she was famous for.

"I've been suspended for three days.'

"You've got to be kidding me! Why?' but no one was kidding.

I closed my eyes and eased it out; "I basically told Miss Jenson she was a loser with no husband, no kids, no life save her cats and her history class which was s-h-i…'

Before I could finish Nathan burst out laughing. I so badly wanted to join him but I knew I had to pretend I was remorseful. Pretend being the key word. I met my mother's eyes and suddenly felt maybe Dad wasn't my biggest concern.

"Is that all?' I think Hayley was being sarcastic, but I couldn't often tell with her.

Mom missed it too; "I would hope so!' She said dryly. "I think that is more than enough!'

I must have pulled a face, which indicated it wasn't all. "There's more?' she sounded almost impressed. But I knew I must have heard her wrong.

"Deb picked me up and we had a bit of a scuffle in the car. She threw my ipod out the window. Out the window Mom! It broke into a hundred pieces!'

"Samantha, what did you do?' she was becoming impatient.

"I swore at her,' I looked down "so she kicked me out of the car.'

Again Nathan laughed. I avoided looking at him knowing it would set me off. I knew I was in big trouble here, but I just didn't seem to care that much.

"I can't believe you Sam!' Now I had to hear it all over again. Almost exactly the same as Deb's spiel, maybe less dramatic, but dead boring all the same. She was angrier than Deb though. Talk of college and education came up, as it always did. As I always I could care less.

"…and then to top it off, disrespecting Deb! Your father is going to hit the roof!'

I said nothing. Nathan and Hayley sat enjoying the performance. Hayley threw in a nerdy comment about my education every now and then and Nathan constructively repeated that I was 'dead.'

"Have you got anything to say in your defence?' Too bad if I had a really good excuse. She would have felt bad about it. After abusing me for 20 minutes.

"I was just angry.'

"Elaborate. Your freedom is at stake here.'

"And your ass!' Nathan was really on a roll here.

"Keith abused me. Nathan abused me. Brooke abused me. Mouth abused me. Jason abused me. Miss Jenson abused me. And in all of the abuse, I did nothing to warrant it. So I was mad.'

"Don't worry, it's all warranted now.' Just before she could go on the phone rang and she stood angrily to answer it. Her eyes barely left me. Within four seconds I could tell it was my Dad. He had spoken to Deb and I was screwed. I would like to say it was the way my Mom looked at me, which gave him away, but the fact that I could hear his intense, booming voice was probably what did it.

"Sam, you're an idiot!' Nathan still found this funny. I let out a small laugh too.

"You should have seen her face! The best!' I was proud.

"Samantha! It's not funny. I think you're in enough trouble without turning this into a joke.'

"Hayley, c'mon! You sound like my Mom!'

"I think that's a good thing.' She smiled proudly.

"Meaning?'

"I just think you should start setting a better example.' I looked at her and her weird smile like she was talking German.

"Sam, we're having the baby!' Nathan let fly with a huge grin.

"Yes! That's great!' I almost jumped the table to take them in a bear hug.

The two of them beamed. "You see Nathan, this is what your baby deserves.' I told him. He smiled knowingly and kissed Hayley.

"Yes Dan, I know that. I know. It's unacceptable. I agree completely. Ok fine. Ok I will.' Mom raised her voice while talking to Dad; I think it was to quieten us down.

"Nate, any chance you wanna tell Dad you and Hayley are having the baby before he gets to me today? I'd really appreciate that.'

He laughed and then shook his head with a tinge of sympathy. I had a little giggle myself.

I leaned across the table and whispered; "I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie!'

"An Auntie that my kid will never see unless you improve your behaviour.'

"Shut up Hayley!' we all laughed.

Finally Mom hung up the phone and joined us, looking even angrier then when we left. She shook her head but said nothing.

"What?'

"I just can't believe you.'

"Sorry to stress you out Mom. I know it's not what you need so I am sorry for that. But I'm not sorry for what I said. Miss Jenson is a bitch, she deserved it.'

"Samantha, I've had enough! Watch your mouth!' She yelled at me and turned the room awkward. It took a lot to make my Mom yell. She was more a lecturer, a grounder. But usually pretty calm about it.

"Your Father is not impressed. He wants you home, he is taking an hour or so off work especially to see you.' That scared me.

"To kill me you mean?'

"He isn't happy Sam.'

"I'm not going. It's my week with you, you can deal with it!'

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you after him.'

"At which stage she'll be a corpse.'

"Thank you Nate.'

"I'll drive you over now, quickly, let's go.' She stood to leave.

"Mom I can't believe you would encourage this. He is going to literally kick the crap out of me and your taking me there?!'

"Maybe you deserve it.'

"I can't believe you. I'll walk.' That pissed me off. My own mother didn't care about my welfare.

"Samantha, get in the car now! I've had enough of this! One more word and your father won't have to worry about it because I will kill you myself!' Must have been the hormones with the pregnancy. But I was scared of my Mom and rarely argued with her. I gave a small defeated wave to Nate and Hayley and did as I was told.

The drive was dead silent. Not one word was spoken for the whole 5 minutes. She pulled up the front and looked me waiting for me to get out.

"Thanks a lot Mom.' I whispered sarcastically.

"I'll deal with you at home later.' With that she left me to the dogs. I begun my green mile walk down the driveway and was relieved to see my Dad's car missing from the driveway. With the intention to get upstairs without confrontation I snuck in and closed the door as quietly as I could.

"Dan?' Crap.

I ignored her. "Dan? Is that you?'

"It's me Deb.' Heavy footsteps came out from the kitchen and the Deb that picked up less than an hour ago and been transformed to someone I hardly recognised. She wore her silk thing she usually slept in with make up running all over her face. She looked a mess.

"Oh you!' she spat.

"What's wrong with you?' I was genuinely intrigued as to what the hell had gone on here for her to look like that. She stumbled as she walked back into the kitchen. I followed her. "Are you drunk?' I asked disgusted. The empty bottle of scotch on the bench affirmed my fear.

"Deb, it's 11:30 in the morning! Why the hell are you drunk?'

"Why am I drunk? Because I have a spoilt little bitch of a stepdaughter! That's why!' She poured herself another drink.

"Dr Phil would say that's a pretty pathetic excuse there Deb.' I guess I was kind of trying to make a joke out of it, but truth is I knew this was pretty serious.

"Do you have to answer to everything? Can't you ever just keep your fucking mouth closed?' She slammed her glass down and it shattered in her hand.

As I scampered to get a cloth to put on her hand I was screamed at to 'look what I had done.' I suddenly wanted Dad home. I was in shock and pretty intimidated as I bandaged her hand as best I could to stop the bleeding. I couldn't control myself and must have let a few stray tears fall from my eyes.

"Are you crying? Stop your fucking crying!' She screamed at me. I backed away and turned for the stairs. "If anyone should be crying it should be me! You did this to me! You're the reason! You're the reason I'm drinking! You're the reason my life is such a mess. You're the reason I'm the joke of the town! YOU!'

I stood wounded. I wept as I stared at her. She meant the words.

"You're the reason I can't look anyone in this town in the eye without them thinking I'm a complete joke.' She began crying too, "You.' she then started to whisper. "You're the reason your father doesn't love me anymore. You. I hate you.'

My heart felt like it had swallowed a rock as I began up the steps. My eyes clouded with tears I barely made it up the first few before she grabbed me by my hair and dragged me up the rest of the way. I screamed out in pain, I tried to get her off me but she had a strong hold. We went though my door and she only released her grip when I fell to the floor.

"Not so tough now are you?' She spat out looking down at me on the floor. Defeated. She turned to leave as I stood. I was over the stage of shock, now I was just mad.

"Fuck you bitch!' I screamed so loud my throat hurt, "You're a fucking psycho and I hate you! I always have!' I didn't even get to explain why because next thing I knew I was on the floor again. All I could feel was the pressure on my chest from her body weight and the blows I was coping to my face. It wasn't long til I tasted blood.

Then she stopped. The screaming stopped. She got off me. I waited for a minute hoping she'd leave while I lay dead still on the floor. All I could hear was the exaggerated beating of my racing heart. Everything ached. When I got up the courage, I slowly tried to open my eyes. Through the eye that actually opened I made out her standing over me still. She held her hands over her face.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry.' She cried out though her hands and fled. I got myself up quickly and knew I had to get the hell out of the house before she came back for round two. She was clearly off her head. I took a quick look in the mirror before I went out the window and down the drainpipe. My nose was bleeding, I had several cuts all over my face and my eye was already swelling. I looked like I'd been in a bar fight.

I hit the ground running and got out of there as quickly as I could. I ran until I reached a crossroad. There I stopped to catch my breath. I wasn't sure where I should head. Dad wasn't an option; he'd just finish me off. I felt the same way about Mom. Keith didn't seem right to me either. I decided I wanted Lucas. He would know what to do. He would help me. I ran all the way back to school. Blood and tears fell down my face as I ran but nothing was going to stop me. I needed to feel safe. I needed someone on my side. Lucas was always on my side. He'd help me. I told myself the whole way he would help me. My mind was racing, reliving the whole thing. I had to wipe the blood from my face to convince myself it was real.

I only stopped when I reached the sign that told me it was Tree Hill High. I rested against the rock, which was spray-painted my brothers basketball number. Lucas would have been in class for another 15 minutes. I needed to compose myself. I allowed myself to catch my breath a little before I took to walking to the nearest bathroom to clean myself up. I splashed the cold water on my face and put up with the sting from my cuts. Examining my cleaned up face in the mirror I again burst into tears. The physical pain that she had just inflicted on me was no match for the emotional pain I knew would never heal. As my tears cooled my cheeks I heard footsteps into the bathroom and quickly turned to face a wall.

"Sam? I've looked everywhere for you today.' Her sweet familiar voice sung to me. But I couldn't let her see me like this so I stayed with the wall praying she'd go away.

"I get it. I'm a bitch. I'm sorry about this morning. I know I shouldn't have gone off at you. It's not you're fault at all and I was completely out of line. I'll understand if you can't forgive me but I just want you to know I know it isn't your fault at all.'

Being told something, anything, wasn't my fault after just being stung so hardly about what was resonated strongly with me. With my quivering lip and bloodshot eyes I turned around to face her; "Oh Brooke.' I sobbed.

"Oh my God Sam! What happened to you?' She quickly took on a new role to comfort me. She hugged me in tightly and tried to calm me down with her shushing. Her beauty was never so apparent to me. When I regained the ability to speak I asked her if she could get Lucas. Without a second thought she assured me she'd be right back and left.

I sunk to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest while I told myself I was never going back there. Ever.

_Pretty dramatic chapter I know, but even more drama and revelations to come. I'm working the Brucas…A Naley baby, and what is going to happen with Sam? Review to find out!_

_xo_


	19. Hurt

_Thanks for all the great reviews guys! 16 for one chapter made me very happy! Enjoy..xox_

**Chapter 19: Hurt**

"Sam!' I heard him call my name and it echoed down the hall. The running footsteps stopped as he joined me on the floor. He took my hands gently and pulled them away from my face. "Sam, what happened?'

He was trying to be composed, to make me calm down, but the look in his stone green eyes told me he was panicking. I pulled his arm to my chest and held on to it for dear life while I sobbed. I was crying too much to talk. He allowed me a moment, putting my hair behind my ears before he spoke again.

"Sam?'

I stopped the tears and caught my breath, but as I went to speak, to tell him what happened, no words came out.

"It's ok.' He shushed me, "Get yourself together, it's ok. I'm here now.' He slid over the cold floor of the girl's bathroom to be beside me and hugged me to him.

"Was anyone else in here with her Brooke?' I looked up to see her leaning against the sink with an expression on her face matching my brothers.

"No, I didn't see anyone else.' She answered quickly. She seemed scared.

"Who did this to you Sam?' he whispered in my ear.

Out of all the questions to be asked that was the only one I knew the answer too. What happened? I had no idea. It seemed unbelievable even to me. Why? That was blurry. But when he asked who did it, I knew that. At least I thought I did. I was almost sure it was Deb, my Dad's wife. My step mom since birth. But then, it wasn't really her at all.

"Deb.' I spluttered.

He looked at me like had to be joking and I started to even doubt it myself.

After a moment which seemed to last forever he looked at Brooke, then back to me; "Deb? As in Dad's Deb? As in Nathan's Mom?'

I nodded simply.

"Like our Step Mom? She did this to you?'

I nodded again, biting my cut bottom lip.

Again he looked at Brooke. It was almost like he expected we were playing a joke on him and were about to start laughing while a camera crew jumped out.

He went from shocked to angry quickly and then asked me one of those questions I didn't know the answer to; "Why?'

By this stage I had regained control of myself enough to actually speak. "I got suspended. I swore at her in the car. She kicked me out of the car then when I went home she was drunk and I guess I was a smart ass and she just lost it Luke. She really lost it. She started screaming at me that her life was my fault, that Dad didn't love her and it was my fault.'

The tears started again as I repeated her hateful words, "She told me she hated me Luke.'

"Then she hit you?' It was like he still didn't believe me.

"She dragged me up the stairs by my hair, like threw me down and then just lost it. I don't remember, it's a blur.'

"Oh Sam, you poor thing!' Brooke joined us on the floor, "It's ok now sweetie. Your safe now.'

He turned to Brooke; "Sounds like she's back on them. I knew there was something going on with her. Did this just happen?'

"What do you mean, she's back on them? Back on what?'

"Nothing. Did it just happened?' he pulled out his phone and I panicked.

"Yeah, I came straight here. Lucas what are you doing?'

"Does Mom or Dad know about this?' He perched his lips, something he only did when he was really mad.

"No and I don't want them to!' He ignored me and pushed some buttons holding the phone up to his ear.

"Lucas don't!' I reached for the phone, "Please Lucas.'

"Lucas, if she doesn't want you to..'

"We have to tell someone. This isn't right.' He looked to Brooke.

She looked at me; "What do you think Sam?'

"I don't want Dad or Mom.'

"Sam, they need to know what happened.'

"They'll just be madder. Dad is already going to kill me, Mom wasn't far off either.'

"No Sam, this isn't your fault.' Brooke took my hand, "They won't be mad.'

"They will! Don't call them, please don't!'

"Shhhh Sam, it's ok. I won't if you don't want me too. But I promise you they won't be angry with you.'

They didn't understand that it was on me. I made her that mad. I made her say those things and I made her hurt me. They didn't get it. My parents would be mad. I knew they would be because I knew the truth.

We sat in a comfortable silence before Brooke became unsettled; "As fun as it is sitting on a dirty, cold, bathroom floor, I say we get out of here. Go do something, All three of us, what do you think?' She smiled at my brother and I was pulled off the floor.

"Let's go.' He half smiled back like she had solved all our problems. The two of them stuck their heads around the corner to check 'if the coast was clear.' When they decided it was they both took my hands and ran, the two of them giggling like little kids. I wasn't in the mood and reluctantly ran along with them. I was only released as we reached Brooke's car.

"Let's make a break!' she laughed jumping in the front seat.

Just as I went to get in I remembered I had basketball practice after school. As I was suspended I wasn't permitted to go anyway but I knew I had to tell Whitey in person that I wouldn't be there and why. Just in case I wasn't in enough pain.

"Shit, sorry guys, I forgot something, I'll be back in five minutes.'

"Sam!' He called after me quickly, "Where are you going?'

"Just give me five minutes.' I call running towards the gym.

"Sam!' but I kept going.

I knew he wasn't going to pleased with me, but that was something I was getting use too. I went straight to the door, took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

"Come in.' so I did. I was careful to keep my face fairly hidden from him. So without even facing him I started on the photos on his walls. This wasn't uncommon. I loved looking at all the players he deemed worthy of being remembered. Unfortunately that wasn't me. Yet.

"Hey Sir.'

"Miss Scott, I was expecting you.' He kept his eyes on whatever he was reading.

"I guess you've heard then. I'm sorry coach, I know I stuffed up but..'

"But you won't do it again?'

"Something like that, yeah.' I flinched waiting for the lecture.

'You're out til Thursday? Is that right?'

"That's what the suspension goes to, but we are leaving for my grandparents that day. We'll be home by Saturday, for the game of course.' I wasn't sure I'd make it to my grandparents.

"So my captain gets suspended, misses both training sessions, shows no dedication or respect and then expects glory in the game?' I heard him chuckle a little, "You know what kid? I always thought you were more like Lucas, but you are definitely more a Nathan.'

"I regard both as a compliment.' I smiled as I came across a photo of my Dad back in highschool. He was standing next to Whitey holding a trophy. They both looked ecstatic. We had a similar one at home.

"North Carolina Tournament 1987. You were down by 2 with 12 seconds on the clock and a defensive baseline throw in. You attacked their zone with a drive, their centre went for it, the pass went to Dad up top who hit a 3 and you won the tournament.' I knew that game well.

"He was a great player, your Dad.'

I'd heard all that before, mainly from him. Dad was always bragging about how good he was. He acted like he was joking but we all knew he meant it.

"More than that, he has grown into a great man.' I smiled and pictured tomorrows' headline _"Man who murdered daughter is a 'great man' according to coach."_

"He use to be a selfish so and so, he really did.' He again found himself having a chuckle as he obviously relived the past, "Thought he was the best thing going and you couldn't tell him a thing. Then he met your mother, she taught him something, and I saw the change in him.' I'd heard this all before too. Old people tend to repeat themselves a lot. But I listened more carefully this time; his descriptions had me picturing Nathan.

"But the real change was when he came to me and told me she was pregnant. He was a mess. His parents weren't supporting him and he was so scared, so vulnerable. He said, and it's something I've never forgotten, He said that he has made a lot of mistakes in his life, that he has never been that great of a person but he told me, he swore it, that he was going to be a great father. Now at the time I was looking at him thinking 'Kid, you've never put anyone before yourself, you're immature, you're arrogant.' I didn't see the qualities of any sort of father to tell you the truth. But his eyes when he said it, they were so passionate to it, so true that I couldn't not believe him.'

"I can't imagine my Dad scared.' I said softly.

"He wasn't just scared, he was crying like a school girl.' Whitey laughed and I joined in. "It's ok to be scared sometimes you know Scott? Even the most brave of people get scared. You just can't let that fear hold you back, you know?'

Oh, I knew. Whitey amazed me. Without having a clue of all the bullshit that was ever going on, he always just seemed know exactly what to say.

"He was right though.' He quickly went back to being serious.

"What do you mean?'

"He is a great father. He loves you kids more than anything. He'd do anything for you. That same passion is still in his eyes when he talks about any of the three of you.'

"Yeah. He is.' I spoke sincerely despite the fact that at this moment I wasn't sure the look in his eyes would be passion for me.

I suddenly remembered Brooke and Lucas were waiting for me and tried to wrap up. "Sorry coach I gotta go. I'll see you Saturday.' I started running back to the car park.

"Scott!' He called after me. I cursed myself for not running fast enough to pretend I was out of earshot.

"Yes Sir?' I leaned in his doorway.

"Pull your head in Sam.' He never called me Sam.

"Yes Sir.' I made for the exit again.

"And Scott?'

I exhaled loudly, again making my way back to his door. "Yes Sir?'

"I don't like that Miss Jenson myself.' He smiled, "Never have. And what does anyone do with that many cats anyway?'

"Thanks Sir.' I smiled too and this time headed for the car like I meant it.

"Sorry guys!' I called as I ran toward them, "I had to talk to Whitey, to tell him I wouldn't be at practice and then you know what he's like, going on and on..'

"It's ok Sam.' Brooke told me, "We had a lot to talk about.' They looked at each other and smiled, like they had a certain understanding. When they started going out it didn't make much sense to me. But now that I know Brooke, seeing him without her made so much less sense. Seeing the two of them together, just talking, hanging out like they use to, that made more sense to me than anything else did at that moment.

"So where are we actually going?' I pipped up from the backseat after a few minutes of daydreaming.

"Dad called while you were with Whitey, Sam.'

Shit. Suddenly I felt panicky. "I don't want to see him!' I cried out.

"Sam, he is really worried about you..'

"I don't care!'

"Him and Mom are at our house, Deb won't be there..'

"No Lucas, I'm not..'

"Sam, we've gotta do something about this. We've gotta tell them what happened so we can deal with it.'

"Let me out!' I reached for the door, "Let me out or I'll jump out, I don't care.'

"Sam!'

"Let me out!' Brooke slowed down but before the car had even stopped I was out. I started off in the other direction.

"Sam! Please, I'm trying to help you here!' Lucas chased me down.

"You're not helping me! You're helping them! I don't want to see them.'

"They are on our side Sam. Mom and Dad will understand.'

"Luke, you don't know that! How can you know? I'm a fuck up! I screwed up again. I got suspended again and I was being a bitch to her, ok? Does it really sound like they'll take my side? I got what I deserved.'

"You didn't deserve that Sam. It's not your fault. Just please come home with me.' His trademark squint was in full form and he added his little smirk for good measure; "I gotta be looking out for you.'

"I can't Luke. Not yet. I don't want to face it yet.'

"We can wait it out for a while if you want?' He was clutching at straws now but he knew me well and he knew what was coming.

"Alone.' I waited for his protest but he just sighed.

"You can't run from this Sam. You're going to have to face it, ok?'

"I will. I just need some time.'

"What if we just circle the block?'

"Lucas!' I couldn't help but smile at his attempt.

"Give me something Sam! I'm not just leaving you here.'

"I'll be home tonight.'

"By 3?'

"Say 6.'

"Promise?'

"Promise.'

"Ok. When it's time to face it, you have me right there with you, know that.'

"I do.'

"I love you Sam.'

"You too. And thanks. Tell Brooke thanks too. She's great Lucas.'

"Yeah, she is.' He nodded his goodbye and headed back to the car. I took a deep breath and began to walk away from it all. I walked until I found some streets I was unfamiliar with. I was pleased to find a little park between two streets and I made myself comfortable against a huge oak tree. I guessed it was about 2ish, but seeing I didn't have my cell or a watch on me there is no way to be sure of that. It just felt like it was about 2.

I sat with myself for a few minutes before I became frustrated with my own company. I knew I had a lot to think about but it was like my brain couldn't be bothered. It had had enough. I picked up a small stone lying beside me and threw it as hard as I could at a nearby bin.

"I fucking hate you!' I screamed. It sent me into a daze about whom I actually aimed that at. After a good few minutes I came to the conclusion that it was most likely myself. I was a screw up. I stuffed up things with Mouth, a great guy who made me really happy. And I ruined everything with my best friend in the whole world. To top it off I upset the dynamics of my family. I knew there was no way things would ever be normal after what happened with Deb and me. I wouldn't let them be normal.

The feeling of things crawling all over me got me up quickly and once I brushed them off I continued on my solo tour of Tree Hill. This time I decided on a more familiar place.

I was relived and yet concerned when I came to the river court. There was Jason, running from end to end doing lay-ups. I approached him hesitantly.

"Hey Jase.' I said nervously.

"Your Dad called me. He is worried about you.'

"Yeah, I know.'

"Well then what are you doing here?'

"I don't want to deal with it yet.'

"I've heard that before. Didn't realise you were so gutless.'

"Have you just come here to be an ass? Coz I'm not in the mood.' I went and sat down on the nearby seat watching him go from end to end, faster and faster.

"Your Dad called me and asked me if I knew were you were, if you were ok. I knew you'd come here so here I am.'

"Thanks for your concern.' I said sarcastically.

"So what did you do this time anyway?'

"Nothing.'

"You're lying.'

"Ok then, nothing I wish to discuss with you.'

He stopped suddenly, bending down onto his knees to catch his breath; "Sorry ok? I'm just mad. I probably don't have the right to be, but I am. I know it's not your fault you don't like me back, but it's just I know we will be so great…'

"I never said I didn't like you back Jason! Things are just complicated at the moment and I need my best friend. You and me, as friends, is one of the only things in my life I understand. That makes sense to me. I just don't want to risk that yet. I need something to depend on, you know?'

"Can we start over?' He walked over hurriedly to me on the seats, "Hey Sam! I thought I'd find you here. Your dad called and was really worried, is everything ok?'

I laughed at his abysmal acting attempt; "Not really Jason! Everything is pretty messed up!' I took the bold and the beautiful route.

"What happened to your face?' Any sign of mucking around was drained from his face.

"It's a long story. You ready for it?' As soon as he nodded I launched into the drama of today. It felt so good getting all off my back to my best friend. It was normal, how it use to be and I loved it.

"Wow.' Was all he could say when I finished.

"Pretty heavy huh?'

"I just can't believe Deb would do that. That's crazy.' She's crazy I thought.

"She's never liked me. Apparently I've ruined her life.'

"So what's going to happen now?'

"No idea. I'll go home and Dad will go nuts and Mom will ground me most likely. I'll be made to apologise to the psycho bitch.'

"What? No way!' He was astonished.

"When Mom dropped me off, knowing I was going get a beating from Dad she told me I'd deserved it. And Dad always takes Deb's side. Always.'

"Your Dad sounded pretty cut up on the phone Sam, not mad.'

"God! This sucks. I'm so scared of what's going to happen Jason! I wish I could go back to this morning, start it all again. Erase all this crap!'

"It will be ok Sam. You got us, remember?'

"Thanks, Jason, you mean a lot to me.'

"What are best friends for.' He almost sighed.

"Best friends with potential.' I smiled and kissed on gently on the cheek.

A black SUV pulled into the grass on the river court and my heart rate augmented immediately.

"I'll leave you to it Sam. Call me if you need me.' Before I could protest he was gone. I watched the car and stood not knowing what else to do.

I watched the tall, solid body of a man I depended on for so much walk towards me. Everything I needed at this moment was everything he'd always offered; Love, protection and reassurance. He was wearing his usual suit and tie and everything about him demanded respect. As he got close enough I realised his face was not one I recognised. I took a step back.

Suddenly at half court he stopped and fell to his knees. "Oh Sam.' He mumbled. That was it for me. The man who, to me, epitomised everything it meant to be a man was on his knees weeping. His sound was heart wrenching. I ran to him and he grabbed me in a hug so forceful it hurt.

"I'm so sorry Sam!' He cried, "So, so sorry!' I watched the tears roll down his face and I tried to wipe them away gently like he'd done to me so many times before.

"It's ok Dad. I'm ok.'

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm just so sorry.' His body was shaking with his sobs and it hurt me to see him like this.

"It's ok Dad.' I held him tight, "It's ok.'

**Ok, so obviously there is a lot more to come about all this. Something is wrong with Deb. What will happen now? How will Nathan, Karen and Dan really react? Hope for Lucas and Brooke? Plus of course there's Nathan and Hayley's baby. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot guys. xox**


	20. I'm Ok I Promise

_Ok guys, enjoy! Hardest chapter ever to write, a lot of heart went into this! (and time) so please review!_

**Chapter 20: I'm Ok (I Promise)**

After my Dad pulled himself together we remained sitting on the asphalt in an accepted silence. He rested his chin on top of my head and exhaled loudly and powerfully every so often. I took his hand and clasped it around my own, making sure his hands still easily covered mine. I felt relieved when my hands effortlessly slipped into his, just like they always had. It was the feeling of normality that I had been craving.

"Dad?' I broke the silence when the numbness of my ass started to ware off.

"Yeah?'

"What are we going to do now?'

"I don't know Sam.' He kind of laughed to himself, "I really don't know.'

"I spoke to Whitey earlier today.' I decided to keep the flow of lighter conversation going as I got up off the ground and offered him my hand.

"Oh yeah? What did the old goat have to say?' He took my hand but got up without much help from me.

"He told me you were a great player. A good guy. You know the usual crap old people babble on with.' As I laughed I was pulled into a headlock and given a halfhearted noogie.

"Although most of the time I find that he is full of crap, but at times he lets out pearls of wisdom. That's one of his best right there.' He smiled and nodded confidently.

"Today most of what he said wasn't true. But he did tell me one thing that proved to be correct just before.'

"What was that?' He smirked knowing I was going to be a smartass.

"He said you cry like a schoolgirl!' I began running before I even started the sentence. He caught my quickly and lifted me above his head with no effort whatsoever.

"A schoolgirl huh?' He began to spin me around above his head. I screamed with laughter until he set me on my feet again.

As we reached the car I turned to him seriously; "Whitey said you were scared Dad. Were you scared?'

"You mean when your mother was pregnant with Lucas? Of course I was Sam. There's nothing wrong with being scared.'

"I just didn't think anything scared you.'

"That man that just wept on the ground 5 minutes ago, like a schoolgirl, what do you think that was?' He asked starting the car with a forced grin.

"What were you scared of?'

"I was a kid! My girlfriend was pregnant! Everything I had worked for felt…'

"No, not then.' I said gently, "before.'

He looked at me like I spoke another language; "That you weren't ok. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you weren't.' He paused for a moment. 'I was a mess Sam.'

"Sorry Dad.'

"What are you sorry for?' he asked.

"Causing all this trouble. This mess. Screwing up all the time.'

He looked at me incredulously for a moment; "This isn't your fault Sam. Please. If only one good things comes of anything today let it be the fact that you know this wasn't your fault.'

"But if I didn't get suspended..'

"Sam. Deb is dealing with some things at the moment. She needs some help. It had nothing to do with you; you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was all going to come to ahead sooner or later, I'm just glad it was sooner, but sorry it involved you.'

"What's wrong with her Dad?' I was suddenly scared again.

"She's sick Sam.'

"What like cancer or something?' I was never one for optimism.

"No Sam. Deb's…she..'

"Dad!' I was freaking out.

He pulled the car over and looked at me earnestly yet as gently as he could; "Years ago Deb spent some time in rehab..'

"What?' I was astonished, "Bullshit!' This had to be a joke.

"It's not what you think Sam. She was addicted to pills, like painkillers. She took them to deal with an initial back injury got after she gave birth to Nathan. But they are very addictive and soon she found herself relying on them not just for her physical pain, but her emotional too. A lot of people get stuck like that with them.'

"How did I not know about this?'

"It was before you were born.' It all made sense to me then.

"As in like 9 months before, right?'

"Sam..'

"No, that's why isn't it? It all started when she found out about me? That's why she said it is my fault.' I teared up again quickly. The heavy heart feeling came soaring back.

"Sam! This isn't your fault!' He yelled.

"It is so!' I yelled back. "She thinks it is too. She told me it was!'

He grabbed my hands abruptly; "Look at me Sam.' I looked down. "Look at me.' When my eyes met his he spoke tenderly; "None of this has anything to do with you. This is all on me. I hurt Deb, not you. I did. Sam please know that you make my life amazing. You do. You make everything better for me, ok? Not worse. You never have and you never will. No matter how many times you get suspended from school, no matter what you say or do, no matter how many times you make me want to strangle you, you and your brothers are the best things in my life.' He wiped away a single tear from my eye; "Got it?'

I nodded forcing a small smile. He kissed my head and mouthed 'good' before starting the car up again. "We better get home. Everyone is worried.'

"So she's back on these pills, isn't she Dad?'

"Yes Sam. She is.'

Things started to make sense again, but I still didn't like it. I had no idea. But now I knew it seemed obvious. She had been so moody lately. The incident on the bathroom floor. I felt stupid for not realising something was wrong myself. I tapped the window to my side as I tried to make sense of what seemed ridiculous but had become a reality.

"It wasn't her Dad.'

"They make her someone she doesn't want to be.'

"When did she start again? What set it off?'

He groaned loudly.

"What's wrong Dad?' I was panicky.

"It's just that I feel you're too young to know about this kind of thing. I don't want you worrying about it.'

"Dad! You can't do that. I deserve to know, she is my step Mom.' I was adamant that this was my business. He exhaled forcefully.

"Honestly I think your mother's pregnancy had something to do with it. I'm pretty sure it started after our weekend in New York. But then I haven't spoken to her about it properly yet.'

"Did you know?' He looked guilty as soon as I asked him and I knew that meant that he did.

"I'd like to tell you I had no idea about it. But the truth is I think I suspected it, but I didn't want it to be true, so I blamed her strange behaviour on menopause or anything else I could. But today when she called me hysterical trying to tell me what she had done to you she admitted she was back on the pills. I couldn't hide behind anything anymore.'

"Were you mad?'

"I'm furious at her Sam. I can't even bring myself to go and see her at home yet, I'm afraid of what I might say. I'm so mad at her for doing it to herself but even more for what she did to you. How dare she make you feel responsible. How dare she hurt you.' His knuckles whitened on the steering wheel even saying the words. "But to tell you the truth I think I'm angrier with myself. For not doing something sooner, for letting this all happen to you, to her.'

I placed my hand on his; "I'm ok Dad. You were just scared. There's nothing wrong with being scared.' He gave me a weak smile but the guilt on his face remained evident.

We pulled up in my Mom's driveway and he undid his seatbelt and looked at me; "You ok with this? Only Mom and the boys are here, maybe Hayley still.'

"Is it going to be ok Dad?'

"You're going to be fine baby. I promise. I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again Sam. Never.'

"I mean Deb, Dad. Is she going to be ok?'

"Yeah Sam. Everyone will be ok, I promise you that too.' He came and opened my door and offered me his hand. He helped me out of the car and led me inside my house. Lucas, Hayley and Mom all sat around the kitchen table and immediately cast their eyes upon us when we entered. Mom looked particularly distressed.

"Oh thank God!' She cried out dramatically and ran to me. She hugged me quickly and then examined my face with her gentle hands. "Oh Sam! I was so worried about you. Are you ok?' I just nodded and tried to force a smile.

Lucas grabbed me from under my mother's assessment and pulled me in for a hug; "It's alright now Sam. You're all good now.' He whispered softly. I felt my hair ruffled as I leant in to Luke's chest and assumed it was Hayley.

"Glad your alright Sam.' She said delicately. Her tone said more than words ever could.

"Where's Nate?' I asked realising his absence.

"He went home.' Mom said nervously looking at my Dad like it meant something I must have been missing.

Dad looked concerned.

"We all tried to talk him out of it Dad, he said he had too.' Lucas was in on it to.

"Why does it matter?' I asked pulling out a chair at the table and sitting to join Hayley.

"It doesn't really.' Dad sat too.

"Dan.' Mom said warningly.

"What I going on? What other secrets are there that I'm the only one that doesn't know!' I sparked up.

"Nathan has just gone to see his Mom, Sam, it's no secret.' Lucas shook his head at me as if so tell me to shut up.

"So?' I didn't get what the big deal was with that.

"Nathan is very upset with his Mom Sam, that's all. And as much as she might deserve it, I don't think what he has to say to her will be very constructive to her current state or her recovery for that matter.' She sat down a the table with the rest of us and placed her hand on top of my fathers; "Maybe you should go and make sure everything is ok Dan.'

"No, it's fine.' He acted dismissively.

"Dan..'

"Karen, Nate deserves to express whatever he is feeling towards his mother. She should know how he feels.'

"Dan, please…' she looked into his eyes deeply and it had me convinced.

"She needs you now Dad.' Lucas joined the persuasion. I knew it was over then, he looked defeated. Whenever Mom and Lucas teamed up, the moral force, you always knew whatever you were arguing was wrong.

He looked to me beaten; "Will you be ok Sam?'

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine.' He rose from the table and kissed both Luke and I on our heads before stopping at the door and turning back to us; "I love my 3 kids. More than anything.'

"We know Dad.' Lucas seemed concerned by his sudden emotion, but I knew he was just scared. Mom took his hand and led him to his car.

"The last week has been pretty slow for us hasn't it?' Hayley broke our silence and all three of us had an awkward laugh. We only stopped when Mom came back inside looking pale and tense.

"Mom, sit down, relax. It's not good for you or the baby to be stressed.' Lucas stood and sat her down.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm more worried about your father. And Deb.' She turned to me; "And you.'

"I'm seriously alright Mom. I think it must look worse than what it really is.'

"She didn't mean it Sam. What she said.' She rubbed my hand but then suddenly changed her demeanour, screwing up her face. "I can't believe I'm defending her after what she did to you. I'm sorry.'

"It's ok Mom, seriously! Now I know you and Dad aren't just angrier with me I'm not worried. I thought the two of you would finish me off.' I laughed trying to reassure her that I was fine.

"I'm not impressed with your suspension, at all. But I can't believe you thought your father and I would condone Deb's behaviour! You obviously think I'm a horrible mother.' She laughed too and it sounded good.

"So what happens now?' Hayley piped up; "Is it bad enough for rehab again? Or was it a once off thing?'

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a once off thing.' My brother always seemed to know more about things than I ever did.

"I don't know. Dan hadn't seen her to know how bad it is. He said she didn't sound good on the phone though. I'd assume he'll organise help for her as he see's fit ASAP.'

We all sat in a brief silence accepting each other's thoughts.

"Grandpa's birthday should be a real hoot hey?' I smiled but continued before I gave anyone a chance to respond to my sarcasm. "For a little bit of fun, one night when we're all sitting around the table and he is bitching at Dad, let's give him something to actually whinge about.'

"What do you have in mind?' Mom cracked a grin.

"How about; Deb is in rehab. Nathan impregnated his girlfriend. Lucas cheated on his girlfriend with her best friend and your granddaughter has just been suspended, again and then her step mother of half her size kicked her ass!' I finished laughing.

"Nice Sam, real nice.' Lucas chuckled.

"I can't begin to point out how many thing were wrong with that!' Hayley giggled.

"We're a mess aren't we?' Mom suddenly cracked up laughing. "Your poor father's going to cop it for everyone else's drama.'

"What Grandpa doesn't know, can't hurt him.' Lucas told us with a wink. "Plus we can always try and compensate with your good news. As bad as he can be I don't think he could turn the fact that his first born son and his wife are expecting their first child.'

"Don't be surprised!' Mom shook her head with a laugh.

"He'll say 'Danny boy, you've made a huge mistake, letting Karen go and end up with your brother. Now he's gone and got her pregnant, it may be too late to get her back!'" I imitated an old, grumpy ass the best I could.

We all laughed; "He doesn't really say things like that does he? He isn't really that bad?' Hayley asked bemused looking at us like we must be joking.

"He says that and worse all the time!' I spat out convincingly.

"He thinks Mom is too good for his own son, and he thinks Dad deserves better than Deb. So he is always going on with his theory that Mom and Dad belong together, right in front of Keith and Deb!'

"You're kidding right?' Hayley was yet to meet the indescribable ass that was my grandfather so I could understand her hesitancy to believe what he was like.

"No, that's him.'

"You're coming with us Thursday aren't you Hayley? You'll get to see it for yourself!'

"I was coming, but you guys are starting to scare me a little.'

"No, you gotta come, it's always a lot of fun. I don't think I've ever been to grandpa and grandma's without a huge fight erupting.' Lucas tapped the table like a child in excitement.

"What's she like?'

"She's nice.' I shrug. 'A bit over the top.'

"Do you think we'll go, even if Deb can't come?' Lucas asked Mom.

"Oh yeah. There is no way known Dan would ever let his father know that things in his life weren't perfect. You know what Royal is like, how do you think he'd react to the news that Deb had a problem with painkillers?' Not well.

"So Lucas, Nathan is bringing Hayley, you bringing Brooke?'

"Sam.' Mom thought I was stirring him up, but I saw them together today and I knew it wasn't over.

"For your information Samantha, we talked today.'

Hayley's eyes widened in excitement; "And?' he almost screamed.

"Well she is talking to me again, which is the main thing.'

"And?' Mom repeated Hayley's previous questioning in a very similar tone.

"She kissed me..' We all gasped. "On the cheek!' He laughed.

"God your slick! How'd you pull that off! This morning she wanted you to die slowly.' He did amaze me.

"She told me I was an amazing brother to you and kissed me on the cheek.' He smiled like the cat that got the mouse.

"My doing then?' I laughed.

"I think I'll take the credit.' He smirked knowingly.

"You quoted her poetry or something equally gay didn't you?' Hayley rolled her eyes and cracked Mom and Me up.

"I may have.' By his face we knew he did.

"Let us hear it then Stud.' Mom crossed her arms confidently.

He cleared his throat; "I feel that when I'm old, I'll look at you and know, the world was beautiful.'

"Nice' Hayley nodded and Mom rolled her eyes but proudly. I burst out laughing.

"What? C'mon, that's good.' He only reacted to my hysterical laughter.

I got myself together; "Yeah it is good. But I liked it better when Jimmy Eat World sung it!'

He laughed too; "Shhhh!' Mom and Hayley looked at us like we were crazy but before we could explain the door slammed.

"Oh Nathan!' Hayley got up to greet him. "How'd you go?' He looked very pissed off. He looked me at with his angry eyes and trudged toward me. I was a little frightened. He grabbed me by the shoulder and picked me up from my chair hugging me tightly to his chest while my legs dangled. My relief didn't last for long, worry set in.

"What's the matter Nate?' I grabbed his arm as he put me down.

"I'm just so sorry my Mom did that to you. That's messed up bullshit and I'm sorry you had to cop that.' He seethed as he spoke.

"It's ok Nate. I understand it was the pills.'

"No, that's bullshit. That's what she said. What a weak excuse. She chose to take them!' He paced the room. "This is so fucked.' He spat.

"Nathan, please calm down. It's ok. She's going to get help. She's going to get better.' Hayley obviously hated seeing him like this as much as the rest of us.

"She better! I told her I wasn't going to see her until she was better. I told her she wasn't going to see my sister either. She wasn't coming near any of us until she got her shit together.'

"Nathan..' Mom tried to start her reasoning but was interrupted quickly.

"She sure as hell won't be going anywhere near our kid either!' he slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Nathan please.' Mom tried again.

"Nate, she needs you, she needs your support in this man, to get better she needs you.' Lucas stood and offered his signature squint.

He looked at Luke angrily but then the anger drained from his face and sadness took over; "I need her.' He whispered. "I need her. Me, Hayley and my baby need my Mom.' He began to cry but obviously didn't want to, so it turned into a half whimper noise.

Mom, Hayley and Lucas all went to hug him while I stood back and watched. I hated seeing him cry, it physically ached my heart. Lucas crying was no big deal to me, he cried watching the news, even songs set him off. But Nathan was a different story. He is one of those guys that never cries, always acts macho and seems to enjoy pain. Nathan is like my Dad. Yet the two of the most 'macho' guys I know have both broken down in front of me today and cried. Cried out of fear, because they are scared. And that scared me more than anything.

I went to him too and took his hand; I placed my palm in his and curled his fingers. His hand easily covered mine, just like Dad's did. It was strange, because to me they didn't seem so big.

Hayley eventually got through to him with a little help and he calmed and took a seat at the table.

"Can I stay here tonight, Karen? I don't want to go home.'

She pulled a face that screamed awkwardness; "Nathan, I just don't know if I could do that to your Mom.'

"After we she did?' He shot out revealing that his anger was still there. "Besides you'd be doing her a favour. She'd know where I am and that I'm safe. Even safer than I am with her apparently.' He sighed while she nodded hesitantly.

"I'll talk to your dad.' She smiled at him and then got up and kissed his head turning the kettle on.

"My bikes at school Mom. Can I go get it? Maybe go for a ride?' I always felt better after going for a ride.

"No way Sam. You can stay right here, thank you.'

Thinking she was concerned about my safety I went on to tell her not to worry, with the familiar reassurance; "I'll be fine Mom.'

"I know you will.' She smiled in a way I didn't like. "But after your behaviour today, don't expect to be going anywhere any time soon.'

"Are you serious?' I exclaimed while Lucas let out a fake laugh in the background.

"What happened with Deb doesn't change the fact that you were disrespectful to a teacher, got suspended for three days and then had the nerve to disrespect your step mother!' She raised her voice to that high-pitched tone that told me she was right and that she knew it.

"Unbelievable!' I cried out dramatically heading to me room. I closed the door with the quiet comfort of my ease of guilt. I lay back on my bed and smiled. Not because of Deb, I was sad about her. But because I felt safe. Safe in that I knew I had my brothers on my side. My parents on my side. Not against Deb, but in general. I knew whatever life threw at me next, I had backup and that felt good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I must have drifted to sleep while I was reading because the next thing I knew Keith was standing above me calling my name.

I let out a groan to acknowledge him.

"Just checking in on you.'

I attempted to say ok or something else trivial but only a small and strange noise came out.

"Mad at me about this morning huh?' He sat near my feet.

To tell you the truth I had completely forgotten he was such an ass this morning. I was just too tired to care.

"I'm sorry I acted like a bit of an ass. I've been snappy lately at you and your brother. I didn't know why but I think I've figured it out. I think I'm just scared. Scared about being a dad, whether I'll be good enough.' Was this deju vu? I'd heard all this before.

"Keith, you'll be great.' I rolled over to face him; "You've been doing it for 17 years now. You've always been great.'

"But I haven't really been a dad, I've been the fun uncle kind of role. I think that's why I've been so angry with you kids a lot lately, trying to show myself I can be strict, you know?'

"The kid won't need a strict parent, it will need a fun one, Mom is the strict one. Don't worry about it!' I smiled trying to reassure him.

"But Lucas and You, and Nate, you all have a pair of parents who lay down the law and keep you guys in line and the three of you have turned out great. I'm scared that without that, the second parent who knows what they're doing replaced by me, the clown, will equal disaster child!' He let out a small chuckle.

"And they wonder where I get my drama queen routine from!' I laughed. "Keith you're going to be fine! If someone asked me right now, right this second, what I was more sure of than anything else in the world, the fact that you'll be a great dad would probably be it.'

He smiled to the right and his right eye winked. "Thanks kid.'

I went to sit up but after it took more strength than required on my first attempt I just flopped back down.

"Heard about what happened today Sam. Didn't get your Mom's message until half an hour ago, I came straight home.'

"That's ok. I'm fine. You know I've said 'I'm fine' so many times today that I'm thinking of setting up a recording and just pushing playback every time someone asks.'

"As long as you mean it.'

"I promise I do.'

"She'll be ok Sam. She'll get through this. She's a strong lady.'

I held up my arm which had handprint bruises; "You're telling me!' I laughed. But quickly stopped when he didn't join me. "Too soon?'

"You tell me?' He got up to leave walking backwards towards the door.

I reconsidered, "Maybe a little.' But I didn't want what happened to become a taboo topic.

"You look exhausted, go back to sleep, it's almost 6 though, so maybe grab some dinner?' Keith stood at my door.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I do feel really tired though.'

"Goodnight Sam. I love you.' He turned out my light and left.

"You too.' I whispered and drifted back off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The unmistakable sound of footsteps in my bedroom woke me up scared later that night. I opened my eyes quickly and sat up in bed realising the pitch black blinded me from seeing who was there. "Whose there?' I gasped. Stupid idea if it was a murderer or something.

"Sorry Sam.' He whispered, "Didn't mean to wake you.'

"What time is it?' I exaggerated my sleepiness.

"Almost 3.'

I turned on my bedside lamp to expose my Dad sitting at my desk chair facing me.

"Dad what are you doing?' I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Making sure you're alright I guess.' He stood and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Dad, it's 3am.'

"I just got back, didn't feel right going home, to the house by myself.'

"Where from? Where's Deb?'

"Drove her into Wilmington. There's a facility there which is set up to help people who suffer with the same thing as Deb.'

"Like a rehab?'

"Yes Sam, like a rehab.'

"Is she ok?'

"She will be. She wanted to go Sam. She asked me to take her. She wants to get better. That's a great sign.'

"Good. I guess.' It felt uneasy discussing it yet I so deeply wanted to.

"She wanted to see you. Wanted to say she was sorry.'

"Can I go see her?'

"I told her she wasn't seeing you until she was better. That was one of the main reasons she decided to check in to the facility tonight. She wants to say sorry to you and have you believe her.'

"Nathan is really mad Dad.'

"I know. He deserves to be. I am too. But she needs us now. Being mad at her won't help anything.' He exhaled loudly.

I wriggled over under my blanket so my body lay against his. I burrowed my head into the side of his leg and stretched. "You staying here tonight Dad?'

"Your Mother set up a bed for me on the couch. She knows me too well.' He smiled briefly.

"You can sleep in here if you want?' I moved over as far as I could and tried to show him all the room I could offer him in my single bed.

He smiled again; "Thanks baby.' He took my hand.

Roaring laughter from the room next door interrupted the moment we were sleepily sharing. "What that hell was that?' I got up ready to investigate.

I swung open Lucas' door to find my two older brothers on their knees playing basketball on the mini ring above Luke's bed. "Hey Sam.' Nathan said like everything was completely normal.

Dad followed me in, closing the door behind him; "Boys you're going to wake Karen up.' His whispering was outdone by the sound of the ball against the backboard.

"Too late for that.' The door swung back open and my wide-awake mother entered flopping onto the bed with a reckless abandon rarely seen from her. Dad smiled like she had given them the ok and dropped to his knees to call for the pass. Lucas quickly gave it up and it turned into him and Dad verses Nate.

"Samantha sweetie.' Mom turned to me. "I saved you some lasagne from dinner if you're hungry.' I totally forgot I hadn't eaten. I slept right through.

"I'm fine.' I really needed that recording.

"But you haven't eaten anything all day.'

"Mom, it's 3am!' I laughed at her being such a Mom.

"You have to eat something.'

I grinned at her cheekily; "How about some ice-cream?'

Waiting for her custom reply of 'No!' I was surprised; "Grab me a spoon too!'

"Me too!' Called Luke as I ran to the kitchen.

"Just get 5!' Came the next call. I grabbed the tub of ice cream and the five spoons and headed back into my brother's room. I noted Mom and Keith's door was closed and tired to tip toe a little even though I knew my Step Dad slept through absolutely everything.

I dived onto the bed and threw the lid off grabbing the biggest spoon and digging in. Mom quickly followed me lead and after a minute or so the boys joined us realising there wouldn't be much left if they waited any longer. We all squished into Luke's bed while we shovelled the ice cream in to our mouths.

"Luke! Don't eat all the vanilla! You know I hate the chocolate!'

"Stop eating the strawberry and eat the vanilla if you're so concerned!'

"Guys, please.' My Dad shook his head and after I stuck my tongue out at my oldest brother I moved on, to the vanilla anyway.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?' Mom sat back with a mouthful giggling.

We all looked at her strangely waiting for her to go on.

"C'mon Dan, you have to remember. Our third date, on the quad!' He looked at her much the same as us, but suddenly starting to laugh hard.

"Of course!' He said between his laughter. The two of them carried on with this for a while before we wanted the explanation.

"Guys! Please.' Nathan shook his head at them like Dad did to Luke and I moments before.

"When we were 17 or so, your father took me for ice-cream after a game..' She again burst out laughing and pointed to Dad to encourage him to finish the story.

"We were walking along, holding hands, eating our ice cream. Then Karen..'

"No hang on!' She leaned forward, "You told that ridiculous joke! You can't leave that part out, it's the main part.'

"I thought the main part was when you laughed and the ice cream came out of your nose!' He laughed loudly and Luke, Nate and I looked at Mom surprised, and then joined him.

"Oh C'mon! If you guys heard the joke you would have laughed too! It was about a hippo or a dog or something.' She shook her head trying to remember. "Whatever it was, it was the worst joke I had ever heard!'

"Why'd you laugh then?' He stopped his laughing quickly to defend his comedic streak, which needed defending often.

"It was one of our first dates! I was being polite!' She put her hands on her hips and looked convinced.

"No offence Mom, but if I took a girl out and told a really bad joke, I'd find it sexier if she didn't laugh than if she squirted something out of her nose, let alone ice cream!' Lucas leant back to avoid Mom's playful leg slap.

We all laughed at her and after she got over pulling a disgruntled face she joined in. "I guess it wasn't very sexy.'

"Well it wasn't your best moment.' Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up you!' She threw a pillow at him. "Telling them embarrassing stories! I'll never live that down!'

"You started it!' He reminded her. He picked it up and threw it back at her, hitting her in the face. She opened her eyes wide to indicate she wasn't expecting retaliation.

She grabbed the pillow tight on both ends and knowing what was coming I took the almost empty tub of ice cream and moved it off the bed. Before I could put it on the desk she had launched into a full attack. Lucas quickly took another pillow off the floor and took Dad's side. Nathan seemed to be fighting for my Mom's. I threw down my spoon and ran into my bedroom only returning with my pillow. I jumped through the middle of them swinging like crazy, I didn't take a side. I was soon the moving target for all four of them, taking blow by blow with hysterical laughter. I was only left alone when I cried out I was going to wet my pants. I ran to the toilet to avoid this and on my return was disappointed to see it had all calmed down.

"That's it?' I asked excitedly, wanting more.

"It's very late Sam, time for bed.' The Mom I had known for 15 years had returned.

"What are you guys doing though?' I didn't want to miss out on anymore fun.

"Nathan and I are heading home baby. We'll see you tomorrow though.' Lucas got into bed as the others tried to tidy his room a little. I groaned to myself disappointed that I was on a sugar high with no one to share it with.

"Besides Sam, you start work at 8 tomorrow. You need your sleep.' Mom smirked at me like she always did.

"Work?' I had to ask.

"You didn't think your suspension was a holiday did you? You'll be working a lot harder at the café tomorrow than you ever have at school. I can promise you that.' I was going to tell her that wouldn't be hard but just rolled my eyes playfully and kissed her goodnight.

I then hugged Nathan tightly to tell him I loved him. Lucas too. I saved my Dad until last and threw my arms around his neck pulling him lower to kiss him on the cheek. I then left for the door. I turned around in the doorway.

"We're going to be ok, aren't we guys?'

"We're fine!' Lucas smiled.

"I think we're all going to be good Samantha.' Mom smiled confidently.

"Me too.' Dad smiled at her.

"Promise.' Nathan nodded and I left satisfied.

I threw myself onto my bed and curled up in my blanket. I didn't let my brain null over all the drama like I usually would have. Instead I smiled to myself and allowed myself to relax in the knowledge that we were all going to be just fine.

_Ok guys! Hope you liked that. Let me know. I've got a little bit of bad news, I'm moving house tomorrow! Which is why I tried to hard to get this up for you all before I leave (it's like 2am here!) I don't know how long it will take to set the Internet up where we are renting, could be a few weeks or a month or two at the longest. I'll be writing the chapters though, so don't think I'm leaving you all in the lurch! I just won't be able to post them. I have a lot more planned for this fic, but only if you're enjoying it. So please read and review, review so I can wake up tomoz to lots of reviews before I have to pack up the computer! haha, thanks!_

_A lot to come with Brucas and the baby, Deb and Jason plus the few days at Keith and Dan's parents will be interesting, I swear it! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys and happy New Year. Hopefully, I'll talk to you all again soon! xox_


	21. UPDATE

Hey fanfic friends!

I know this is like 7 years later but I just found this story I wrote when I was 17 and read it again. It isn't too bad! I am on a break from uni for a few weeks so I thought I might see how I go writing another chapter or so!?

Anyone still interested?!

I guess a lot was left undone...so I will see what I can do :)

Lotsa love guys! I will do my best...if I can keep at it enough to pull something off I am happy with. Hopefully better than I was writing 7 years ago! haha

xxx


	22. Chapter 21 - As the dust settles

I just had to read the last few chapters to kinda gauge where everyone is at in my story. I thought I might throw in a bit of a filler now and then crack back into some progress/drama. See how it flows? Thanks guys ENJOY!

Chapter 21: As the dust settles..

6am, Thursday. I can honestly say I think I might have learnt a lesson just in the last few days. Working at my Mom's café while I have been suspended from school has been very eye opening. Working sucks. School is so much better. I want to go back to school, I want to stay there for a long as I possibly can. I have even spent a few hours looking into Colleges last night with Lucas. I have never thought about College before. It always seemed too far away to worry about. I don't know if this new academic, goal orientated mind set will last long, I just know I don't want to work full time for a LONG time yet. Maybe ever? I am exhausted.

"Samantha, are you ready to go?' My Mom perkily poked her head around my bedroom door as I yawned with a nod and tied up my shoe. I couldn't let her know I was hating this. Then she would win. Then she would be right. She is too often right and she always wins. I can't allow it this time. I followed her wearily outside and into the car. Passed my sleeping brother who, as a bludger school goer, would get two extra hours sleep than me AND be home two hours earlier. Seriously. I will never whinge about school again.

'Did you pack your bags last night like I asked you?' She asked as we reversed out the driveway.

SHIT. I was too tired to be bothered last night. "Um.. kind of.' I mumbled.

"Your Father wants to leave at lunchtime so we will hurry home after the midday rush and pretty much leave straight away. It will be hugely inconvenient if you haven't packed. Which is why I asked you to pack. At least 3 times.'

'I planned it out in my head so it won't take me long to pack.' I tried.

She sighed and shook her head. She was not excited about this trip. Who could blame her? No one was. And under any other circumstances, I wouldn't be either. But this time, I couldn't wait. Three whole days off this hellish existence. Sure, my grandpa was an ass and my grandma drove us all crazy, but they were still a more attractive option.

"Hayley is coming, yeah?' She nodded.

"And Brooke?'

She laughed, "Last I heard yes, but her and Lucas may have a fight before lunchtime today, so that is subject to change.'

"So both the boys get to bring someone, can I please?' I knew the answer but it was worth a shot.

"No.'

"But Mom, everyone is bringing a friend except me. That isn't fair!'

"In case it has escaped your attention, I am not bringing you to work with me at the moment because I enjoy your company that much. You are suspended, young lady. You're also grounded. Surely that is enough to disqualify both you bringing a friend AND you playing the 'not fair' card?!' She ranted exacerbated, "Besides, your Father isn't bringing a friend, as you put it. The two of you can pair up 'as friends.' She found herself amusing.

"Great.' I said sarcastically. The Deb issue hasn't been spoken about much since 'the incident' as it seems to be referred. From what I do get told when I ask Dad or Mom or either of my brothers is that she is still in rehab. Dad has visited her each day since. Nate hasn't once. And judging by my Mom's last comment, I guess she isn't coming to our Grandparents house. I still don't fully understand what happened or why. I get angry sometimes when I think about it, sometimes upset. Mostly, I am just confused. I think we all are. It has been a weird few days. This trip could potentially make things even weirder. It usually does. Although, at this stage, I don't know how that would even be possible.

The rest of the car trip was silent. I bet we were both thinking about the same thing.

"Mom, what is Dad going to tell Grandpa and Grandma about Deb not being there?'

"No idea, Sweetie. He said he would sort it out.'

"What about my suspension?'

"I don't know, Sweetie. Leave it up to him, I guess. I can hardly imagine that he will be forthcoming about that either.'

My Grandparents were so hard on my Dad. Keith too. But they clearly loved my Dad more and expected more from him. One little thing that they thought was wrong about how he was living or one of us were acting or talking, he never heard the end of it. Uncle Keith is always complaining about how much they favor Dad. I think he is the lucky one. They have no expectations of him and don't seem to care what he does. Actually, I don't know which would be worse.

"So I guess this weekend wouldn't be the best time to tell announce at one of our big dinners than Hayley is pregnant either?'

She looked at me incredulously, "You wouldn't dare!' Her eyes widened, "Don't even joke!'

I laughed it off. Obviously I was joking. Dad still didn't know. After everything that has happened in the last four days as well as the stress he is under contemplating this trip to his folks, he would actually have a heart attack.

The morning went by fairly quickly despite how many times I looked at the clock. I was getting so excited. The last fifteen minutes seemed to drag but soon we were back in the car headed home to 'round up the troops' as Mom put it. It sure was going to be a military-like weekend. Last year we did the annual trip, I had to scrub the bathroom tiles for an hour with a toothbrush after telling Nathan to 'shut up.' That is what we are dealing with at my Grandparent's house.

When we pulled up, everyone was already out the front of the house loading up my Dad's SUV with bags.

"What the hell is this?' I laughed rushing over to three pink suitcases.

"Mine!' Brooke said proudly.

"No way!' I laughed again sarcastically. "Why on earth are you bringing 3 suitcases for 4 days?' That is a little over the top, even for Brooke.

"Lucas said we will fish, hike and stuff so I assumed I needed outdoorsy clothes. Plus I heard that women that can cook impress your Grandpa so I brought a few outfits that scream 'housewifey' and then just my regular clothes in the third.' She explained it all like she was normal and I was weird for asking.

"Samantha, stop worry about about what Brooke is doing and hurry up and pack!' Mum yelled while she lifted Brooke's cases to the car.

"Samantha! Why haven't you packed! I said I wanted to leave as soon as you got home!' Dad boomed, way too angrily for what it was. "Jesus Christ, how many times do you need to be told things?'

I wasn't too impressed by his outburst but ran into my room and threw a bag together quickly reminding myself of the stress he is under.

"Lucas!' I called outside, "LUCAS!'

"What Sam?'

"What music have you got for the drive?' I asked from my doorway, eyeing my Smith's albums.

"Good news or the bad news?' He asked grimacing.

"Good news?' I asked more than answered.

" I have pre-made mix CDs especially for the trip that run to exactly 4 hours which will get us there AND are excellent, even if I do say so myself.'

I smiled happily. Lucas had the best taste in music, "bad news?'

"You are riding with the parents.' He half smiled.

"WHAT!?' No way.

"There is no room is the BMW, it sits four. Plus Mum says you're grounded anyway and so even if it had 5 seats, you'd be riding with them.'

'That is bullshit!' I yelped.

"HEY! Watch your mouth, Sam!' Keith interrupted from the kitchen, "I would get a grip on your language now if I were you, in a few hours time if you talk like that, you will be in big trouble.'

"Keith, as if I can't go with the boys?' I sulked.

"Nothing to do with me kid. No hurry up before Danny boy has a seizure.'

I slumped my bag over my shoulder and followed them all outside locking the front door behind me. Maybe working at the café was better after all? 4 hours with Mom, Dad and Keith? While Luke, Nate, Brooke and Hayley had a super fun road trip together. Biggest rip off ever. I hated being the youngest sometimes.

Nathan and Hayley were making out on the porch swing. Typical. I went and sat between them as my Dad bellowed at everyone to get in the cars.

"Nath, can I please come with you guys? PLEASE.'

Hayley laughed as I leaned back to break them apart.

"Sucks to be you!' He laughed and grabbed Hayley's hand and walked towards Luke's car. The four of them looked so happy as they all got in with the stereo pumping. As much as I hated the world right now, I must admit that having the two of them more settled and happy and as in love as ever was truly awesome. Judging by Brooke and Lucas making out in the front, I guess we can all assume they must have sorted things out too. For now.

"Lucas, drive safely. In fact, stay behind me please. You can follow us.' Dad called to them before they could pretend not to hear.

"Dad, as if!' Lucas got back out of the car.

"I'd feel better that way.' Dad affirmed and walked back towards his car.

"Dad, c'mon! Don't be so insane. You know I am a save driver. I'll be careful and not be an idiot. I'm not Nathan, Dad. I am Lucas, your good son, remember?'

Dad seemed unimpressed. But then again, this was Lucas. Lucas could do no wrong. So off they left whooping out the window as they drove off. I am sure they did that to piss me off. I jumped in the back of the car with Mom. Dad and Keith were arguing as soon as we drove out the driveway. Mom started rubbing her temples to hold off a migraine I guess. As I was grounded, I had no phone or IPod and just when I thought life couldn't get any worse, Dad pumped up his Frank Sinatra CD. The next 4 hours, and four days – were going to be hell on Earth I thought to myself as I snuggled into my Mom's shoulder and prayed for sleep.

THAT IS IT FOR NOW GUYS. Just smashed it out in an hour. I need to get back into the grove and think about where to go from here.

Glad to be back


	23. Chapter 22 - All My Best Intentions

Chapter 22: All My Best Intentions

'Oh, good afternoon, sleeping beauty.' My Mom smiled down on me in her lap while she played with my hair, 'We are almost there.' She whispered gently.

I still felt like I had been hit like a truck. I sat up and stretched out admiring the scenery for a brief moment before Dad and Keith started arguing again in the front seats.

'They have been at it the whole trip!' Mom told me quietly as she rolled her eyes. It is the same story every year. They both get so wound up about going to their parent's house. I don't really get why we even go. I don't think anyone enjoys it at all. Not even Grandma and Grandpa. It just seems to me that everyone is on edge the whole time we are there. Dad is always snapping at either us or his parents while trying to strike a balance between being a good Dad and a good son. Our Grandparents are constantly telling him things he is doing wrong as a Dad and insinuating him and Mom should be together. Grandma is actually a nice lady, but she just seems to get caught up in Grandpa's opinions and goes along with him, even if she knows he is wrong. Grandpa basically tells Mom that she is too good for Keith and always makes Deb feel like she isn't good enough for Dad. There are always fights. ALWAYS tears. Always drama. Everyone leaves swearing that we won't go next year, but we always do. I just don't get it. Hayley came last year, so she knows what she is in for. But I think Brooke could provide my only entertainment over the next few days.

'Oh, nice to see you have joined us.' Dad fixed his eyes on me from his rearview mirror.

'Yeah, sadly missed an otherwise super fun trip I guess, huh?' I said sarcastically stretching out my leg. My Mom shook her head at me in the corner of my eye.

'Sam, we need to have a very serious talk before we arrive at Royale and Mom's. Ok? Are you listening?' He glared at me.

"Yes, Dad.' I took any sarcasm out of my voice to avoid provoking his anger further. He was going to be an ass for the next few days and I would just have to deal with it. We all would.

'Over the next four days, you are to be on your best behaviour. There will be no talking back, no smart ass comments, no sarcasm. Nothing. There will be NOTHING except a sweet, respectable, polite and well-behaved daughter. Do you get me?'

"Yes, Dad.' I repeated.

'You will do as you're told and not question it. You will not display this unacceptable attitude you have been showcasing lately because it will not be well received.'

"Yes, Dad.'

'I mean it, Samantha. Do you really understand? Because if not, I will not hesitate to give you a hiding this weekend and I promise it will be the best of your life!'

"Yes, Dad! I understand! I wasn't being sarcastic! God. Can you lay off? I haven't even done anything!'

'Drop the attitude!' He boomed from the front seat with the vein on his head throbbing. This guy is legit verging a heart attack, I am sure of it.

'Alright! Enough!' Mom intervened, "Dan, give her a chance to stuff up before you come down on her like a ton of bricks.'

"Thank you, Mom!' I cried out dramatically. Mom has been extra gentle with me since 'the incident.' She has told me she loves me at least 100 times in the last 4 days and is always kissing me and babying me. Nathan texts me at least 4 times a day to ask if I am ok. I always say yes, because I am. However, I don't really know what he would do if I said no. I think he just likes the reassurance that I am ok. Lucas always treats me like a baby so I haven't noticed a difference in how he is handling me this week, which is nice. I would prefer to pretend it never happened. I think Dad is the same. He has called me each morning and visited each night after work to see that I am ok. But he doesn't ask. I think seeing that I am normal, and despite a bruise or two and a cut on my face, that I am ok, makes him feel ok too. But judging how he is treating me this trip, I think the extra love and affection from him has worn off.

"I am just laying down the rules. I had a similar conversation to Nathan earlier today.' He backed down a bit. Thank God.

'How about Lucas, Danny boy? Did you give him an earful too?' Keith laughed knowing the answer. Dad ignored him.

'They've heard the same threats every year since they were born, Dan. I would think they would know the drill by now.' Mom said quietly but loud enough so he would hear.

'That hasn't stopped them from stuffing around every year though, has it? Between Nathan and Samantha, one always has to push the envelope and cause drama. Every year. No matter what I say or do. Then I have to hear about how bad my kids are and it is because I work too much, or I let them get away with too much or buy them too much. Or it is because I married Deb. I don't remember one year that I haven't had to lose my temper at them in front of Mom and Dad. It is almost like they do it on purpose…' Dad went on some little rant to himself, I stopped listening. I don't remember doing anything bad last year so I don't know what his problem is to be honest. I am pretty sure it was mostly Nathan that caused trouble at Grandma and Grandpas. Last year he told Grandpa to shut up when he said something about Hayley being a 'plain Jane' or something offensive. It was warranted, I thought anyway. Dad did not. He went psycho and Nathan got in so much trouble. I don't really understand my Dad's relationship with his Dad. As far as I can tell, he doesn't like him. Yet he seems to want to impress him more than anyone else. It is just weird. It also causes the whole atmosphere while we are there to be stilted and strange. We are all on edge the whole time we are there. Except Nathan. He couldn't care less. I think he relishes in winding Grandpa and therefore Dad, up!

I felt like we were really close from familiarity of the houses and shops that we drove past. Finally. I just wanted out of this car. My assumptions were soon to be confirmed when we turned down a driveway. In the country, it all looked the same to me. It was hard to remember which was their house!

'Everyone ready?' laughed Keith, 'at least Royale has an awesome assortment of whiskey. I know where I will be spending my time here.' No one else laughed.

'Everyone just please, lets make these 4 days as stress-free and easy as possible. Please.' Mom sighed as we came in sight of the house. The boys had beat us there and were unloading the cases from the car while Grandpa helped and Grandma fussed over Hayley and Brooke.

Dad exhaled a huge breathe as he pulled up next to them, 'And it begins.' He said as he stepped out of the car.

"Danny boy!' My Grandpa was visibly excited to see Dad and dropped the bags he held to come over and give him a big bear hug. My grandma followed suit. Keith, Mom and I stood awkwardly waiting to be greeted. They took a while to get to us and by the time they did, their enthusiasm had plummeted.

'Oh gosh, Samantha, what happened to your face?' My grandma asked tracing her fingers over the cuts on my face. I had totally forgotten about them. I also am a horrible liar, especially when put on the spot so I quickly looked to Dad for an explanation.

'Errr…'

"Basketball, Mom. She got a ball to the face when she played last weekend.' Dad quickly interjected.

'Yeah,' I spoke up, 'it looks a lot worse than it is.' It was so weird to be in on a lie with my Dad. But there is no way we could tell them the truth.

'That is exactly why girl's should not play a man's game.' My grandpa started already. I really didn't like him much at all.

'Don't start, Dad.' My Dad intervened before I could, I guess. Not that I was going to anyway. I had taken Dad's words seriously. I was going to be super good and not cause drama. I wouldn't want to make anything harder for him at the moment.

'Where is Deb?' Grandma suddenly realized we were missing a family member.

We all knew it was coming but before we could even look awkward, Dad again interjected, 'She is very sick at the moment, can barely get out of bed. Bad case of the flu actually.'

'The flu?' Grandpa seemed unimpressed, 'Karen, I bet if you had the flu no one would even know because you're such a trooper!' He laughed thinking that he was simply paying my Mom a compliment. I don't think even he realized he was also insulting Deb. If he did, he is an even bigger asshole than I already thought. Everyone laughed just to get off the topic of Deb as quickly as we could.

We all grabbed our stuff and went inside where we were directed to our sleeping quarters. Grandma and Grandpa were very old school. So the boys were put into one room with two bunk beds while the girls were put in the room Deb and Dad usually got, with a queen bed. Which then meant Dad and I were in the room with the boys and the bunks. No one else saw the humor in this except me.

'This is so shit!' Nathan exclaimed launching his bag onto the bottom bunk.

I laughed as I climbed to a top bunk, 'I think it's fun!' I loved sharing a room with my brothers. It was like we were all little kids again.

'Yeah! Sleeping on a bunk bed with my little sister and Dad while my girlfriend sleeps down the hall? Fun?' Nathan was not impressed. He lay on the bed underneath me and started muttering under his breath.

'Nath, you're on the top bunk!' Lucas barged in demonstrating a similar mood to Nathan's.

'No way! I'm taller, I don't fit on the top!'

'They are the same size you idiot, I am on the bottom. I am older. I get the choice, that is the rule.'

'What a bullshit rule!'

Lucas grabbed Nathan's bag and flung it on the top bunk. Nathan jumped up quickly and pushed Lucas. Lucas pushed him back. They were actually fighting over bunk beds. It was like we really were little kids again. Luckily, just before this stupid fight could get any more ridiculous, Dad came in, in a mood that trumped the other two easily.

'Enough!' He yelled quietly. Only he could pull off such a scary whispered yell. He grabbed Lucas by the shoulder and pulled him back harshly. My brother's always seem so big and strong to me, but at times like this I am reminded that compared to my Dad, they were merely still his little boys.

'Dad!' Lucas exclaimed shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

'Both of you, cut the crap! You're both on the top bunks now! You want to carry on like idiotic children; you'll be treated like them. Now pull your heads in before I do it for you!' The throbbing vein on his forehead spoke more loudly than his words and both Nathan and Lucas seemed to take it on board as they moved to top bunks.

'Get off!' Nathan transferred his annoyance to me now, apparently on his bed.

'Dad!' I whinged, 'I want the top bunk!'

He turned to me with widened eyes and his throbbing vein, 'Samantha, this is your first and only warning! One more smart ass comment or display off attitude and I promise you, I will give your ass such a beating, you won't be able to sit down for a week!'

We all went dead quiet with that outburst. I quietly climbed off the bunk as Nathan climbed up.

'Now, I am going to help with dinner. The three of you can stay in here and get your acts together because this is NOT a good time to be pissing me off.' He slammed the door behind himself and his heavy footsteps thumped down the hall.

'WHOA!' Lucas looked bewildered.

'What a dick!' Nathan laughed. Only he would find the humor in that.

'He is actually going crazy! He has gone off at me 3 times already today and I haven't even done anything!' I threw myself down onto my bottom bunk dramatically.

'I should have dropped him!' Nathan's mood suddenly went back to grumpy.

Lucas then laughed, 'Yeah, right Nath!'

'I could you know!'

'Ok, Nath. Sure thing.'

"Oh god, don't start again you two!' I shook my head at them.

'This is actually going to be the worst four days, in the world!' Lucas laughed.

'Dad is acting like grandpa,' I started, 'actually even worse!'

'I get it, you know. I get how stressed he is and with everything with Deb and work and being here, yeah, be stressed. Be a bit on edge, but he is taking it a bit too far with outbursts like that.' Lucas sighed.

'Poor Hayley and Brooke, we should not have invited them for this bloodbath!' Nathan again found the humor in it all.

'Although, Grandma seems to be loving the girls!' I laughed, 'Grandpa too actually! They are probably better suited to his definition of 'real girls', unlike me!' I feigned offence.

'Knock, knock!' Just as I finished my sentence, the girls appeared at the door.

'Are you ears burning or something?' Lucas jumped off his bunk and pulled Brooke in for a kiss while Hayley climbed up onto Nathan's bunk for a cuddle.

'Gross guys! Please keep the PDAs to a minimum around me!' I put a pillow over my face.

'It is hardly public, Sam.' Lucas laughed, 'In fact, we are in our bedroom! Bedrooms are made for this.'

'Gross.' Was my mature response.

'So…your grandparents seem a lot nicer than what I was expecting.' Brooke put forward suspiciously, like all the horror stories she had heard had been a joke.

'Don't speak too soon, Brooke!' Hayley laughed, 'I told you not to speak too soon!'

'The real nightmare of this trip so far is Dad! Man, he needs to calm the fuck down!' Nathan chirped in.

'He does seem very on edge.' Hayley seemed concerned, 'I do worry about him.'

'Him? Hayley, you worry about him? He has threatened to belt me twice already today! TWICE. And I haven't even done anything. He is actually a psycho!'

"Who is a psycho?' Mom suddenly poked her head in the door we stupidly left slightly open. Lucky it was her!

'Dad! Mom, can you please talk to him? He is acting like such an ass!' I pleaded.

'Samantha!' She scolded.

I continued by plea before she could go on, 'Mom, he just went insanely crazy at me because I said I wanted to be on the top bunk. That is all I said, I promise. And he threatened to belt me. That is so unfair.'

'He is very wound up, but that is to be expected. All of you have been warned to behave, just for the four days we are here, I am sure you can all manage that, right?' She always stuck up for Dad. It was so annoying.

'But Mom, he needs to calm it down a bit yeah? He is taking it too far. There is no way we can get through four days with him like that! He almost had a coronary before because Nath and I were having a stupid argument over the bunks.' I loved it when Lucas was on my side, it usually meant I was right!

'Lucas, in fairness to your Dad….that sounds very childish.' She suggested with a giggle. See? Always Dad's side. I actually missed Deb in this moment because if she were here, she would totally be on our side. The old Deb, the normal Deb, would always come in and bat for us if Dad was being unreasonable. She would go and talk to him and he would come back and apologise to us for it. She was the best like that.

'Maybe it was, Mom but it didn't require such an angry outburst from him.'

'How about we have dinner tonight, all have an early night to avoid him and I promise by tomorrow he will lay off a bit. If not, I will most definitely talk to him. Deal?'

'Deal. I guess.' Lucas said defeated.

'Karen, how about if he doesn't stop being such a dick, I will suffocate him with a pillow while he sleeps tonight….from my stupid top bunk!' Nathan laughed and jumped down from his bunk.

'Nathan, just because you aren't exactly mine, doesn't mean I can't wash your mouth out with soap. Now don't let me hear you call your Dad that again please.' She said with authority, but also with a smile. 'Now, I came in here to tell you all to wash up for dinner please! It will be ready in five minutes. And PLEASE, best behaviour and manners at the table.'

'URGH! Yes, Mom. We get it. I am so not coping with being treated like I am 5 today.' Lucas sulked off out of the room pulling Brooke by the hand behind him.

'Don't have a child-like tantrum while asserting that, son!' She called after him playfully.

She turned to us quickly, 'Oh, have you guys seen Keith? He disappeared while we were getting dinner ready.'

'Nope!' Nathan zoomed passed us all, 'Hayley is it!' He laughed while running down the hall. This house is even bigger than my Dad's so tiggy would be great fun to play here. But I was not as brave as Nath. So I wouldn't dare start give chase too! Hayley knew better too, but set after him in the fastest pace she could still classify as walking.

'He is asking for it!' Mom laughed, 'He is so much like his Dad, you know! He just loves to stir Dan up, which is exactly what Dan use to be like with Royale!'

'Yeah, well Dad should not be such a jerk about everything then.' I half whispered.

"Samantha,' she waited until I gave her eye contract, 'enough please. I mean it, do yourself a favor and drop the attitude, now. The way you're going, you're going to get a hiding at some stage very soon and to be honest, I think you will deserve it.'

'I haven't done anything!' What a load of crap that I kept getting told off today. I really hadn't done anything! I would be the first to admit it if I had.

'You have an attitude about everything! Just stop. If not, I won't feel sorry for you when you come to me crying after you've mouthed off and, quite frankly, got your just desserts.'

I was so annoyed at this point but I said nothing and followed her to the kitchen. Sometimes I actually hate my parents. Lucas and Brooke were sitting down already, with Grandpa at the head of the table. The three of them were chatting relatively happily Grandma was still in the kitchen with Dad helping her put things on the table. Mom also went to help. I took a seat next to Brooke and tried my very best to not show in my face how annoyed I was. Knowing it would only land me in more trouble. Nathan and Hayley joined us with big smiles on their faces, presumably from their game of tiggy. At least they weren't having a horrible time I guess.

Lucas leaned over Brooke and whispered something to me, which I couldn't understand.

'What?'

'I said tomorrow morning Brooke and I are going to drive into town and spend the day, you're welcome to come with. Get away from all these jerks?' He smiled at me sympathetically. He always had my back. He was easily my favorite person in the world.

'You're the best, Luke!' I whispered back.

'Where is Keith?' Dad said as he and my Grandma finally joined us at the table.

'I think he is outside sulking in the garage.' Grandpa responded, almost with guilt.

'Oh, why is it that you think that Royale? I'm sure he isn't sulking, he just likes looking at your prize cars.' Mom tried.

'No, he is sulking.' That is when we all knew Grandpa had upset him. We had been here for maximum 2 hours and already Grandpa had upset Keith. That has to be a new record.

'I might go tell him dinner is ready.' Mom stood to leave and despite both of my grandparent's protests not go to, she did and I loved her for it.

'Don't wait for sulky Keith, dig in!' Grandpa smiled at the end of the table. I was starting to realise he only seemed to smile when he was insulting someone. He was such an asshole. Keith wanted to be the one to tell his parents about expecting his first child, maybe he told them and Grandpa said something mean? It wouldn't surprise me at all. He was always meanest to my uncle Keith.

Dad sat to my left and chatted to Grandma about his business while Brooke on my right kept Grandpa amused with a story of her experience trying to do her own laundry one time when her parents were away. Grandpa had really taken a shine to Brooke. Nathan and Hayley sat across from me and giggled and whispering to each other. I think having Mom know about their pregnancy and offer support and be there for them had made all the difference in how they themselves felt about it. They seem to be closer than ever and almost excited about what was to come, which is awesome. I was still really concerned about Dad finding out though. I can't imagine him taking the news well. Just because he will see it as Nathan having so much potential to go somewhere with basketball, and having a baby so young holding him back. He will see it as Nathan repeating his mistakes.

Just as I started to feel anxious about my Dad's reaction, Mom came back in looking sad and with no Keith. She sat between Hayley and Grandma and got involved in a conversation quickly to avoid questions I assume. I was stuck in the middle with no one talking to me so I just observed and ate. It was a huge meat heavy roast feast with 3 different dead animals to choose from and an array of veggies. I stuck to the veggies, obviously. I was actually almost finished my plate and was also almost excited I had gone a whole dinner without getting told off when I could feel my Grandpa's eyes on me.

'Samantha?' he spoke loudly. I knew what he was about to say straight away. I wish I could have ignored him. Suddenly our looming interchange had everyone's full attention. My Dad looked concerned already.

'Yes Grandpa?' I spoke as sweetly as possible.

'Where is the meat on your plate? You can't just survive on vegetables.' He stated like he was a nutritionist all the sudden.

I had 100 smart ass answers to his stupid comment running through my head but knew no matter how good making him look like an idiot felt, it would be very short lived. 'I am a vegetarian, Grandpa. I have been for 3 years now.' I smiled politely, 'Grandma's vegetables are so yum that I don't even feel like I am missing out.' I tried my best.

'We don't believe in vegetarian's in my house.' He stated simply, 'You can eat some meat please.'

I looked at my Dad for help. 'Dad, Sam doesn't believe in eating meat, you know that. I am very proud of her for having such a strong compassion towards animals and while it was hard at first, I…or we' he looked at my Mom who nodded in agreement, 'respect her choice.'

'It shouldn't be a choice, Daniel. She is 15 years old, she can't make such a decision. Not eating meat isn't healthy! In my house, she can eat meat.' He was such an asshole. Rage built inside of me and Dad looked at me sympathetically but his eyes told me to not blow up.

'Sorry, Grandpa but I won't eat meat. I don't mean any disrespect to you or your opinion but I won't eat meat. Ever. Under any circumstances.' I tried hard to speak with as little emotion in my voice as possible, but I suddenly felt like I wanted to cry.

'Ok young lady, well you can excuse yourself and go straight to bed then.' He said aloofly, like he was so powerful and no one could question anything he said, even though he was being such an ass. The worst part was that no one did. I got up and felt angry and embarrassed. I wished everyone a joint goodnight and held my tears in before I could turn my face away from them.

'Baby, go get into my bed.' Mom whispered as I passed her, 'I'll be in shortly.' I did as she said and snuggled up into her bed. I cried into a pillow briefly in a silent rage about how much I hated my grandpa. Yet from my Mom's reaction I knew she was on my side and that made me feel better. However, that still left my Dad and as much as I thought I was super good about that bullshit that just happened, he seemed to be looking to abuse me at the moment. I didn't seem to be alone very long before Lucas came and jumped on the bed.

'Are you ok, Sam?' She tilted his head slightly and engaged his signature pout.

'I hate him, Luke.' I sulked.

'He is just such an asshole. Always on a power trip. I wish Dad would just finally tell him to fuck off.' Lucas threw himself back onto the bed. He rarely swore and I felt good that he felt the same way as me.

'Is Dad mad at me?' I winced.

'At you? What for?'

'I don't know. Talking back or something?'

'No, Sam. I highly doubt it. He had a go at Grandpa after you left, but it wasn't harsh enough. He really should have told him to jam it and we all should have left. Stupid old prick thinks he can get away with everything. God knows what he said to Keith, but Mom said he is really upset and has refused to come in from the garage.'

'Yeah, I hate him. Poor Keith.' I grabbed Luke's hand and held onto his thumb with both hands. Mom said that as a baby I always stopped crying when Lucas let me hold his thumb. I still find comfort in it even at 15. Luke was such a rock for me. I don't know what I would do without him.

'So we still on for getting out of here in the morning?' He smiled.

'Of course! I might have to load up on food, cause by the looks of things, I won't be eating much for the next few days!' I quipped.

He laughed and wished me goodnight with a kiss to my forehead, 'I think the girls, Nath and I are going to play monopoly. The only game the have in the house! So you're not missing out.' He informed me, again looking out for me as I hated monopoly and everyone knew it.

'Thanks Lucas, goodnight!'

Before I finished my sentence, Nathan's head replaced Lucas's around the door;

'Are you ok, Sam?' I think in the last 5 days this was 90% of the conversations Nath and I had engaged in.

I smiled and nodded, 'Thanks Nath.'

'If he pulls that shit again, I will have your back, I promise. Fuck what Dad says, he should have stuck up for you tonight. This whole thing, standing down and letting that grumpy old prick dictate to us and be a jerk, all that crap is over. If he pulls anything like it again, we are leaving straight away, ok?' He was really angry and again, with my brother's on my side I always felt so much better.

'Thanks Nath.' I smiled, 'Night. Love you.'

'You too.' And with that his head disappeared behind the door.

I had a quick rummage through Mom's bag in hopes of finding a book to read, as tragic as her romance novel's she favored were, I was wide awake after my four hour nap earlier. I heard someone coming and quickly flung myself to the bed in hopes of feigning sleep.

'Oh, sweetie.' Luckily it was Mom. She came over to the side of the bed and sat next to me giving me a big cuddle. 'You were so wonderful!'

Wonderful? What the hell was she smoking?

I looked at her weirdly, 'Mom?' I wasn't 100% sure it was my Mom after that comment.

'I mean the way you just carried yourself. You were so mature and composed. I was so proud of you.'

'Thanks…I guess.' I laughed as she cuddled me tightly and kissed my temple.

'Why did you tell me to come to your bed anyway?' I didn't get that.

'So I could love you and protect you from that evil man! I thought you would be a lot more upset than you obviously are. Plus Keith is in a mood and getting very drunk in the garage so he won't be coming to bed. So I thought you could sleep with me and I could snuggle you!' She exclaimed like it was an exciting idea.

'Mom, I am not a baby!' I laughed but secretly loved being snuggled, 'Also, why is Keith so upset?'

'Grandpa said something to him. He won't say what. I know when he is in the kind of mood he is in, it is best to leave him be.'

'Can we please go home tomorrow, Mom? I don't want to stay here.'

'Fair enough too. None of us do. Maybe baby girl. Ultimately, it is up to your Father but I think even he is pretty keen to cut the trip short after Royale attacked his prize possession tonight!'

'What else did he attack tonight? Wow! He really is on a rampage.' I was shocked, I thought even he had a limit.

'You! You silly duffer!' She laughed tickling me under my arms.

'Me? His prize possession? HA!' I exclaimed, 'He doesn't treat his prize possession very well then!'

Before she could again stick up for him, he appeared at the door, 'Oh Samantha, I am so sorry my Dad is such an asshole.'

With that I burst out laughing, 'Finally!'

Dad's very serious face quickly grew a huge grin as he launched onto the bed and covered me in kisses.

'Dad! Get off!' I giggled.

He rolled over to the other side and was suddenly in between my two parents in bed. Probably for the first time ever. I had never felt safer. While we all laid there staring at the ceiling with different thoughts flooding our mind, I decided I had missed out. Never had I slept between my parents when I was sick or scared. I never got the chance to have them cuddle me, or care about me at the same time. They had been separate parents to me since I was born. Sure, Keith is amazing and so was Deb (up until recently), but there is no substitute for your two real parents.

'Daddy.' I had an idea.

'Yes, Sammy girl?' he knew I was about to ask him for something.

'Do you know what you can do to make it up to me for being such a jerk to me all day today?'

He laughed, knowing he so couldn't tell me off for calling him a jerk when, today he acted like a huge jerk!

'What is that, babygirl?'

'Mom said I could sleep in her bed tonight and she would snuggle me, I want you to snuggle me to! Double snuggles?'

His face suddenly looked awkward, 'I don't think so, Sam.'

Mom too, 'Am I not enough for you?' she mocked offence.

'No, please! I want to have cuddles from both of you. I have never had that before you know, even as a little kid. Please? Mommy and Daddy double cuddles?'

They looked at each other, 'How about just Mommy cuddles tonight and then when you wake up in the morning, you can come climb in my bottom bunk bed and have some Daddy cuddles?'

'No! Dad! C'mon!'

'How about we can both cuddle you until you fall asleep?' Mom tried.

'Deal! I smiled and pushed my Dad down nuzzling into his shoulder, 'And Mom, you can be my big spoon please.'

'Yes sir.' she laughed as she assumed her designated position. Double snuggles were awesome!

'Night!' I smiled sleepily.

'Night, baby.' They both whispered at the same time.

'Dad?'

'Yes Sam?'

'Can we go home tomorrow please?'

'I think so baby. I just need to talk to Keith.'

I was happy with that answer as I knew Keith would be even more keen than I was to get out of here! I smiled to myself as I lay between my two favourite people in the world and as peaceful and relaxed as possible, I drifted to sleep. Little did I know that today were merely the tip of the iceberg.

Big chapter! Hope you enjoyed lovelies. If you are reading please review. I can promise the next chapter will have its fair share of drama. I have many ideas Please review to keep me interested!


End file.
